Dragon's Kiss
by Raynah Gray
Summary: The story of a young girl who falls in love with a sadistic vampire when her best friend, Riley, a dragon, comes to rescue her. Sorry that I'm so bad at summaries.
1. PrologueQuarrel

Dragon.

Born of fire from dragon's breath,

Living forever; no sting of death.

Her topaz eyes, flickering cold,

Wings majestic, plates of gold.

As she flies she seems to dance with glee,

Her wings spread wide against the crystal sea.

She stops and turns to gaze at night,

Disbelieving that no one runs from fright.

Her claws like iron, her grip like steel,

Yet no one believes that this dragon is real.

Her wings she again raises from the ground,

So swiftly does she move, not making a sound.

The darkness caresses her as she flies,

No light to be found to guide weary eyes.

She gently soars in the stillness of night,

Knowing that she is no longer in sight.

Vitality fills her heart, as wind does her wings,

And now she cannot help but sing,

for she is more lovely than any old thing.

-Savannah Carter

Prologue.

Some people say that a picture says a thousand words. If that's true than I believe that a kiss says a million. Though I've never had a kiss, that is what I believe.

A picture can say things like "happy, excited, forlorn, ardent," and other words such as that.

A kiss can say things like "excited, awkward, searching, desperate, overwhelmed, confused, overjoyed," as can it say everything a picture says and more.

My only regret in life is that I have been loved to the highest level and I have not loved back nearly as much.

I have opened my heart up too wide, as an open book would and others have slammed me shut, thrown me on the floor and trampled on me. Others, however, have reached out to me. They stretched out a hand to help me up off the ground. But, like a dog I bite the hand of the one's who try to help. Too afraid that they will throw me back down on the ground and never again look down at me too help me back up.

This is why I, Cecilia Ryan, am a writer. Just like a tortoise, I hide away in my shell. From the rest of the world, solely for the purpose of not being trampled on. Writing is my shell; my security blanket; my only escape.

I have few friends…acquaintances actually.

I try to think positively about my loneliness. I like to think I am strong and independent and the reason I don't have friends is because I don't need them. Or want them. I like to think of myself as unique. Like a gazelle, graceful and beautiful, in a pack of lions. Then my wild imagination gets the best of me and like a gazelle would be, the world (lions) devours me. Leaving my remains to feed the dust. I suppose I don't really believe in the power of positive thinking.

Sometimes I imagine myself with lots of friends, happy, popular, dating the jocks. Where everyone wants to be around me. Then I snap back to reality and I go to school.

I truly wish that I could be more sociable and have friends. It doesn't even have to be many friends. Just one person that I can talk to. Someone that would understand me. Maybe someday my life will turn into a pleasurable one, but for now I'm a junior living in the terrifying world of High School, if I could call it that. To me, it seemed more like a penitentiary, in the tiny town of Jackson, Ohio. A town of 6,184 people. The penitentiary I went to was also known by the name of Jackson High School and only had 904 students.

________________________________________________

1. Quarrel.

'Cecilia!' one of my "friends" was calling me.

'Cecilia!' _Oh wonderful_, I thought to myself sarcastically. She called yet again. I pretended not to hear.

'Cecilia! Stop! Why don't you wait for me?'

I whirled around, slightly irritated and sharply said 'What, Stephanie? What?'

'Why don't you ever talk to me? I try to talk to you and you just ignore me.' She questioned me.

I stared at the floor for a while and then said, 'No one cares, Steph.'

She looked at me with a very puzzled face. I didn't try to explain. I don't _want_ to converse. I don't _want _to interact. Instead I just stared down at my black, bland shoes and ran off down the road.

_I am not taking the bus today,_ I thought to myself. I decided to just walk home. It was only five blocks away. As I walked back I was ultimately engrossed in my deep thoughts. I tried to block out the worst ones. Tried to think lightly, but I had concentrated so deeply and was so intensely in thought, that I hadn't noticed how close I was to home.

I got home and ran into my room and then slammed the door shut. I jumped on my beanbag. Why do they _want _to be my friend anyway? I never talk to them because I can't stand the fear I have of hurt and rejection and I barely even look at people because I'm too busy staring at my feet _because _of this fear. It had controlled me. Like a dog on a leash, I was being controlled by this fear.

My younger sister, Alice, and my dad had died three years ago in a fatal car accident caused by a drunken truck driver. My mom and I were never able to see the bodies to say goodbye one last time.

I have this reoccurring dream where my dad comes back, I try to run from him, too afraid to embrace him because I know that he's not real and just as quickly as he appeared, he will disappear.

And as he chases me. I can hear him frantically calling my name. "Lia! Lia! Come here." I didn't want to run to him. I didn't want to be near him in my dream, because somewhere inside me, I know he isn't real and I know he'll never come back for me.

Stephanie's dad had passed away too. Only her dad died about six years ago. I suppose that's why we are so called "friends". She tries to reach out to me. That's immensely surprising to me as I'm not "her crowd". She's the pretty type. She's blond, preppy, tall, thin, fun. The list goes on and on and everyone wants to be her friend. I'm just normal. Bland. My hair is a yucky dishwater blond color. Not brown, not blond- the leftovers. My eyes are a dull shade of a strange greenish, grayish color. Although- Emmit tried to convince me I have unique flakes of gold amidst the green and gray. He didn't convince me near enough. I'm boring. I fail everything. There is nothing special about me. That is the reason I like to in vision myself as a gazelle. Even though, I am not graceful at all and I am very clumsy, it's to make myself feel unique and worth something (after all the lions couldn't survive without me, could they?) I wish I could find someone who understands that about me.

'Cecilia!' My nineteen year old brother, Emmit, interrupted my thoughts.

'Yeeeaaahh?'

'Mom brought home pizza!'

'Okay! Be down in a second!'

Everything is a reminder that something bad is always bound to happen to me.

Em is graduating and leaving for college soon. He refuses to take a leave year to stay with me. He _wants_ to leave because he _hates _our small town life. As crushed as I am for him to leave, crushed because he is the only one who even remotely understands my anguish, I am happy for him. I'm happy because he's going somewhere with his life. And because he's happy.

'Cecilia!' Now Mom was calling me.

'Yeah, Mom?'

'Come on down! I got you a pack of Oreos…and Dominos!'

'On my way!'

I ran downstairs, grabbed the pack of Oreos and placed three Oreos on my cheese pizza. I suppose that's one unique thing about me. Probably the only thing, but it's a great combo.

'Hey Mom. How was work?' My Mom was an accountant. Even though I really don't care how her counting was going, it's polite to ask.

"Lia, I'm an accountant. Do you truly care? _Nothing _exciting."

My mom had just used the two most perfect words to describe my life- "nothing exciting."

'How was school?'

'Horrid. I could have shriveled up and _died_ today in Algebra. It's so hard.' I complained.

"You're being slightly dramatic, don't you think?"

'No.'

'Well then, sounds like a fun day!' Mom said, her voice exuding sarcasm.

'Yeah, sure. Whatever.'

'"Whatever", that's all I ever hear from you anymore.'

'Well, If you lived my life it would be your favorite word too'

'Whatever' Mom shot back with a smile, as if she had humored herself. She was _mocking _me.

Is there anyone in this world who doesn't mock me?

Only my _mother_ would mock me in the ruination that is, my life.

'Ugh!' I growled, 'I'm eating in my room!'

'Okay then. Suit yourself.' Mom said.

I stomped up the stairs and shoved passed Emmit on the way up. He stared at me with a perplexed look spread wide across his face.

I heard Emmit and Mom talking through the vent.

'What was that all about?' Emmit asked.

'She is very negative, isn't she?'

'She's a teenager. She's seventeen, she is in High School. Yeah, she is probably negative.'

'That's no excuse. Only last year you were her age and you weren't like that.'

'Two years ago mom, thank you for paying so much attention to my life, and I was, Mom. I just didn't show it as much as she does and you never paid enough attention. You were too busy with Dad and Alice.I didn't want to cause you any more pain by adding my 'insignificant' problems to an already hurtful time.'

'Oh.'

'"Oh?" Mom, can you at least pretend to care? I've been holding this in for so long, so afraid of what it would do to you. Afraid of what it would do to Lia. I can't show it in front of her. I'm the one she turns to for advice and comfort since _clearly _she can't run to you. She's going through a hard time and home is her only shelter, Mom. How would you like it if your only shelter turned into…this? Just hear her out.'

Then I heard Em stomp past Mom.

I admired his boldness. I admired the fact that he cared for me enough to stand up to mom like that. For _me_.

I watched through the vents and Mom watched Emmit walk all the way up the stairs. Her eyes showed heavy remorse. She looked wary.

Mom sighed, long and loud.

'Hey Lia, can I come in?' Em was at my door.

'Yeah. It's open.'

'I heard you talking with Mom.' I said, not caring to look at him as I talked. Staring through the window.

'You did?'

'Uh-huh…through the vents. Thank you.'

'Sure. I meant all that I said, but it's not all Den-' he started to call her by her first name, Denise, and then corrected himself, "Mom's fault. You're giving her a hard time. I can't always be the 'go-between-guy'. Mom's struggling right now. She's trying to keep up a steady homelife for us. She's working extra hours to provide and she's draining herself. And now, you've hit seventeen and she's…worried about you, Lia."

'Do you really have to go off to college?' I changed the subject abrubtly and he wasn't expecting it.

"Lia…c'mon."

"Em…please."

Em looked uncomfortable as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Yeah, I do. I've got to do something with my life, Lia. You'll be in the same boat next year.'

'But what am I going to do here? What about Mom? What about school? You're the only one who stands up for me, the only one who cares enough about me to do anything! Please, Emmit.'

'Cecilia. You need to start standing up for yourself! You have to come out of your shell sometime. I _know _I'm your big brother and I _know _I'm a safe ground for you. Someone you can talk to, who will be there to protect you. But you _have _to learn to do that yourself. I can't always…', He choked to finish, "I can't always be here, looking out for you. Please, try."

He slowly got up and walked out. I looked in his eyes and I saw that he was genuinely worried for me. I knew he was, but it helped to see it.

I cried myself to sleep. I had the dream again and woke up in the middle of the night and cried some more. Finally at 3:00 I fell back to sleep.

I woke up the next day. I had been thinking about what Emmit said all night. How I should stand up for myself? How can I try to do it? I've been under the protection of Emmit so long, I couldn't remember. Maybe this was why Emmit needed to go. So that I would find myself.

I walked to my dresser and opened the drawer. Inside was a small note that said '"Find out who you are and do it on purpose."

-Em'

He quoted one of my favorite movies, _A Walk To Remember_. Though he hated the movie, he always sat through it and watched it with me. I'd never forget any of those moments.

I stuffed the note in my backpack. I packed a cherry tootsie pop (my favorite) for good luck. And I packed some tic-tacs for good breath. I was ready to start today. I was going to try to live my life thoroughly. I was doing it for Emmit, but the more I thought about it, the more I felt that I was doing it for me as well.

I decided not to to anything dramatic on my first day as the "new" Cecilia. It was like your first steps- take it slowly and then progress from there.

I dressed casually- Jeans that still fit me from 8th grade, when all my friends had signed, right before the car accident. They made me feel comfortable and loved, even though I had lost track with nearly all of them since High School. I threw on my fitting "Tootsie Pop" t-shirt and my cozy jacket. Grabbed my backpack. Put in my headphones and listened to some Metro Station on my iPod. I also took my cell-phone incase Mom or Em wanted to reach me.

I didn't know how long I was going to be gone today. If it was going to be a bad day, I'd stop at the Hershey's Ice-cream parlor for comfort food. Although, Emmit always knew when I was planning on being there.

I yelled as I ran through the door (so as not to be late for the bus,) " Mom, I'm off. See you later."

I didn't want to sound too cheerful because I still had not forgotten our…dispute.

I hadn't seen Em, so I figured he had nabbed a ride with a friend.

I jumped on the bus and I spotted Stephanie. I went over to sit by her.

I was trying to maintain the focus it took to talk to her without shaking or looking at my feet.

"Hey, Stephanie." I said cautiously.

"Oh, hey Cecilia." She replied, though she seemed bewildered that I had taken the first move in speaking to her.

"So, um, Nice weather today, huh?" As much as I tried, my knees were shaking. I knew I was terrible at small talk.

"Cecilia. It's been rainy the whole _month_. Half of the town has gone into a deep depression because of it and you find it nice weather?" She sounded mad and confused, but she was hard to read.

"Yes. I love the rain." I said honestly. Stephanie casually laughed. It was a bit of a nervous laugh. You could tell she started to wonder about me.

"Um, Lia, Are you feeling ok? You don't quite seem yourself."

"Steph, I'm fine really. It's just that…" I was going to attempt to lie in order to not have to explain the deep conversation with my brother and the bickering with my mother.

"I just felt…rude about avoiding you the other day is all." I said it so confidently that I, myself almost actually believed it.

"Oh, well, it's not that big a deal, I-" She began but all of a sudden the bus came to an abrupt hault and everyone got loud as they jumped off. I couldn't hear Steph anymore among all of the commotion.

I was astounded at how oddly enthusiastic I was. That usually didn't happen to me. I was mostly shocked at how I managed to survive through the first half of school without feeling even an ounce of self pity. Well, maybe I felt a little, but then I looked over Em's note to me and it washed away like rain. His note destroyed all my negativity. It wasn't just rain, it was acid rain, although from a positive perspective.


	2. Adam

2. Adam.

As I went through the lunch line, not much appealed to me. I took an apple a slice of pizza. I took some bottled water and then I paid and walked over to Steph's table. I looked down at my feet, so that I wouldn't trip over myself, or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey…um…Steph?" I murmured the question, and I wasn't sure whether she had heard me or not.

"Oh hey!"  
" Steph, I know this isn't normal…", I proceeded, "But I was wondering, could I maybe sit with you today?"

"Sure." She said with a slight smile. Then the smile got a bit wider and she had an impish look on her face.

"Have a seat," she continued as she moved close to her friend, Angie.

I looked at the seat she cleared for me and she glanced at the boy next to it and winked.

I knew this was what she wanted. She was _wishing_ I would come over and sit here so she could hook me up with some football hunk that I _would never _and _could never _deserve. Ever. I would just end up disappointed, as usual.

He had light skin and deep eyes. Eyes that penetrated through you. It seemed as though, when he looked at you, he could tell what you were thinking. I so hoped that this boy, this man, could not read my mind, as it was racing at the moment for what to say to him. I was concentrating on how not to sound stupid. It was hard to think straight with his topaz eyes penetrating through my soul.

_What if he does read minds? What if he __**does**__ know what I am thinking? What __**am **__I thinking? What is Steph thinking? As if there is even a remote chance of him and me. There isn't. Is there? Not possible! But, man those eyes. Ugh, Lia, snap __**out **__of it!_ I argued to myself. I continued in deep thought.

Steph nudged me in the side, forcing myself to submerge back to reality. I looked at her as she glanced at me and then over to the boy repeatedly as though to say "What are you thinking! He's right there! _Move_!"

I looked down at my food tray and thought about it. She was right. I couldn't deny it. .

'Hey' I said nervously as I finally got up the gumption to speak to him.

'Hey back' Adam said very coolly. And I wondered how he could remain so calm. He knew he could get any girl he wanted and he had that confidence locked up tight.

'Are you new here? ' He asked

'N-No. Been here.' I managed to stutter.

"Oh. It's just that I haven't seen you around."

"I kind of…prefer to stay under the radar, if you know what I mean." I said as calm as possible.

"Yeah I do, I like to as well."

"How does that work? You being a football player makes you incomprehensibly popular, right? Although, I guess I've never seen you around."

He chuckled, "What made you think I play football?"

"Everything. You're um…appearance?"

"I _don't_ play football. That's why you don't know me. I prefer to keep it low key around here."

'Me too.' I smiled, unaware of the fact that I was repeating myself.

I sighed a sigh of relief. At least now I had a better chance with the non-football player.

"I'm Adam Campbell." He grinned.

"Cecilia Ryan. But, everyone calls me Lia. Well, the very few people that do know I exist." I mumbled the last part under my breath, hoping he didn't catch that after I had accidentally let it slip.

'Do you like any sports?' he asked fairly quickly.

'I like basketball. And football's cool I s'pose."

'Really? There aren't many girls here who like football."

'Yeah?'

We spent the lunch getting to know each other and out of the corner of my eye I saw Stephanie giving me a sly smile. But I didn't mind. In fact I was glad. Adam was cute, very cute. And unbelievably charming. I was afraid though. I was usually afraid of rejection among friends. This feeling was entirely different. This time, a _boy_ was involved. The ultimate heartbreak. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I would keep my distance from him.

At the end of school I saw _him_ again.

'Hey.' I said. I looked at his large topaz eyes staring at me and I could feel my face getting hot. I couldn't see but I knew I was blushing.

"Lovely," he whispered with a huge maniacal grin across his face. He said it so low I could hardly hear.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said nervously backing away.

'See you tomorrow?' he asked me.

'It's Saturday.'

'Right! See you Monday?'

'Okay.'

'Okay.' He grinned and then nervously turned around and ran.

What could _he _possibly have to worry about? He's perhaps the strongest looking boy- no, man, I've ever seen. Besides Emmit, but he was my brother so he didn't really count.

I sat next to Emmit on the way home and talked to him about my day and thanked him for everything.

He tried to show excitement (well, fake) for me. He didn't do a very good job.

"That's…great Lia."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I decided I didn't want to aggravate him, so I just kept quiet the whole bus right so as not to irritate him.

When we got home, Emmit ran up to his room. Mom and I both thought that this was weird since Em hates to take naps in the afternoon.

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I didn't know what was wrong. I think I was worried about Emmit. As well as Adam

. He never got sick and it didn't look like the flu. I got up to find that Emmit couldn't sleep either. He was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee and eating a bowl of Cheerios.

He heard me and was startled. 'What are you doing up at this time?'

'You're one to talk…I can't sleep. What's your excuse?'

'Same.'

'How do you feel?'

'Better. Much better.'

'OK, good.'

'Hungry though.'

'You didn't eat dinner.' I continued, 'By the way, thanks for the enthusiasm for my new social rank.' I said snidely.

'Cecilia…'

'No, I mean…you pushed me to do this and you aren't even happy? What is _that _about?'

'When I told you all that stuff, I wanted you to make friends. I didn't really want you to make a…boyf…-"

'Boyfriend?'  
'Yes.' He replied distastefully.

'Well he isn't my boyfriend. He probably doesn't like me. And why am I not allowed to have a boyfriend?'

'I never said you weren't! It's just that…I don't want you to get hurt. I mean- I don't want your confidence to be struck down again. And anyone would be crazy not to like you.'

'Thanks.'

'So try not to have a boyfriend too, too fast, okay?'

"No, it's not ok, but whatever."

"Lia…there you go with that word again."

"It's not like you don't use it too."

"I didn't say that I don't. But, you know Mom hates it when you say it like that. You're not doing her a world of good right now."

"I know, I know. But, I promise that I'll try to be nice to her. For you."  
"Gee, thanks." He said, strongly emphasizing the "Gee" bit.

"Hey, Lia," He said cautiously, "Do me a favor- If something happens with um, Adam…let me know.' "Anyway, Lia, I am tired now and I am going to sleep. G'night."

"Yeah, ok. You too. Pleasant dreams." I smiled as I formed a heart in the air with my fingers. I had been doing it since I was little because I liked the way it kind of freaked Emmit out.

I heard a faint groan as he stumbled up the stairs, struggling to keep his eyes open.

A few seconds later I heard the loud thump as she imagined Emmit's very muscular, athletic build flopping down on the small futon in his bedroom.

I sighed as I imagined Adam in my mind. His deep topaz eyes that seemed to burn into me whenever I looked into them, his large grin and perfectly aligned teeth, his large, protective, strong looking body that would be ready to stand in between her and danger. Or so I hoped, even though I could never deserve anyone as wonderful as he was.

I gazed into a mirror and caught myself smiling as I imagined Adam again. Suddenly, as I got deeper into thought and looked into the kitchen mirror, trying to fathom how someone like Adam could ever want _me_, something caught my eye. A brisk movement swept behind me and I felt a cool breeze on my neck. For a second I thought I saw Adam behind me, but different this time. This time, unlike at lunch, his hair was mangled and wild. His intimidating, yet intriguing and penetrating eyes were crimson and his grin was maniacal. His smile was twisted and as he looked straight at me through the mirror, his bright eyes burned through me as he snickered. Before I could notice anything else, he was gone with another quick, smooth breeze blowing softly against the nape of my neck. I couldn't figure out what had just happened as I tried to surface back to reality. I just figured it was the coffee I had drank before bed and shook it off as best I could.


	3. The Rink

3. The rink.

Trying to distract myself, I pulled out my laptop and turned it on as it started

with a loud ding.

"Good Evening, Madam. I'm sorry to disturb you at such the hour, but you have 2 new mail messages."

At first, the voice in my computer frightened me and I whipped around to look at the mirror again. Nothing. I sighed at my vulnerability and remembered the customized mail notifications Emmit had put in my computer just a few days before.

I clicked on the link and opened my inbox. The first email I clicked on was from Steph.

_Hey Cecilia!_

_It was so cool how you sat with us at lunch today. You really made a good impression on Adam. He didn't stop talking about you all through bio_

_Anyway, this is not why I'm writing you. Me and a few of the kids from our table at school are going to the rink. Was wondering if you wanted to come with? It's going to be fun!_

_See you then?_

_-Steph_

My mind was reeling over that one sentence she wrote, "He didn't stop talking about you all through bio!"

What had I done? I didn't think I had done that well. I skimmed through the conversation we had had during lunch. Nothing too interesting. Music, movies. The boring things. I don't even think I smelled that nice. I didn't smell like an old hag, but I didn't smell like the fragrant perfume section in the mall either. I definitely didn't look that nice. Maybe he liked plain girls.

Finally, as I managed to get a grip over my hormones, I thought about going to the rink. I could go…but what if I fell flat on my face? I'd never been skating before. Let alone ice skating. What was it like? I thought about it and then wrote back to Stephanie.

_Hey Steph, _

_Really? Huh. _

_Yeah, sure I think I can go. Still have to check plans with Mom though. Talk to you soon. _

_Lia._

I clicked off my computer and decided to go back to bed. I did a quick check around the room, looking for anything out of place or strange and when I found nothing I walked up the stairs, stumbling, similar to Emmit. I plopped in bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I found myself relieved that it was Saturday. I thought some more about Adam. But this time, not the sweet, calm Adam from Lunch, but the wild Adam in the downstairs mirror. Normally my imagination played all kinds of tricks on me. But, this couldn't have been one, and I was _sure _it wasn't.

I ran downstairs and turned on a pot of coffee. Mom wasn't up yet and neither was Emmit. I grabbed my laptop, turned it on to hear the startling "Good Morning, Madam." Message that Emmit had added, poured coffee and ran up to my room juggling a coffee cup with my left hand and the laptop which hardly fit perfectly under my right arm. I set the coffee down on the end table and threw myself and the laptop carelessly on my bed.

As I blew off my freshly steamed coffee I clicked on the mail link, which informed me I had '4 new mail messages.'

My heart started racing-no-leaping as I saw one marked as 'From Adam.' I immediately clicked on it as fast as I could, almost spilling the coffee all over my laptop.

_Hey…it's Adam. _

_Remember me from lunch? _'Of course I remember you' I chided as I read his first sentence and then continued reading.

_Well anyway, I hope you don't mind but Steph gave me your address, so I wanted to ask you if you're coming to the rink with us? It's going to be lots of fun. Hope you're there. _

_Adam. _

The rink! I had completely forgotten! I grabbed my post-it notes and scribbled "RINK" on four and randomly placed them everywhere in the room where I'd see and remember to ask Mom. Then I looked at the time the message was sent. 02:06 AM. That was almost exactly the time I was up. It was all so ironic. Thoughts immediately poured through my mind.

_Maybe he's an insomniac. _

_Maybe it's all just ironic we were up at the same time. _

_Maybe we're telepathically connected? No there's no such thing. Stupid thought. _

I wasn't sure what to think of it all. I quickly clicked the reply button.

_Hey. _

_Yeah I do remember. No, it's fine. I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure yet. I have to check with my mom to see if she has any plans. Hope to see you soon though. _

_Cecilia_

After that the other messages seemed irrelevant. I shut the laptop down, grabbed the empty coffee mug and ran downstairs.

Emmit was in the living room on his computer and Mom was fixing her first cup of coffee for the morning.

'Well don't you look all dolled up?' Emmit said referring to my beat up looking pajamas.

"Hardy Har. Shut up."

I could hear Emmit chuckle to himself from the kitchen.

"Morning Mom. Can I go to the rink with some friends."

"Why?"

"To hang out with friends?"

"Don't get smart. It's not attractive. When will you be home?'

"I'll call you okay?"

"Fine."

"Thanks, Mom! Love you."

"Mhm."

"Ugh." I groaned impatiently waiting for her to tell me she loved me too. She always disappointed me. I always thought that my mom was the one I could run to…my mom would be the one with open arms to comfort me when I fall. She would wait for me in the wings. But, it never happened the way I wanted. That was my dad's job, and now that he's gone, I don't have anyone.

"I love you too." She said finally.

I ran upstairs and put on my nicest T-shirt and skinny jeans and my converses, which I felt naked without.

As I stumbled out the door and got on to my bike I scanned my brain searching for the perfect words to say to Adam. Nothing came to mind. _For a writer, you never seem to know what to say. You can't do anything right, _the voice in my head taunted me. It was always there to scrutinize my every move. Always there to correct me. Always there to diminish.

I got to the rink to find Stephanie there. Adam wasn't there yet, but I was hopeful that he would arrive soon.

"Hey, Cecilia! Oh my gosh! You made it! This is so cool." She yelled as I started to chain up my bike. One of the things I love about Stephanie – Her spontaneity and cheerfulness in everything. If she really didn't want me there, and only invited me to be polite, she was good at hiding it.

"Hey, Steph." I said less enthusiastically.

"I am _so _glad you could come! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, it will." I laughed nervously. Sometimes, I didn't quite know how to take Stephanie.

Just then, Stephanie's newest boyfriend came up. I'd never officially met him, but everyone knows who he is. Fidele.

"Fifi!!" Stephanie called out as he got out of his shiny, yellow Porsche. I looked across the parking lot to see the garbage man drooling over Fidele's car.

"Stephie!" He yelled out to her. I chuckled to myself at the ridiculousness of their nicknames for each other. It was like being in Kindergarten all over again.

He slowly grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then I watched as he gently placed his fingers in between the spaces of hers and they fit perfectly. Like they were made to be there. Suddenly, I felt a twinge of jealousy over Stephanie. Not for the normal "she's so gorgeous" reasons, but because she had "Fifi". But, I didn't want _him, _I wanted my own boyfriend.

They walked into the Skating rink and Stephanie motioned for me to come with her, but I didn't want to interfere with their time. They looked so happy together. Instead, I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I tried a little harder to look my best today, although it seemed all for not since I didn't look that different. I walked out and saw Stephanie and Fidele already skating, of course they were hand in hand.

"Hello", I heard a deep voice call close behind me as a felt a light tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to find Adam standing behind me grinning, flashing his absolutely perfect teeth. I stared at him in amazement for a second. His hair was perfect, clothes neat, eyes the same brilliant shade of topaz.

"Remember me?" He said as he chuckled when I failed to get anything out of my mouth.

"Um. Yes. Hi."

"How was your night?" He asked. I don't know why he wanted to know. No one had ever asked that. It felt a bit like prying.

"Fine, thank you."

He glanced at the rink and looked at me. He held his hand out flashing me a subtle smile, "Shall we?"

I gently took his hand and said as calmly as possible, "We shall."

He laughed, although I could for no reason imagine why.

We went to the counter and the girl there simply stared at Adam the whole time. "Can I get a size 10, please?"

The skate lady scurried around the isles of skates and brought him his skates. "What about you?" She asked me, clearly still watching Adam's every move.

"6 please." She looked at me and for some reason had a miffed look on her face as she said "I'm sorry. We don't have that size." She said to me icily, not wanting me to be with Adam.

Adam walked up and whispered something in the woman's ear and then flashed her his perfectly pearly grin and the lady smiled back and came back with my size 6 skates.

"What did you say to her?" I asked as we were putting on our skates.

"I just told her we really needed those skates. And told her I would be eternally grateful basically."

"For my skates?"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Ok." He grabbed my hand and we went skating. I grabbed onto the railing, careful not to fall. He glided around the rink like a professional skater.

"Come on, Cecilia." He grabbed my hand and tried to teach me how to skate.

"Right foot, Left foot, Ok now glide." He instructed. I did what I was told, but wasn't completely listening. I marveled at his perfect figure and how his hands were perfectly intertwined with mine just as Stephanie's were with Fidele's.

"You're getting it!" He praised.

I just looked up at him and smiled.

"Careful! Don't take your eyes off the ground yet, or you'll fa-" He stopped mid-word as I lost balance. I fell to the ground in the shape of a star and spun. Adam stifled a laugh as he glided over to help me up.

"Ok, let's try this…" he said as he lifted me off the ground. I could feel the heat rise to my face.

He swooped me up in his arms, as though he was carrying a sleeping baby and whipped me around the rink.

"I'm probably heavy…" I said, kind of wanting him to set me down.

"You aren't heavy at all. And this way you won't fall." He winked at me and I blushed, making him chuckle.

He whirled me around to the railing and gracefully set me down.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Are you going to hold my hand?" I asked boldly.

"Absolutely." He laughed.

"Then yes, I will try again." I giggled.

I looked up at him, and watched his perfect face watch my footing. I slipped again but he pulled my arm, to keep me balanced, so fast I thought he would rip my arm off.

"Thanks." I panted.

"Anytime." He said smiling.

We pulled over to the railing and just stood there for a second. He told me I needed to rest for a second.

"This is fun." I said with more confidence then I felt.

"Yes. It is." He looked at me with longing in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned over to me slowly and kissed me gently. His lips were soft and very warm as they pressed into mine. His breathing was steady, like we had done this a million times before. I was breathing inconsistently and my face felt as though someone had set it on fire, I was blushing a brighter crimson than I had ever done before. He pulled back, but kept his face close to mine, so I could feel his cool breath on my face as his nose touched mine.

He pulled back and looked at me and chuckled.

I could hear Stephanie squeal from across the rink as she and Fidele were grinning at us both.

My face turned an even brighter red than before and I laughed nervously when Adam laughed sincerely. I felt dizzy when he grabbed my waist and danced with me on the ice.

I was confused. I was happy beyond belief. I was ardent. I was so many things that I believed a kiss could say.

Stephanie kept snapping pictures left and right but I knew that even when I looked back to the pictures and memories, I would never be as full of emotion as I was now. I looked up at Adam to find his eyes carefully watching my every move.

"What are you thinking?" He pried again.

"I don't know what to think." I told him truthfully.

"Would you care to know what I'm thinking about?"

"It depends on _what_ you're thinking about."

"I'm thinking of how radiant you look even in the hideous fluorescent lighting of this rink. How even though, your hair is ruffled from skating, it looks positively perfect. How your beauty reflects from within and how I would give all of me just to freeze time and be here, with you, forever."

Adam had left me utterly and completely speechless. I looked up at his gentle caring eyes and realized that I too, would give my all to be here.

"You're thinking _all _of _that_? I've known you for a mere day."

"A day. A week. A month. A year. A century. A millennium. When does time affect one's feelings?"

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that I can't afford to trust you so entirely. I'm thinking that I've opened myself up like a book, only to be thrown and trampled on and I'm thinking that I'm afraid of falling."

His warm eyes looked right into mine and he leaned down so that his mouth was to my ear and in one cool, sweet breath he said, "I'll just pick you up again. And if I can't do that, I'll lay right there with you."

And I knew I could trust him. I knew that the next time I would fall, that he was the one who would wait in the side lines to lift me back up.

He stayed with his head on my shoulder for just a second and as he leaned back up he kissed my cheek with his warm lips.

I looked back at him and suddenly realized I didn't know what to do after this. What would I tell Mom? And Emmit? He's already so worried about me.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Well. Is your mother at home?"

"I would suppose so?"

"Why don't you introduce me do her? As your boyfriend." He said with such confidence it overwhelmed me.

"My b-boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"If that's ok."

"Yes. That's okay." I smiled at the thought of him, and laughed at the thought of it not being ok.

"Shall we leave then?"

"We shall." I repeated myself.

"See you later, Steph!" As I hugged her goodbye I whispered a quick "Thank you." In her ear.

I caught up with Adam, who was waiting in his car for me grinned as I sat down.

I grinned back, the biggest grin I could possibly flash and he laughed loudly.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, trying to create small talk.

He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Did I have fun?" He asked.

"Yes. Did you have fun?" I repeated the question.

"That is hardly a valid question, Lia. I had a better time than simply 'fun.'"

"Me too." And I chuckled at the audacity of it all. "I don't know that much about you. How about we play '20 questions'?" I asked.

"20 questions? How about 5?"

"Only 5? Fine, I'll take what I can get." I said with a slight pout.

He chuckled, "Go ahead."

"Ok. First one. You have to be honest, remember."

"Agreed."

"Ok. First impression upon meeting me?"

"My first impression upon meeting you. I thought you were shy, but confident in many ways. You were radiant. You were cautious of me. You were one of the most fascinating people I've ever met. And the first impression is a lasting one."

"Fascinating? Fascinating how?"

"Is this the second question?"

I thought about it, "Fine." I sighed.

"You're quiet and reserved and intriguing. There's a certain mystery to you that I have yet to figure out."

I thought about what he said. Then about his image in the mirror the night before and said, "I could say the same thing about you."

But he didn't say anything. He just kept focusing on the road. His once soft eyes, now intense.

"Next question." He finally said.

"Oh. Um. Okay. Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"Along with being the most fascinating, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met." He said without missing a beat.

"Oh." I said as I blushed.

"Fourth one." He said abruptly.

Then I noticed where we were. We were on my road turning into my driveway.

"Ok. How do you know where my house is?" I said a bit more angrily than it needed to be.

"Calm down. No need for the angst." He said as he turned to brush my face with his soft hand.

"I live on this road. I've seen you out sometimes. No need to fret, love."

"Really? I've never seen you…" I said feeling silly.

He got out of the car and ran around to open my door.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"You'd best go into the house first. I'll wait here for a second. Come and get me when you've told her."

"Ok. Not a bad idea."

He opened the door for me as I walked in.

"Mom!"

"Cecilia, I'm in the kitchen!"

"I'm back!"

"How was the rink, Hun?"

"Amazing.I met someone new."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Well. _His _name is Adam."

"A boy?"

"Yes. And I like him a lot, Mom. He's my new b-boyf-boyfriend." I finally managed to choke out.

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I met him at school a while ago and it happened today. Don't worry, Mom. It's cool. He wants to meet you." I didn't want to tell her I had just met him _yesterday. _

She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Be right back." I yelled.

I ran and got Adam, who, I was shocked to find wasn't nervous at all.

"Mom. This is Adam."

"Hi, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to finally have met you. You and your family have a lovely home."

_Dang, he's good. _I thought.

"Well, thank you. We're certainly fond of it."

"Reasonably so."

"Well, I need to run to work now, but Adam it's certainly nice to meet you. Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Ryan."

I heard the front door slam shut and Adam and I started laughing. Suddenly he grabbed my waist close to his and kissed me again.

When I heard the kitchen door open, I didn't pay any mind. Adam and I were in our own world.

"Ahem." A voice from behind us came.

"Emmit!" I whirled around, almost whacking Adam smack in the nose.

"Yeah, Hey, Cecilia. It's me. Remember? Your brother? Who also lives in this house?" Emmit said disgusted.

I ignored his remarks.

"Hello. You must be Lia's brother. I'm Adam."

"Hi Adam. How are you? How old are you?" Emmit said in a tantalizing way.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm a junior."

"Hm. Never seen you around the school. Who are your parents?"

"You probably don't know them. They normally work out of town."

"Interesting."  
"Emmit." I interrupted, "Cool off."

"You're right, Lia. Sorry, Adam." Emmit apologized somewhat insincerely.

"Accepted." Adam chuckled.

Emmit started to walk off but stopped by Adam and said "Hurt my sister, I'll break your neck." He said so low I almost didn't hear.

But, Adam didn't look worried. He looked amused.

"I'm so sorry about him." I said when he left.

He just laughed. He kissed me quickly and then said "I'm sorry, Lia. I have to go."

"Now? Don't let Emmit intimidate you. He's just an overprotective fool." I said breathlessly.

"Afraid so, and he didn't intimidate me. Don't worry about it. I'll call you, love."

And he ran out the door. I went up to my room and pulled open the door to find Emmit waiting for me.

"Cecilia. Ann. Marie. Ryan."

"Emmit. Shut up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about? Adam? I did! And the boyfriend thing happened today!"

"Oh, he's your _boyfriend _now?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend! And I've never liked anyone as much as in my life! I might even love him, Emmit."

"You _love _him? Geez, be _reasonable_! You met him _yesterday_!"

"A day. A week. A month. A year. A century. A millennium. When does time affect one's feelings?" I quoted Adam.

"Since now! When the older brother has a say in the matter."

"Oh, you have a say in the matter? I don't recall asking you!"

"Because you didn't!"  
"I need your permission to date someone? You're my brother!"

"So? I'm the only one who's even close to being a father figure for you."

"You'll never be my father. Don't be so arrogant."

"Arrogant? So when it's convenient for you, I'm protective, but now I'm arrogant?"

"You're an overprotective moron, Em! I don't _need _you to interfere."

"Since when, Cecilia? You've always come to me for comfort and protection because no one else understands you. But, now when _he _comes into the picture…" He trailed off.

"Don't talk about him with such disdain! I love him, Emmit. I really do."

"Yeah, I know. I don't need to be reminded, Cecilia."

"Please, Emmit. Be nice. I'm fine now. I can take care of myself. I have an amazing role model." I said looking at him sincerely.

"Well, Yeah, he is pretty amazing, you're role model , I mean." He said laughing.

I went over and hugged him.

"Just be careful."

"Always am."

"You've had…you know… the talk."

"Emmit! Geez. Yes I've had 'the talk' Ewe! Please, don't re-give it to me." I said cringing.

"Awkward." He winked at me laughing.

"Get out of my room." I said laughing and throwing pillows at him.

I closed the door and got on my laptop to start writing again. Suddenly rain came pouring down. Which was good for me. The inspiration helped.

But, I came up with nothing. My mind was too caught up in the goings-about of the day. Mom was working at night tonight. Workaholic. It was 6:00, but I wasn't hungry for dinner. I was still feeling nauseous and dizzy because of Adam. I turned up my dance music and danced around the room like a crazy fan-girl. Jumping and singing at the top of my lungs.

It was 6:30 when I suddenly heard a loud tapping noise. I stopped and turned my music off and heard it again. I looked out of the window and saw Adam there in the pouring rain, throwing pebbles at my window.

I started laughing and waving at him. I grabbed my umbrella and rain outside to meet him.

"I thought you had to leave!"

"Well, yeah, but that was over an hour and a half ago. I missed you too much."

"I missed you too."

"What shall we do, madam?"

"Hmm. It's your call."

"Ok. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Were you now?"

"Yes. Go put on your best dress." He said laughing.

I looked at my sweatpants. "What? Is this not good enough for you?" I said jokingly.

"You look lovely in everything you wear, love. But, it won't be accepted where we are going." He winked.

"Be right back." I didn't dwell on the mystery of where we were headed for too long. I was too worried about my appearance.

I grabbed my purple halter dress with some ruffles, ending at the knee. And my green high heels. I pulled my hair into a wispy pony tail and applied all of my make up in less than 15 minutes.

I ran to Emmit's room and bolted through the door.

"Whoa! Where are you headed off to?"

"Date with Adam."

"Where?"

"Emmit. I don't know. It's a surprise. I will call you if something happens. Goodbye, annoying."

"Bye. Oh, hey, Lia."

"Yes?"  
"You look lovely." He said sounding astonished.

"Thanks, Em. See you!"

I ran down the stairs, trying not to fall in my heels and found Adam waiting for me at the door.

"I'm ready!" I called.

"Cecilia…You look absolutely ravishing. You put the stars to shame."

I blushed crimson again. "Thank you. Shall we?"

"We shall." He quoted.

He opened the car door for me and I climbed in. He got in on his side and I couldn't help but ask "Ok. Now. Where are we headed?"

"The Blue Moon."

"A disco?"

He laughed at my question. "No, the Blue Moon is not a disco."

I didn't ask anything else and we drove in silence the rest of the way.

It was 7:00 and I still wasn't sure if I was able to eat.

When we arrived at The Blue Moon, I was amazed at where Adam had taken me. This 5 star restaurant was nothing short of astounding. There were blue and silver drapes along several while columns while the roof was clear and in perfect view of the moon. The tables were perfectly set with every piece of silverware imaginable. The people all looked like billionaires and even wearing what I was, I felt underdressed.

"2 please." Adam asked the seating attendant.

We followed the man in the amusing penguin style suit that butlers normally wear to a table lit by candles and placed right by the orchestra.

I sat down as Adam pulled out my chair and gently set my chin on my wrist.

"You're amazing." Adam said looking at me in the candle light. I blushed again, he made me feel like my skin was translucent.

Our waiter came and took drink orders. And came back with them before I could even finish ordering. I ordered the lobster. As did Adam and we sat there enjoying our time together, talking as we ate.

I finished eating, feeling wretched, since I didn't even feel like I could eat in the first place.

The orchestra started out with a slow, calming song.  
"Honor me with a dance, Miss. Ryan?"

I simply grabbed his hand. He put his hand on my waist, where it seemed to fit perfectly and I put my arms on his shoulders.

I leaned up and kissed him swiftly. As I set my head on his shoulder, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Cecilia, I love you."

He smiled and lifted up my chin. So that I was looking directly into his deep, penetrating, pool of topaz eyes and he leaned down and kissed me tenderly.


	4. Another Visitor of the Night

_4. Another visitor of the night. _

I got home and found Emmit waiting up for me.

"How was it?"

"Splendid, thank you."

"He didn't get fresh on you, did he now?"

"No, Emmit. I'd have slapped him and come home in tears if he did. Butt out, please. I promise you will be the first to know if something happens."

"Fine. Promise me you'll keep your cell with you at all times when you are with him. Promise me that."

"Yes, Mother. I promise." I said sarcastically.

"I really need a sincere promise, Cecilia." He said flatly.

"I promise. Are we happy now, Emmit?"

"Elated." He grinned.

"Goodnight." I said trampling up the stairs.

As I got to my room and threw open the door. I stood there looking around suddenly feeling unease. Something wasn't right. I looked around the room, but saw nothing. I decided it was just something weird and shook it off, flopping down on my bed.

I wasn't tired yet and certainly wouldn't be able to sleep, so I turned my laptop on only to hear the annoying voice promptly tell me that I have 'one new mail message.' I clicked the link to take me to my inbox, where I found an email from Adam.

_I love you. _

That was all it said. And that was all it took to make my heart skip a beat and make me feel as though I were floating in the sky.

I wasn't going to reply yet. I didn't know just what to say. Even though all it took him were three simple words, what would I say in return? My words would seem immeasurably inadequate.

Still not tired, I decided to journal (for the first time since I was 11) my very eventful day. I didn't know quite where to start. It was all so enchanting. I wrote in full detail, needing about 5 pages and ended with a simple "I love him."

Finally, sleep deprivation had caught up with me, and I turned off my computer to get some much-needed rest.

I woke up at 4:08 AM. Another early morning. I was too tired to get out of bed, so I just laid in my bed for a while. Suddenly I felt a shiver. I watched as a dark figure swept gracefully across my room. I couldn't figure out what it was, and I was much to afraid to get out of my bed. The dark figure settled in a far corner of my room where it seemed to look directly at me. I looked closer and saw blood red eyes staring back at me from the darkness. I was now shaking with fear. I heard Emmit arouse and walk to the bathroom. As he turned on the hall light, I could see the figure's malicious face. His blood colored eyes staring at me. His untamed, unruly hair in his face. I recognized who it was. This was the same person, who had kissed me so tenderly. Who had told me he loved me. But, it was the same person I had seen in the mirror 2 nights before.

"Adam?" I called out, "Is that you?"

He didn't answer, but his large grin flashed at me, showing me all of his strong, white teeth demonically.

It horrified me the way he was looking at me. He looked at me as though I was something to eat. Like he was the predator and I was his impotent prey.

He laughed. He laughed the most evil, malicious laugh one could ever fathom and before I could breath one more breath, he slithered through my room and out the door, continuing his murderous laughter.

The last time I had seen him, I shook it off quickly. Jumping to the conclusion I was seeing things. This time, I could not shake it off. I tried to convince myself it was all a horrible dream. I wanted to believe it so badly, but more of me thought, or rather knew, it was not a dream


	5. Riley

5. Riley.

I couldn't sleep after my encounter with the figure. It would have been frightening if it didn't, but that fact that _did _resemble Adam horrified me.

Instead of lying and bed and trying to sleep after the encounter, I doddered down the stairs to put the coffee on and found Emmit sitting at the bar counter.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep. You kept talking in your sleep."

"Was it bad?"

"No, I mean, It was pretty faint, but I could still hear it."

"I mean- was what I _said _bad?"

"Maybe. I couldn't understand what you were saying. Coffee's on by the way."

"Thanks."

"Riles and I are going to go bowling later. Want to come?"

Riley Evans was one of Em's best friends, everyone called him Riles.

We had known Riley for a long time. We'd been best friends-along with Emmit of course-when we were younger. After Dad and Alice died, I turned into a recluse. Emmit was the only person I saw. He sometimes called me 'Spider.' I blocked out Riley. I missed him terribly of course. He missed me and I knew it. I couldn't bring myself to care or trust anymore. But, at the same time I felt like I had let him down. He trusted me and as soon as the accident- I let him down. Emmit would always say "Riley misses you." Or "Riley really needs to see you." something to that effect. I brushed it off. We'd been best friends for a long period of time and I knew and had faith in the fact that we would always be friends, but I hadn't seen him in a while and I was nervous. I didn't know how he'd treat me after so long.

"Will Riley mind?" I asked nervously.

"He wanted you to come. Said it'd be good for you to get out."

"I get out plenty." I lied.

"Har Har. You do not." He said.

"How do you know the goings on of my social life?" I questioned.

"I live with you and most of the time I see, or hear, you in your room. Alone. Writing." He said empathetically.

"I don't know…bowling?"

"Yeah," Emmit said suddenly recalling that sports were not my forte, "Well, we aren't leaving until 12:00, that way we can grab some lunch there. So you have time to think about it. Although, I don't think it's much of a drastic verdict."

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed the coffee I had been concocting.

I turned on my laptop, per usual, to find that I had no new emails. Just then I heard my cell-phone ring. I scrambled around the room in attempt to find it. I finally found it after the fourth ring and picked up without bothering to look at the name.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, love." The voice on the other line rang.

"Adam!"

I could hear him laughing at my spontaneity.

"Excellent guess." He said still laughing, "What are we doing today?"

"Well, actually I was invited by Emmit and his friend Riley to go bowling. I'm sure it's okay if you come though. Interested?"

"Sure. Can't hurt to meet new people…and surpass all others with my consummate bowling skills." He chuckled.

"Well…Riley's pretty good."

"I welcome the challenge." He replied tauntingly.

"Marvelous. Meet me early?"

"Already anxious." He said.

"See you soon then."

"I love you." Was his reply. Smooth, simple and utterly perfect.

"I love you, too. Bye."

With that I hung up and went downstairs to talk to Emmit.

"Hey, Emmit. I forgot, I made plans with Adam. Can he come with us?"

"Adam again? Lia. Riley's not gonna be plea-" He cut off.

"Oh, why does he give a rip?"

"Never mind. He can come with us, but only if I have permission to do whatever I want to him. By that I mean, interrogate him."

"Fine." I agreed although I felt bad. Adam had no idea what Emmit was about to throw at him. Neither did I for that matter.

"I'm meeting him early." I yelled before grabbing my coat to leave.

"It's 8:00 in the morning. We're not coming for another four _hours_."

"Ok. So? We're going to grab breakfast and then do something. I'll be responsible, Mommy." I teased, suddenly remembering that I hadn't seen Mom since she left to work after meeting Adam.

"Where's Mom?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Work probably."

"Oh ok. Well, see you."

"Cell phone?"

"Of course." I said remembering the promise I had made.

He grinned widely, "Have fun." He said mockingly.

"I _will._" I said matter-of-factly.

I bolted out the door, suddenly feeling the same unease I had felt previously. Again, I shook it off. I ran to the corner of the next block over and dialed Adam's number.

"Ok. Where shall I pick you up?"

"Corner of the block next to my house."

"Gotcha."

He hung up and in less than five minutes pulled up in front of me out of nowhere.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"In the neighborhood." He said a little too quickly.

I didn't try to contain my curiosity, anger and confusion any longer.

"Why were you in my room last night?" I asked boldly. I didn't care to mention how demonic he had looked.

"In your room?" He asked, the tone of his voice insinuating that he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Yes. I saw you. In my room last night."

"Cecilia, dear. I believe you are greatly confusing hallucination with reality. There is a fine line."

"..." I said, carefully pronouncing each word of the sentence with excellent clarity.

"You saw me in a nightmare you had. If I was in your room at night it would only be to stand over you and watch you as you sleep, looking like my own personal piece of heaven."

"Don't try to make me blush." I said through my gritted teeth.

He chuckled, seemingly finding my icy tone humorous.

" 'I' frightened you a great deal, didn't I?" He inquired.

"Yes, _you _did." I said, still refusing to accept the lie.

"Calm down. Look in my eyes." He said as he parked the car for a brief moment. I did as I was told. His eyes were soft again, gentle and topaz.

"Do you sincerely believe that I could ever hurt you?" His tone was sincere and his face serious.

I thought about what he said for a while, still looking in his face. Examining every possible angle at which this could be happening.

"Not anymore." I sighed a sigh of utter irritation.

"Magnificent." He grinned as he started the car back up.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. I think he was trying to be careful not to agitate me in any way. It seemed like a very loud silence to me as I wondered what could be going on in his head.

We finally arrived at Perkin's for breakfast and found a table for two.

"So…you're my boyfriend now?" I asked mindlessly.

"It seems that way. I thought we had established this?" He asked.

"Well, that kind of relationship depends on total honesty in order for me to depend solely on you."

"Yes, it does." He said casually.

"So, are you going to give me an honest answer as to why I've seen you in my house two times?" I interrogated him.

"Yes. I will."  
"Good. Go on." I ordered.

"I wasn't."

"You weren't what?"

"In your house. I thought I got this through your head that I was not in your house. How could I possibly get in while the doors are locked?"

"Maybe you aren't all that you seem." I stated blankly.

"What do I seem?" He asked in a darker tone than usual.

"Human. Maybe you aren't just human. Maybe you're something more."

"What could I possibly seem, Cecilia?' He said, his voice clearly agitated.

"I don't know! That is precisely what I am trying to contemplate! You don't make any sense to me."

"Why must you make everything seem more complicated than they are? Do I look inhuman to you? What do I look like to you?"

"You seem to have all humanly features. But you have inhuman abilities." I said quietly.

"Would you care to elaborate?" He agitatedly asked.

"Why. Were. You. In. my. Room?" I asked frustrated.

"Cecilia. For the love of all that is good and holy! I was _not _in your room. I _am _only human. _Why _can't you just accept that simple truth."

"Because truth is exactly what it isn't!" I continued to argue.

"I would…never…hurt you, Cecilia. Don't you understand that? I could never hurt you." He choked.

I sighed, somewhat starting to believe. "Okay. I understand. Forget I said a thing."

"Thank you." He said and he leaned across the table to lightly kiss me on the cheek.

My oh-so transparent skin seemed to feel warm again as I started to blush and he started to chuckle to himself.

I sighed, only loud enough to hear myself.

We finished breakfast and idle chatter an hour and a half later at 10:00. We still had 2 hours to kill time.

So, he decided to take me to a movie.. He just seemed happy that I wasn't accusing him of something. We managed to kill 2 hours excellently.

We arrived at the bowling alley only15 minutes late, but that didn't stop Emmit from brutally interrogating Adam as to where we were, what took so long, who we were with, what we were doing and other questions that he needlessly asked.

"Hello, Lia." Riley greeted me as poor, helpless Adam was being cross-examined. I hadn't seen him in a while and he was much better looking this time than the last. His dark brown hair draped, covering his almond shaped, deep blue colored eyes. His height only slightly shorter than Adam's. He was as muscular as Adam as well. He nodded to swoosh his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, Riley. How are you?" I asked.

"Not bad. How about you?"

"OK. Ready for bowling? I'm pretty bad." I admitted.

"I'll help you stay on your toes. How about we team up and give those two a run for their money?" He suggested.

I looked over at Adam, wondering if he would mind. He was talking to Emmit, but his gaze fell on Riley. He looked angry and gave him the nastiest stare imaginable. Riley knew it, so he just looked back at him. However, Riley's face was seemingly amused. A half smile spread across his face with a look of "Bring it on." I had no idea what was going on between them, but I'd ask Adam later.

"Um, yeah that'd be cool." I said more as a question.

"Unless you'd rather team with Adam?"

"No, I'll team with you. And he'll just be with Emmit. Emmit won't mind since I'm sure he still has several questions to use against him."

Riley laughed at that comment and suggested we get some bowling shoes.

I felt much more relaxed now. Here I am. Riley and I, acting like nothing ever happened.

I got my size 6's here much easier than the ice skating rink. Riley had his shoes on before I even got mine, but he sat and waited with me. I glanced over at Adam, who still was glaring angrily at Riley and I couldn't help but wonder what Riley could have possibly done to deserve such a penetrating look.

I finally finished tying my shoes and looked up to see Riley watching me.

"Should we grab something to eat first?"

"Let's. I'm starving." He ordered my food and then paid for it.

"You don't have to pay for my food. I can do it."

"No, I want to."

"Well, thank you."

"Welcome. Let's grab an isle." His voice was as smooth as velvet. Even smoother than Adam's and when he flashed me a subtle smile, I regrettably swooned.

Adam and Emmit shortly joined us at our table. I suddenly remembered that Adam had never been introduced to Riley since Em nabbed him the second we showed up.

"Hey, Adam. This is Riley. Riley, Adam. Adam, Riley." I said motioning to the both of them with the hand I wasn't using to shovel my fruit salad into my mouth.

"We've met previously." Adam said quickly and bitterly.

"It's nice to see you again, Adam." Riley said about ten times more pleasantly than Adam did.

Emmit looked over at me and gave me a what-in-the-world-is-wrong-with-those-two look. I just shrugged in his direction and nudged Adam in his rib abruptly interrupting his hostile stare towards Riley.

"Shall we bowl?" Emmit said putting the silence on the back burner.

"Let's." Adam said in more of a growl.

"Ladies first." Riley said.

"Better grab your ball then, Riley." Emmit said laughing.

"Man, shut up." Riley said and I stifled a laugh. "Cecilia, would you care to do the honors?" He said gesturing towards the alley.

"I would." I said matter-of-factly.

Riley grabbed my hand to help me out of my chair and Adam _growled. _I looked over at him in horror to find him snarling.

"Adam…" I said frightened.

"Don't be jealous, Adam. I'm just being the gentleman. Seeing as how you didn't help her out of the chair, I was trying to."

"Don't." Adam commanded.

"As you wish." Riley said, not scared but slightly amused and somewhat worried.

"I don't need help getting out of a _chair._" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Cecilia. I acted out of turn. I apologize, Adam." He said regretful.

"I'm okay, Riley." I said giving him a soft smile, but petrified of what Adam would do next.

"Cecilia, I need to leave."  
"We're about to bowl…" I started.

"I know. But, I just remembered something. I'll call you later." He yelled and than bolted through the door abruptly.

"Cecilia, I'm sorry for upsetting him. I honestly didn't mean to do this and I especially didn't intend for him to lea-"

I cut him off, "No, Riley. Don't you _dare _apologize. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I don't trust him." Emmit said who had been watching the whole fiasco from the sidelines.

"I thought I did." I said still confused.

"You can't stop trusting someone just because they acted he makes you happy, the kind of happy only he can make you, than you have to be with him to ever feel completion. If you have to be with him, trust is an essential concept and you can't stop trusting him over one little instinctive incident. It would break all aspects of a one in a million relationship, leaving you empty, broken and morose. To trust is indispensable. You cannot simply throw it away because of that." Riley said, his velvet voice remorseful.

"What?" Emmit asked confused.

I just stared at Riley. Was he referring to the time I was a hermit?

"Lia…I think you should go take your turn." Emmit suggested.

"O-Okay." I said, not removing my gaze from Riley.

I grabbed my ball and started my turn but could hear Emmit asking Riley, "What the heck was that, Dr. Phil? Are you encouraging her to continue her relationship with _Adam_?"

"Sorry. I didn't intend to say it out loud. But, All I said was the truth. He makes her happy doesn't he?"

"I suppose he does."

"Then she needs to be able to trust him. The kind of trust he almost lost from her today. Because of _me_."

I threw the ball and couldn't hear anything else after the ball roared down the alley.

Gutter ball. Once again.

"Oh c'mon, Cecilia! What was _that_?" Emmit was yelling.

"I don't have my head in the game yet. I'm still thinking about several things, you know. It's hard to concentrate on bowling."

Emmit laughed.

"Stop worrying about him, Lia. He'll snap out of his nasty attitude sometime. And then he'll realize his heinous behavior and come and apologize."

"But, Emmit. He _growled _at Riley. He growled in a way that wasn't human."

I could see Riley flinch out of the corner of my eye and assumed he was remembering the growl.

"Did you see the way he looked at Riley? His behavior was and even sometimes around me, just me, is…is… _demonic._" I continued.

"It didn't affect me, Lia. I'm fine. Look at me. Do I look affected to you? Do I look baffled, intimidated or anything?" Riley asked, trying to comfort me.

"You look painstakingly worried." I said.

"Yes, I'll give you that one. I _am _worried. But, not for me. I'm worried for you. He's so protective of you. He looks at you like you could be a snack."

"Riley. Don't scare her, okay?" Emmit pleaded.

"I'm not trying to scare her, Emmit. I'm trying to comfort her." He looked at my panic-stricken face before continuing, I guess it's not doing much good."

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

"You are not." Riley disagreed, "Okay. Let's go do something else. You don't look like you want to bowl right now."

"But I do!" Emmit whined.

"Did your boyfriend just growl at your friend, petrifying you, Emmit? Does your boyfriend look at you like you're something to eat, Emmit? Shut up."

"Fine, fine, okay. I see where you're coming from." Emmit gave in.

"Thank you, guys. What shall we do?" I asked.

"What do you usually do to get your mind off of things?" Riley asked.

"Write." Emmit scoffed.

"It's true." I said laughing nervously.

"Ok. There goes that idea. I have another one though."

Riley whispered something in Emmit's ear and a huge grin spread across his face.

"C'mon, Cecilia", Emmit said pulling me, "We have to go home for just a second."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see." Riley laughed.

We drove home and I didn't bother to ask any questions because I knew none of them would be answered. Emmit knew not to talk about Adam either.

We got home and all Emmit said was, "Go up and change into your swimsuit. And pack anything else you usually do to go swimming."

"Swimming? Emmit, I hardly think a pool will get my mind off things." I said skeptically.

"Not a pool. You'll see." He smiled.

I did as I was told and found Emmit already in the car, with his suit on.

"Let's go." He said as the car began to accelerate.


	6. Water Park

park.

Emmit pulled up into the parking lot of "Splashdown".

"You have got to be kidding me, Emmit. I haven't been here since I was twelve." I said cryptically.

"I know. And remember how much fun you had?"

"Ok. I give." I sighed.

We met Riley at the entrance.

"Are you ready to kick it?" He said with such enthusiasm I started to laugh.

"See I told you it would work," Riley continued, "She's already laughing."

"Come on you two." I nudged them along.

"Ooh! Let's go on that one!" Emmit said like a little kid, pointing to the biggest slide in the whole park.

"Agreed!" Riley yelled.

We raced up the stairs, where we finally reached the top of the enormous slide.

Emmit threw a double raft at Riley.

"Riles, take Lia, okay?" He yelled.

I was about to ask why I couldn't go alone, but I think they were just trying to protect me. From what, I had no clue.

"Gotcha!"

"Ladies in front." Riley smiled looking at me.

I climbed in and Riley pushed us fiercely, as he jumped on.

"HERE. WE. GO!" He screamed.

I screamed the entire way down, we splashed in the water and suddenly Emmit came down landing almost on top of me.

"Watch where you fall, Emmit!" I complained.

He just laughed at me.

"Was it awesome?" Emmit asked.

"Um. Ch'yeah." I said like a thirteen year old.

"That's what I like to hear. Speaking of hearing," Riley said, "Someone, not mentioning names, screamed the whole way down. I don't know if I can hear properly anymore!" He teased.

I tried to push him down, but I couldn't. He just stood there, still and firm like I hadn't even touched him. He started laughing at my irritation. "You have to try harder to knock me down, Cecilia."

I pushed him again, only slightly harder and he fell in the water on purpose, clearly faking.

"Oh no you didn't! Emmit, your sister is picking on me." He whined.

Riley grabbed me suddenly and I forgot how to breathe. His large muscles engulfed me. His golden skin pressed against mine and then the moment was over when he flung me into the pool. I came up with a look of shock on my face as he laughed harder than I had ever heard him laugh.

"So. Not. Cool." I growled, trying to hide my laugh.

"Just let it out." Emmit said laughing.

Then I couldn't hold it in any longer as I nearly busted a gut laughing. This was the most fun I had in a long time.

"Riles, stay the night at our place?" Emmit asked him.

"Tomorrow's Monday, man."

"Well, yeah, but- wait you don't know?" I asked.

"Enlighten us please?" Emmit asked agitated.

"You can always ride the bus together. Duhh."

"Oh yeah! She's right. Yeah, I'll totally stay the night. If it's ok with Mrs. R?"

"I doubt Mom'll care. She hasn't even been home since Saturday night." I said.

"Where is she?" Riley said slightly frantically.

"Working." Emmit and I said at the same time.

"She's gotten to be such the workaholic. She's got a couch at work, so she sleeps there. It's like she doesn't want to come home." I said staring at the ground."

"SO, Cecilia. What's for dinner?" Emmit said changing the subject.

"Order in pizza?" I asked.

"Sounds good!" They agreed as we got in the car to go home.

I pulled out my cell, called Dominoes and ordered 3 cheese pizzas.

"There are only three of us, Lia." Emmit stated.

"Very good. I can count too."

I could hear Riley disguise a laugh as a cough.

"You ordered three pizzas?"

"You're _guys_." I said.

"Good observation." Riley butted in.

"And you're a _girl_." Emmit added with a mocking gasp.

"Meaning you eat a lot." I said.

"Oh c'mon. We don't eat that much!" Riley said defensively.

"Yeah, well we'll see how much pizza you eat." I said in my defense.


	7. Movie Night

7. _Movie night._

As soon as we got home, the pizza man arrived and Emmit paid.

"Riles! Grab the movie!" Emmit yelled while serving pizza.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Only your favorite." Riley grinned, "A Walk To Remember."

"Awww! You guys are going to sit through A Walk To Remember for me?"

I ran over and hugged Emmit.

"Yeah, Yeah. Save it for Adam." Emmit teased.

"Not likely." I said truly hating him at that moment.

Riley smiled sadly for some reason. I didn't pry to ruin the moment. I ran over and hugged Riley.

My heart started racing and I didn't know why. His chest felt so warm and comforting. I could only hear his heart beating faintly as his muscles engulfed me once again. I hugged him for a lot longer than I intended because it felt so nice. Adam hugged me frequently, but it wasn't as warm.

I looked up at Riley who looked down at me with his warm eyes that seemed like a pool of serene blue. He smiled and rubbed my back.

"Riley…don't be getting all fresh." Emmit started laughing.

I pulled back blushing. Emmit knew I enjoyed Riley's hug more than anything I had ever experienced. Riley didn't seem bothered by it. He only laughed along with Emmit.

Riley saw my crimson face and laughed harder, encouraging me to punch him in the arm. He didn't even seem to flinch.

I grabbed a pack of Oreos from the cupboard.

"You eat Oreos on your pizza?" Riley sounded disgusted.

"It's so good! C'mon try it." I said defensively.

He walked over to me and reached out for my slice of pizza that had 3 Oreos placed carefully on it.

"Just know – I'm placing so much trust in you right now." Riley laughed.

He took a bite and I waiting anxiously to find out what he thought.

"Wow. That's actually not too bad." He said enjoying it.

"Good. Grab some Oreos and put them on your _own _pizza." I said reaching for the slice out of his hands.

He laughed at me and ran with my pizza in his hand, shoving my pizza in his mouth.

"Heyyy! Gimme my pizza!" I demanded.

"Chooantome?" He said, his mouth stuffed full of _my _pizza.

"What?" I asked confused.

He swallowed hard, "You want some?" he laughed.

I grabbed his pizza and shoved it down my throat.

"Noankchoo" I said almost choking on his slice of pizza.

He looked at me smiling and growled playfully. He ran over and grabbed me. I tried to swallow my pizza, or his pizza, as fast as I could.

"What are you doing?" I demanded half laughing.

He didn't answer, he only threw me on the couch and then threw pillows at me before I even realized what was happening.

Suddenly I looked up to see a marshmallow fly over my head, hitting Riley smack in the forehead. I whipped around to see Emmit hiding on the staircase with a marshmallow gun.  
"Ha-ha! Bulls eye!" Emmit yelled.

Riley threw pillows at Emmit so quickly I could hardly tell what he was throwing.

Emmit ran through the house screaming like a five-year-old girl.

Suddenly another marshmallow flew through the air at me.

"C'mon, Lia! You gotta play the game!" Riley begged.

Emmit grabbed me using me as a shield.

"That's cheating!" Riley whined.

I elbowed Emmit in the ribs and he dropped me. I grabbed a blanket and ran over to Riley and smothered his head as he toppled to the ground.

"Emmit! Help!" He yelled.

I let him out of the blanket, although I'm fairly positive he could have gotten out himself if he wanted to.

His hair was ruffled, but he still looked like a god.

"Oh my goodness. That's one hold you had on me." He laughed.

"You could've gotten out of it." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, but I was having too much fun." He said, still laughing. I suddenly realized he was laying flat on the ground and I was beside him, but my elbow was on his warm chest and I was staring down into his deep eyes. I couldn't bother to move from my perfect position.

Suddenly we heard the kitchen door unlatch and I threw a panicked look at Emmit and he shot me a everything-is-OK,-don't-worry look.

I was worried it might be my nightly visitor. He was walking through the door this time.

I head keys jingling and heard a booming "What is going on in here?" from a voice that sounded like my mom.

Suddenly my mother's petite figure busted through the doorway, her face angry.

"Um. Hi, mom. Riley's staying the night with Emmit and um, we were just having some fun…" I tried to explain.

Suddenly I realized that I was still half way on top of him from when we fell and quickly moved although his face looked disappointed. I could sympathize.

"Mhm…Ok, fine." She said sighing, not wanting to start an argument, "Just…just clean up. I'm going to bed."

"But it's so early!" Emmit exclaimed.

"And I'm so tired." She retorted.

"Goodnight. I love you." I said so she would leave.

"Yeah. Love you too. Not too late you guys." She said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. R!" Riley said.

I heard her go upstairs and settle into her Victorian style bed.

"Well she just scares the crap out of me." I said.

"Don't let her. She's just cranky."

"All the time."

"Movie?" Riley asked and I was grateful for the subject change.

"Ok." Emmit said sighing.

At the end of the movie, I found myself leaning against Riley's warm chest. I wasn't asleep, I was _just _conscious enough to hear Riley and Emmit's conversation.

"Is she sleeping?" Emmit asked from across the room.

"Yeah I think so." Riley said softly.

"She's had a rough day." Riley added.

"Yeah…thanks for coming though, man. I think you're really helping her." Emmit said.

"I hope so. She's so beautiful when she sleeps, isn't she?"

"Um, Yeah, She is." Emmit said reluctantly.

"She's amazing."

"Mhm." Emmit agreed much less reluctantly this time, "Adam isn't good for her."

"I know. I know. But what can we do?"

"You. You can do a lot. She already likes you. I can tell that much."

"She's _Adam's _right now, Emmit. As much as I despise the guy, I have to respect that. I can't tear her apart by telling her that she can't love Adam. She really is in love with him, Emmit. She's just upset."

"Yeah, you're right. What is that guy's problem with you anyway? He did growl at you, did he not?"

"He did. And I can't say." Riley said regretfully.

I shifted a little.

"She's stirring. Think she's awake?" Emmit asked.

"Cecilia." Riley said softly.

"Mmm." I said dully.

"Are you awake?"

"I just woke up." I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

It was only 9:00. I opened my eyes to see Riley staring down at me again.

"Are you tired?" Riley asked in his soft, velvet voice.

I tried to breath, but found it hard. "No." I said, and I meant it. I really wasn't all that tired after I heard what they had talked about.

"How can you not be tired after _such _a boring movie?" Emmit murmured.

"Well then. What should we do?" Riley asked me.

"It's your call." I replied nonchalantly.

"Well in that case…" Emmit said smiling, "I have an idea."

"Why are you smiling? I don't like it when you smile. It means we're about to do something stupid." I said.

"You know me all too well." He laughed manically.


	8. Toiletpapering

8. _Toilet- Papering._

He loaded us all into the car and drove us down where we parked directly in front of a quaint, Victorian style house that my mom would fall in love with.

"Mr. Jordan's _house_, Em? What the heck are we doing here?" Riley said clearly worried.

Mr. Jordan was the principle of our school. The toughest, meanest man I knew of.

If you had a visit to his office, you knew that he wasn't going to go easy on you for whatever you did and he _never _called you in just to congratulate you. You were in that office to be punished. Expel and Suspend are his two favorite words and he's let us know on several occasions that his ideal school consists of no children.

"_Mr. Jordan's?_" I choked.

"Oh yeah! Trust me, this is fun." He said grinning. He opened up the trunk of his car to reveal several rolls of toilet paper.

"You've got to be kidding me. We're toilet-papering his house? We could go to _prison _for this. Are you freaking insane?" Riley said.

"Wait a minute, Emmit. You carry rolls of toilet paper in your car?" I said curiously.

"Just in case I ever got the opportunity to do this." He winked.

Suddenly he grabbed a roll and went crazy throwing it all over the trees in the yard. He was careful not to make a sound. The lights in Mr. Jordan's house were still off, thankfully. I knew he wasn't awake. Teachers fall asleep so very early. _It's only 9:32_, I thought to myself.

Riley watched Emmit in amazement. I didn't know if I would do it either. I couldn't go to jail. I couldn't tolerate it.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine and looked over to see Riley holding my hand with a roll of toilet paper in the other.

"Let's get 'er done." He said in a hick accent.

I laughed loudly, thankful to see that the lights in the house remained off.

I grabbed a roll myself and all three of us went toilet paper crazy. We threw it everywhere and suddenly Riley grabbed my waist and started dancing. We laughed as he twirled me in circles and dipped me.

I suddenly realized something at that moment that I could not deny – Riley made me happy. Riley made me happier than anyone could ever make me. But, Adam could also make me happy. Adam made me feel one of a kind. I was the only one for him. Riley and I were just best friends. I loved him. But, I loved him as a brother. I was head over heels in love with Adam, despite how angry I was with him for growling at my best friend. Adam was different than Riley. Riley was different than Adam and I loved them both more than words could express. I thought I had loved Riley as a brother. I tried to convince myself that I did _only _love him as a brother, but my conscience argued with me. _You know that you're falling in love with him. It's something you can not deny. _I didn't know what to do suddenly.

My thoughts and arguments with myself were interrupted when Riley leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

Suddenly he twirled me one last time and ended with a bow. I started to giggle and then slowly come in and I thought I could kiss him then and there. Suddenly I heard singing from the large oak above us.

"Shalalalalala…You want to kiss the girl…go on and kiss the girl." Emmit sang softly, grinning wide. He was clearly teasing us, I refused to blush.

Riley reached down and threw a roll of toilet paper at him and he tumbled out of the tree laughing.

"We'd better get out of here." Riley said after it was all said and done, "When he finds out in the morning, we're dead meat."

"Aha, but he won't know it was us, now will he?" Emmit said confidently.

"I'm an idiot for having to agreed to this." I said nervously.

"You aren't the only one." Riley said, his voice more cool than mine.

I yawned.

"You look tired, dearie." Riley said looking at me.

"Yeah I am kind of." I replied.

"Ok let's get you home."

We reached home and it was nearly 11:00. We quickly cleaned up the mess we made so Mom wouldn't have a fit and when I finally made it to bed, it was rounding midnight.

I crawled into bed and then heard Riley and Emmit getting settled in Emmit's room.

I drifted off to sleep with Riley's perfect face pictured in my thoughts. I woke up almost two hours later. I glanced around the room in a cold sweat and found nothing out of place. I thought I had seen 'Adam' again, but it must have only been in my dreams.

Suddenly the familiar, chilling breeze swept over my face. I looked around and saw the blood curdling red eyes staring back from the corner. Adam's face appeared in the moonlight. His appearance the same as it was before. He laughed again, the same heinous laugh as before. I screamed as loud as possible as he crept towards me. Suddenly I heard loud footsteps coming near my room. The figure- a.k.a. 'Adam' – sniffed the air and then he growled a low growl similar to that which Adam had done earlier to Riley at the bowling alley. I saw Riley turn the corner and knock on my door worried and I heard a loud cat-like hiss as the cool breeze came over me once again and the red eyes disappeared. Riley ignored the fact that I didn't invite him in and came over anyway.

"Cecilia, what is wrong?" he demanded quite fiercely.

"Adam. I saw- I saw…"

"Adam came here?" He questioned, not hiding his anger.

"Yes. I mean no, I mean I don't know!" I started to tremble and he wrapped his bare arms around me and swayed back and forth.

"Tell me everything. Start to finish." He urged.

"I can't. You'll think I'm crazy." I worried.

"I need to know, Lia. I need to know."

I explained the whole thing start to finish.

He mumbled, "He didn't know I was here this time." Almost so low I couldn't hear him. His voice was troubled.

"Riley, what is going on?" I asked on the brink of tears.

"Stay here." He said abruptly.

"No, Riley, please don't leave me alone. He might…he might…come…back. He hissed when you came. He doesn't like it that you're here. I'm only safe around you. Please, stay." I pleaded now sobbing.

"Cecilia, shhhhh. Don't worry. I'll be right back." He comforted.

"Please, Riley, please. Don't go."

"Ok, come with me." He said, his hand tightly gripping mine.

I suddenly realized that he didn't have a shirt on and he was only wearing sweat pants. He must have jumped right out of bed to come see what was wrong. _He's so thoughtful and caring and wonderful. _I couldn't help but think. Then my heart skipped a beat when he leaned down and kissed my cheek again.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Please, don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you." He said staring me right in the eye. Adam had done and said the same thing, but I believed Riley much more than I believed Adam.

"O-Ok." I stuttered, "Where's Emmit?" I asked concerned.

"He's still sleeping. Oddly, your scream didn't even stir him."

"What if it comes after him?!" I said panicking.

"Cecilia. Calm down. It knows I'm here now, so I truly don't think it'll come back. Please don't fret, love."

"What if…what if it comes back when you aren't here?"

"I'll stay here for as long as you need me. We ride the same bus, so I'll sleep here for as long as you want me."

"Thank you, Riley."

He snuck into Emmit's room while I, still quite shaken, waited outside of the room. He came back, pillows and blankets in hand.

He threw them in my room and formed a bed on the floor.

"There. Now I'll be here, no matter what, to protect you. Is this okay with you?" He looked at me, his eyes genuine.

"Yes. Yes, thank you so much, Riley."

He only smiled gently, careful not to say anything.

I fell asleep, smiling, as I watched his perfect figure glowing in the moonlight right beside my bed. I watched him as he drifted off to sleep. I studied the rhythm of his breathing. He lay there perfectly still. If I hadn't had known better, I would swear he had died.

I woke up the next morning and looked down at his 'bed' to find him gone.

I laid in bed for a while combing through everything that had happened that night.

Then, interrupting my flashbacks I heard booming laughter from downstairs. I jumped out of bed all to quickly and bad head rush over came me. I slowed down to a walk out of my room and smelled omelets. As gracefully as I could, I walked downstairs to find Emmit and Riley, or rather Riley (Emmit was making fun of his cooking skills) making perfect, golden omelets.

"Good morning!" They both practically yelled at me as I entered the delicious smelling kitchen.

"Good morning." I said quite groggily.

"How did you sleep?" Emmit asked, "Never mind. Riley told me."

"Oh. He did?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I thought he needed to know." Riley said.

"The nerve of that guy coming into _my _house in the middle of the night and then coming into _your _room! What the heck was he doing anyway?" Emmit demanded.

"I don't know! Did Riley tell you how he looked?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." Riley stated.

"If he shows up again, scream as loud as possible." He told me.

"I did. That's how Riley woke up. And then he came. And then 'Adam' sniffed the air and growled. Then when he actually saw Riley, he hissed and left." I explained.

"I heard it fine the first time." He snapped.

"He's afraid of _me_ though. I think I'll keep around until he's gone." Riley said.

"Why you?" I asked, "I mean- Why isn't he afraid of Emmit too?"

"How do you know that he's not afraid of me too?" Emmit sounded offended.

"Because…this is the _third _time he showed up."

"The third?!" He yelled.

Riley winced. He knew Emmit wouldn't like that part.

"Just listen. The first two times it was like he would just watch me, with his blood chilling look and cackle. Last night- He was trying to do something. To me. I don't know what. But, if Riley hadn't have been there, I might not be here now." I explained.

"He knows I'm in the picture. And. He .Feels. Threatened. He's acting now." Riley said it low so it sounded like mumbling and I couldn't make out the words.

"Riley did you see it?" Emmit asked.

"No. I didn't see it."

"Then how do we know it's not just a dream?"

"It's not just a dream!" I interjected, "He was real! He was _there._ All _three _times!"

"Did you ask him about it?" Emmit asked.

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"And…?" Emmit prodded me.

"And he gave me the 'How could I be in your room, it didn't even look like me, red eyes?, I think you're confusing hallucination with reality, look in my eyes, could I ever hurt you?' speech." I said trying to imitate his voice.

"Let's investigate this some more. Lia, invite him over today. Let's not tell him that Riley's here. Riley, hide in my room. You'll be easily accessible if we need you." Emmit suggested.

"He's not an _item_, Em. 'Easily accessible'?" I asked.

"I didn't know what other term to use, but you got my point." He defended.

Riley just chuckled a bit.

"You aren't scared of him, are you?" I asked walking closer to Riley.

"No, I'm not." He said confidently.

I just looked at him for a long time, studying him.

"Why?" I asked finally.

"I don't need to be." Is all he said and I didn't pry any further.

"But we can't just skip school today!" I continued to make excuses.

"We're not skipping. We're going on self-motivated field trips." Riley said.

I didn't argue with that either. Besides- this _was _the first time I had skipped school this semester. Plus- skipping school, or taking self-motivated field trips- had to be healthy every once in awhile.

"Lia. Speaker phone your boyfriend now?" Emmit prodded again.

Riley cringed at the word boyfriend. And I did too.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Adam's number.

I placed it on the table so Riley and Emmit could hear and then I motioned for them to be very quiet.

"'Ello, love!" He said joyfully as he answered my call. Emmit cringed and I couldn't tell if it was Adam's voice or the fact that he called me 'love'.

"Hey, Adam."

"You sound slightly less enthusiastic than yesterday. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Listen- I'm terribly sorry for the way I behaved yesterday. It was very rude. But you see- your friend, Riley, and I, we don't…we don't…we aren't…on the best of terms. Know what I mean?"

"Yes I suppose I do. And yes, it was quite rude."

"I'm deeply sorry. But, next time he's around, please don't invite me."

"It's that bad?! You can't be mature enough to at least come and be a little nice?! _Riley _can." I stated not hiding how miffed I was. Riley stifled a laugh.

"Lia, calm down. It is that bad. But this isn't why you've called- I'm sure." He said quickly changing the subject. Which did irk me a bit. I wasn't through, but I let it slide…this time.

I sighed heavily,

"No. It wasn't. Listen- do you want to come over today? We're just hanging out, but it would be cool if you could come." It felt like I was lying through my teeth.

"Skipping school?" He asked.

"Going on self-motivated field trips." I tried to sugar coat it.

"You said we, correct?"

"Yes. We. Me and won't be here. No need to get all upset." I felt bad for lying to him, but he deserved it.

"Ok. Sure, I can come. What time?"

I looked over at Emmit and Riley who were flashing me the number 1 on their fingers.

"One 'o clock? You can have lunch with us. We'll probably just have left over pizza though." I asked.

"I'll be there. I love you."

"Bye.", was all I said. I was only half aware that he had said he loved me and the other half didn't want to respond to it. Plus, Riley was there and I was still figuring things with him out.


	9. Adam's Visit

9. _Adam's visit._

It was 12:30 and Adam was on his way. During the few hours since the phone call, Riley had held me in his arms and comforted me as many times as he could. I didn't want to see Adam again. His face, less wild, would still remind me of the horrible demon- like thing that had been sneaking and creeping around my house. And it had only come within the short time I had known Adam. It didn't go after Emmit. And Emmit never saw him. But, I did. And that was enough for all of us to worry. Riley was worried, but not for himself. Riley was selfless. Riley was worried for me. I could see it in his eyes. He watched me as much as possible and held me the majority of the time. I didn't mind any of his attention, I welcomed it in fact. But, the whole time I worried where I was headed. My emotions were getting the best of me and I tried to convince myself that I was indeed _in love_ with Adam and I _loved _Riley as a _brother. _So- even though I was petrified of Adam's lunch visit, I was hoping something would come out of it. Whether or not I loved Adam and whether or not I loved Riley more.

"Cecilia. Are you OK? Adam's visit is in a half an hour." Riley reminded me.

"I'm fine, Riley, thank you. I know. I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm in Emmit's room and I'm- as he put it- Easily accessible."

"But what if he knows? Last night- he could _smell _you before he _saw_ you." I said, and I smelled him subtly. He smelled wonderful. It wasn't cologne I could tell. It wasn't deodorant either. It must have been his natural smell. His smell was similar to cinnamon and pine needles. I couldn't believe I never noticed it before. Either way- Adam could not have smelled that from that far away.

"You'll tell him my smell is just here from me staying the night." Riley said undoubting.

I thought about it and figured it made sense. I shrugged a little, pretending not to care but Riley caught on and chuckled.

I spent the rest of the time cleaning the house, using lots of air freshener (even though I thought Riley's smell was terrific) to air out his smell.

When I finally heard the doorbell ring, it felt as long and loud as the bell at school. Riley had already been hiding and Emmit was heating up the left over pizza, which helped to fill the house with yummy pizza scents.

I opened the door and saw him standing in my doorway…looking perfect. I lost all sense of feeling. He seemed to just have that affect on me.

"Come on in." I said in my typical breathless way.

"Thank you, dear." He said as he walked in.

"Adam!" Emmit called from the kitchen, far too enthusiastically to be believable.

"Emmit?" Adam asked.

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Adam replied simply.

"What did _you _do last night?" Emmit asked unwary.

"Ate dinner, did homework, watched TV, went to bed." He replied without hesitation.

"Go anywhere interesting?" Emmit pried.

"No. Just stayed home." He started to sound ticked off.

"Pizza?" I interrupted.

"Please." Adam said.

I threw him a plate from across the kitchen, he wasn't watching, but he turned on time and caught it perfectly.

"Nice reflexes." Emmit commented.

Adam just smiled.

"Help yourself to all of the pizza." I said pointing to the boxes.

"Coke?" Emmit asked throwing a can at Adam.

"Thanks." Adam replied catching it swiftly.

"I'd wait a sec before you open that." I advised him.

"Excellent idea." Emmit agreed.

Adam had just started on his second piece of pizza when he stopped cold, sniffed the air and looked over at me grimly.

"Do you _smell _that?" He asked disgusted.

"What?" Emmit asked.

"I don't know. Is anyone here?" He asked.

"Yes. Me. And Emmit and now you." I tried to make my voice as oblivious as possible.

"Riley stayed the night last night. I don't see how that would do anything to the smell though." Emmit said quickly, noticing the fear spread wide across my face.

"Mhm." He said.

I examined him carefully. Adam was the most unpredictable person I had ever met. Sometimes his rage was controllable, other times it wasn't. I truly couldn't tell what his problem was this time: rage, jealousy, perplexity?

I decided not to eat. My stomach was twisted in knots. I felt like I could throw up, but tried to compose myself.

He quickly finished and Emmit, who had been analyzing his every move, suggested we play Monopoly.

By the end of the game, I had $115 in the bank, and only 3 plots of land. I had spent most of my money bailing myself out of jail. Emmit only had slightly more money than I, but had 7 plots on the board.

Adam had taken the monopoly world by storm with $2500 dollars at the end and 9 plots.

"Wow." I said stunned.

"You should become a real estate agent, Adam." Emmit said wide eyed.

"I'm just cunning." He said smiling.

Adam still had me feeling nauseous. I'm sure he _and _Emmit could tell by the pale, green look on my face. Adam leaned over and squeezed my hand. I think he squeezed harder than he intended because my hand turned white and I thought he might break bones.

"Are you OK, Cecilia?" He squeezed harder and I winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry, love." He said and he retracted his hand quickly.

Emmit glared at him, but I don't think he noticed.

"Um, hey, Adam- Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked him quickly.

"What movie?" He asked.

"I'll choose!" Emmit jumped up and ran to the movie cabinet.

Emmit was paying attention to the movie selection and Adam leaned closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled back a little to quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly so that Emmit wouldn't hear.

"Nothing really. You came back last night." I said staring ahead and not looking at him.

"Oh. 'I' came back last night. You're imagining 'me' again, are you?"

"I'm not imagining things!" I whispered loudly, but Emmit was too busy looking at the movie cabinet.

"Calm down, Cecilia. How could I come into your house? It doesn't make any sense!"

"You tell me." I said stiffly.

"Cecilia, why can't you trust me? I was _not _in your house until _now_."

"I am _NOT _imagining things, Adam!" I was yelling now and Emmit turned from the cabinet to see me running upstairs. I was so mad I couldn't me around him right now.

"I think you should leave, Adam." Emmit said cautiously.

"Yeah. Could you _please _convince her that I was _not _in her room." He said. I could hear them faintly talking, but couldn't make out what was being said. I heard the door close, or rather slam, and heard Adam's loud car drive off. I ran into Emmit's room and saw Riley sitting on the bed. I ran over and hugged him and cried for a long time. Emmit came in and was confused to see me clinging to Riley so much.

"What happened?" Riley mouthed in Emmit's direction.

"Adam happened." Emmit said loudly.

"What'd he do, Cecilia?" Riley demanded.

"He…d-didn't really…do…any…thing." I said between sobs.

"Ok. Calm down. And then you can tell us what happened." Riley said.

I tried to gain composure and then started.

"I asked him what he was doing in my room last night-"

"You asked him?" Riley interrupted.

"Yes. Was that a bad thing to do?" I asked like a 6 year old child might.

"No, no. It's ok. Just don't push anything." Riley said angrily, "Go on." He urged.

"And then of course, he said 'I wasn't in your room, Cecilia. You have to believe me.' And then he accused me of making it all up and I lost it. I just screamed at him and ran up here to you." I explained.

"Ok, ok. Shhhh…" Riley hushed as the sobs started again.

"She wasn't in a good state to begin with. She was feeling queasy, or so I'm assuming since her face was like a ghost, and Adam kissed her. Which didn't help."

"I thought you were looking at the movies?" I asked.

"I had a mirror watching you. This is the 21st century, Lia. Get with the times." Emmit continued, "And then he almost broke her hand."

"He did _WHAT_?!" Riley said, the fiercest I've ever heard his voice.

"He just squeezed my hand hard while trying to comfort me. Real hard. I really did think he might break something. Look at my hand." I said lifting it up.

"Holy crow." Riley said examining my hand that was forming bruises all over.

"I know." I said carefully, "He finally pulled away after I winced."

"OK. From now on- one of us has to be with them when they are together _at all times_." Emmit ordered.

Silence fell over the room like a thick blanket as we all thought of what to do.

"Dairy Queen?" Riley asked hopeful.

"What?" Emmit asked him.

"Let's go to Dairy Queen!" He suggested.

"Ice cream is going to help her situation?" Emmit asked cynically.

"Not exactly. But when have you known ice cream to _not _cheer someone up?" Riley asked seriously.

"Dairy Queen!" I interjected.

Riley flashed me a wide smile, showing off his brilliantly aligned

teeth.


	10. Tabby

10. _Tabby. _

We zoomed off in Emmit's car and arrived at Dairy Queen. By that time it was 3:30.

"Emmit, share a banana split with me?" I asked.

"Um, no. I don't share ice cream, Lia." He said.

"Don't be so cranky, Emmit." I lashed.

"Lia, I'll share it with you." Riley volunteered.

"Thanks, Riles." I said.

"Hello, Welcome to Dairy Queen, may I help you?" The perky blond cashier asked Emmit.

"Well, Hello!" Emmit said playfully to the cashier.

"How are you today?" She said in her beautiful southern accent.

"I'm doing fine…now, Thank you." He said grinning. He was leaning over the counter closer to her now.

"Are you ready to order, darlin'?" She asked him.

Riley rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to care much for the cashier.

"I am indeed. I'll have a hot fudge sundae please." He said still looking at her.

"Emmit? _Our _order, please and thank you." I reminded him.

"Oh," he said to the cashier. "and my _sister _wants a banana split." He said to emphasize that he was single and I was his sister. Riley disguised a laugh as a cough and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Can I get you _anything _else, hun?" She said smiling and winking at Emmit. I was disgusted at how quickly they fell for each others 'charm' or rather deceit. Riley was both amused and annoyed.

Emmit leaned across the counter, as did the cashier and whispered something in her ear and she started to giggle.

Then Emmit turned around and pointed to a table. "Let's go!" He said much happier than when we first walked in.

"Emmit, you are such an idiot." I remarked.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He replied arrogantly.

"Not all men do like Emmit." Riley justified and I laughed.

"Not all men are as smart as Emmit." Emmit replied tapping his head.

"Oh yeah…it takes someone with _real _brains to flirt recklessly with the cashier, Emmit." I said, "I can't believe she fell for your schemes."

"Schemes?" Emmit asked.

"I believe that's how I would classify them as well." Riley said.

"No. That's an inaccurate term. These are techniques! Watch this." Emmit said pulling out a napkin.

"What are you going to do? Turn it into a heart and leave it on the counter for her?"

Emmit ignored my snide comment and flipped the napkin over.

_Tabitha.  
555-890-6477 _

"You didn't." Riley said.

Emmit sat back in his chair grinning with pride.

"I did." He said coolly.

"I'm repulsed." I said truthfully.

"That's how I roll." He said laughing.

"Well you can turn around and roll 'Tabby cat's' way, thank you." Riley said sounding as equally disgusted as I was.

'Oh, like you've never done it!" Emmit said to him.

I looked at Riley in disbelief, "No!" I yelled.

"Dude, 8th grade doesn't count."

"Says who?" Emmit asked him.

"Says me. Look at the facts – that was _8__th_grade! 8th! How mature were we _really_, Emmit?"

"Be that as it may…"

Suddenly I looked over to see a flood of blond hair twirl my way and sit next to Emmit.

"Hey ya'll! I'm on break. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all!" Emmit continued, "Would you like some of my sundae?"

"I would just _love_ some! I'll be right back!" She said.

Riley laughed, "What happened to Emmit doesn't share ice cream?" He nudged Emmit in the side.

"He makes exceptions for southern blonds." Emmit replied.

"You are so shallow." I whispered.

"What are ya'll's names?" she said smiling as she came back with a spoon.

"Tabitha-" Emmit started.

"Tabby." She corrected.

"Tabby, this is Riley." He said pointing to Riles, "and this is my sister, Cecilia."

"Lia." I corrected bitterly, "My name's Lia."

"Well, it sure is nice to meet ya'll!"

"You too." Riley said not taking his eyes off of his sundae.

Riley squeezed my hand to try and calm me down. I was enraged that Emmit had played this poor girl like fiddle!

"Hey, um, Emmit. I'm gonna go for a walk with Lia. She needs some fresh air." Riley said.

"Alright, well, I'll see ya'll later then!" Blondie waved to us.

"See ya. Careful, Riles." He cautioned.

We walked away and I heard Emmit tell Tabby that I was feeling sickly lately.

Riley grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the restaurant.

"Thank you, Riley!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, then got serious, "That's really wrong. He's playing her so bad!" Riley exclaimed, "Poor, poor girl."

"I know! And it makes me so, so, so angry!"

Riley looked at me with soft eyes and I thought about Adam. He had done the same to me and I fell for it just like the blond.

I pretended like I had no idea what he was looking at me for.

"So, what do we do?" I asked him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I looked down at my cell phone, "It's 4:30." I told him.

"We've been here for an hour?" He said surprised.

"Yeah we have."

Riley smiled his sly grin.

"Ever been putt putt golfing?" He asked.

I laughed. "When I was younger. At _your _7th birthday party." I told him.

"That's right!" He exclaimed remembering, "I've gotten better since then. You up to play?"

I looked into his eyes and couldn't resist, "You bet'cha."

Putt putt golfing was quite a ways from us, so we taxied there. I didn't even notice that by the time we were there, Riley had held my hand the entire way. _That's something guy-friends just don't do to their girl-friends. _I thought to myself. But I didn't care at _all. _I liked the warmth of his hand. I liked how my fingers fit perfectly between his.

"What color golf ball do you want?" The man at the counter asked me.

"Red, please." I asked him and he handed me a bright red golf ball.

Riley chose yellow.

"Ok. Do you remember how to do this?" He asked me.

I tried to hit and he started laughing.

He came up behind me and put his arms around me to get to my club. He cupped his hands around mine and tried to teach me how to swing.

"You got it?" He asked, so close I could feel his cool breath on the nape of my neck. I turned around.

"Y-yes. I think so." I said.

Riley didn't pull away from me though. We stared there looking into each other's eyes for a long while.

"Are you going to go so _we _can?" A little impatient girl and her fellow girl scouts suddenly interrupted us, tapping their little impatient feet.

"Sorry." Riley said pulling away, "You selling cookies?" Riley asked and I could tell he didn't really want to buy cookies.

"Does it _look _like we're selling cookies, mister?" One of them asked.

"If we don't have boxes of cookies than we _aren't _selling them." Another piped up and Riley and I started giggling. We hurried and moved on through the course, not stalling because we didn't want to upset the scouts with attitudes. The girl scouts were far behind us, since there were so many, it took them longer, so we played again.

Suddenly my cell rang.

"Where are you two?" He asked impatiently, I recognized the voice of Emmit.

"Putt putting." I said. Then looked over at Riley who was pretending to eat, "And we're gonna go out to dinner, OK?" I asked.

"What do I do?" He sounded perplexed.

"I don't know! Why don't _you_ go to dinner with your tabby cat?" I asked and Riley couldn't contain his laughter.

"Tabby- wanna go to dinner with me?" Emmit asked her confidently. I could hear them talking faintly.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice in the background. "Oh that'd be wonderful, absolutely!"

"She's game. See you later." And he hung up.

"So we're going to dinner?" I asked Riley after I had put my phone in my pocket.

"It appears that way." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

We entered Red Lobster and were seated almost instantly by a short, plump lady who must have been in her mid-forties.

"What can I get you today?" She asked impatiently.

"Coke." Riley said.

"Same here." I said.

"I'll be right back with your order." She said boringly.

"Well somebody hates her job." Riley remarked and I laughed.

"So how did you like putt putting?" He asked me.

"You mean- other than the abrasive girl scouts?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes, yes. Leave them out."

"I had a very nice time. Thanks so much for everything, Riley. You're amazing." I said a little too honestly.

"You're welcome for everything." He smiled gently.

Suddenly the curmudgeon waitress came with our drinks and quickly took our food orders. We both agreed to split a simple plate of plain shrimp, since neither of us was incredibly hungry.

"So tell me about 8th grade." I said with a sheepish smile.

Riley looked uncomfortable. "Um, well. What do you want to know?"

"You know very well what I'm asking about, Riley." I said maintaining the smile.

"It's nothing really. Emmit was just stretching the truth."

"I'd still like to know what happened." I continued to push him.

"You were there, Cecilia." He told me plainly.

"I was there?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Well you weren't there exactly. You were in 7th grade at the time. You were at home doing something. But you were _there_. Know what I mean?"

"I hadn't hermited yet." I said looking down.

"Yes."

"Anyway- tell me the story." I said quickly.

"Ok then. McDonalds. Five years ago in eighth grade, mind you. I tried to flirt with the cashier at the counter who was a senior."

I roared laughing, to which he joined into.

"So what happened to that?"

"I asked for her number on a napkin, the same way Emmit did today and when I got the napkin it said 'I'm not a cradle robber.'" He laughed at the memory and I laughed envisioning it.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"I just took the napkin, shoved it in my pocket and left. I never went back to that McDonalds again though, I can tell you that." He laughed nervously.

"So why were you so afraid of telling me?" I pushed him even farther.

"I don't know. I didn't want you to know that I was once like Emmit. We're quite different now though, I assure you."

"I know. And the key words are "was once" implying that you have moved on, which clearly you have, but look at Emmit. He's still stuck in that desperate phase." I justified for him.

He smiled, "At least he got what he wanted!"

And we both laughed until we were sore in the sides.

"So tell me, Lia- You _must _have done some stupid things like I have." He said prodding me to admit things.

"I have."

"Do tell." He urged.

"I fell in love." I said and he remained perfectly silent, "With Adam." I finished.

"Cecilia…you can't help who you fall in love with. You may wish that you hadn't have fallen in love with Adam, but the fact of the matter is- That's not doing anything but making you miserable. Accept the fact that you've fallen in love with Adam. I'm always here in the sidelines for you though." He said extending his hand out to stroke mine.

I looked up at him, eyes teary, and his soft eyes burned into mine. His smile was genuine and I _knew _he meant _everything _he said. But- why did he want me to love Adam? Did he not love me? Everything he had just said made me question his feelings and then myself.

"Bill. Pay. Now. Please." The impatient waitress tapped her foot waiting. Riley handed her money, "Keep the change." He said, not wanting to bother her with bringing it back to us.

"I have another place I want to take you." He told me and I followed silently.


	11. Chapter 11

11. _The park/Realization. _

It made me nervous to walk at night on the streets, but I had Riley so I felt safe at the same time.

"Close your eyes." He instructed and then he picked me up and put me on his back.

He set me down gently finally saying, "Open them."

I opened my eyes and found that we were in the park, on the lovely wooden bridge with ducklings swimming underneath us. Across us, the gazebo had white lanterns dangling from it and I saw a man with a fireworks case walk past the gazebo and into the field. He started setting up while a sax player walked into the gazebo and started playing beautifully.

I looked down and saw a blanket spread out on the bridge.

"What…?" I asked.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Riley exclaimed looking ahead.

"How did you do this?" I asked.

"I had some help. It wasn't as easy as it could have been, being last minute and all." He explained, "May I have this dance?" he asked kissing my hand.

"You may." I said smiling wide.

He whirled me and twirled me gracefully all over the bridge. We swayed to the beat of the music and he dipped me one last time and then set me gently on the blanket. He sat down and I put my head on his shoulder, boldly, still not knowing how he felt for me.

"Get ready." Riley whispered in my ear.  
Suddenly we heard a loud _boom! _and I watched as fireworks danced in the sky.

I looked over at him.

"Riley?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to accept that I fell in love with Adam." I told him bluntly.

"But you can't hide the truth, nor deny the fact that you are in love with him. You can't help who you fall in love with. And noone faults you for it but yourself."

I looked into his soft eyes. I bit my lip and started slowly, trying to explain the way I truly felt.

"But…the truth is…I'm falling in love with…" I wasn't able to get it all out, but he waited patiently for me to finish, "…you, Riley. I'm falling in love with you."

He looked at me smiling. "Cecilia. I have loved you since Emmit first introduced us when you were in kindergarten." He told me, "Despite flirting with McDonalds cashiers."

"What do I do?" I asked him confusedly.

"You love me. You love him. I'm not going to tear you apart, Cecilia. If you want to be with him, you need to be with him. I don't want to hold you back from someone who will make you happy. Even if it means hurting me in the process."

"What were you talking about that day in the bowling alley?" I asked when I couldn't hold in my curiosity.

"About trust?" He asked.

"Yes."

"When…you…left us. Or rather me. When your Dad passed, I was scared. I thought you would be there for me for as long as I lived. We were best friends. I really did. It hurt me horrendously. And then I realized that you acted as your instincts told you to act. I couldn't stop trusting you because of that. I knew you'd come back, just as you have now and if I stopped trusting you, we wouldn't be here would we?" He said and I _knew _it was sincere.

"You trust me?" I asked disbelieving.

"I do."

"Did you mean what you said about waiting in the sidelines?"

"If you decide to love Adam and not me, yes, I'll be crushed, but I can't hate you for it. You did as you wanted and I just want you to be happy, Cecilia. But, if you decide to come back to me, if something doesn't work out. Then- yes, I'll wait for you in the sidelines for as long as I live because- I love you."

He lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips for the first time. This was different from when Adam kissed me. I wanted _this _to be my first kiss. Adam's was now inadequate.

But I was still stuck. I loved Adam. I loved Riley. I loved Riley more, I was only 50% sure, than I could ever love Adam.

No matter how many times Adam told me he loved me, that I could trust him, he'd never hurt me…it never even added up to Riley saying it _once._

As deeply troubled as I was over my relationships, I was fully, immeasurably content. I was unrestrictedly and copiously in love with Riley. _My Riley._

He let go of me and I laid my head on his fiery chest. The heat from his chest felt good against my head, as cold as it was tonight. My time with Riley, in the park, watching fireworks, on this entirely faultless night flew by like a dream. A brilliant, perfect beyond words dream.

When we got back in the taxi to go back home I realized how quickly time goes by and I can't waste any of it. I then realized that I didn't _want _Adam at _all. _I wanted _Riley_. And I didn't want to waster any of my time with Adam. Riley was mine and I was going to spend all of my precious time with him. I then decided- Adam had to go.

Riley looked uncomfortable on the car ride home.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked him.

"Nothing." He replied icily.

That worried me. Was he putting on a show too, like Adam?

"Riley- what's going on?"

He looked at me more gently this time and said, "It's nothing you need to be concerned about…yet." He said the 'yet' quietly and I didn't quite hear it enough to know that's for sure what he said.

Then it happened. All of a sudden I saw Adam's phantom crossing the road like a normal pedestrian. But, a demonically oppressed pedestrian. His mangled hair flew all over, his red eyes gleamed in the street light. He was on my side, so Riley couldn't see him while concentrating on the road. He looked at me and smiled maliciously as his brisk speed matched ours.

"_Stop the car!_" I yelled. The car halted immediately with a loud screech.

"What's wrong?!" He asked frantically.

"_Adam._" I said half-yelling and crying.

"What? Where?"

"He-He-was…He was on my side of the car. He was walking along side with us. Well- he wasn't walking- well I guess he was. He was walking, but very quickly to match our speed. He wasn't _running_ really."

I turned to look, but Adam had vanished at the sight of Riley. Just as he had before. He taunted me. He tantalized me, he was waiting for me. As long as I was with Riley- I felt safe.

"I'm sorry. You can keep on." I told the taxi driver.

Our Asian taxi driver let out a long sigh but kept on. We pulled up at Riley's house so we could pick up his car, get his stuff and tell his mom that he was going to be staying at our house for a few days to work on a school project with Emmit.

His Mom bought it; she was a workaholic too, so she didn't care.

He grabbed his things, careful not to leave me alone. I stayed with his mom.

"Cecilia! I haven't seen you around in a long time! How are you dear?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, her warm, abnormally green eyes glowing in my direction.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans. I'm doing well. And yourself? How is Mr. Evans?" I asked. Riley's parents didn't make me nervous since I had known them since kindergarten, when Riley, Emmit and I still played 'medieval' together. I looked outside the window and found our tree house still remained. That was my castle. I was always the damsel in distress, Riley had to save me from the dragon and Emmit was the king. The memories warmed me inside.

"We're doing well! How's your mother? I hope she's well. We _have _ to have tea sometime soon. Please tell her to call me!"

My mom and Riley's mom used to be best friends too. Before the accident that is. That's when I became a hermit. Mom became a workaholic and Emmit – Emmit hurt, but he had healthier ways of dealing with it. It had taken me three years to come out of the shell I was in. But Emmit never formed a shell. Mom was still in hers.

"I definitely will." I assured her. Her perkiness was incredibly contagious.

"So why did you come with Riley?" She asked, her eyes curious, not prying just curious.

"Oh. Emmit is out on a date and I didn't want to stay home alone." I quickly lied, pleased with how easy this was becoming.

"Oh." She said sounding disappointed.

"Lia, are you ready to go?" Riley bounced down the steps smiling and leaving me breathless.

"Yep." I said, "Bye, Mrs. Evans. It's been great to see you again. I'll have my mom call you."

"Goodbye, dear. Lovely to see you. Yes, please do!" she called as we were heading out the door.

I saw Riley's flashy red Porsche and I just stared at it.

"Your car is like…wow." I said speechless.

He laughed. "Sweet 16 present. My parents are lawyers, remember?"

"Yeah, but…wow." I marveled at it and he opened the door so I could get in.

"I don't have to take my shoes off do I?" I asked him in all seriousness.

He laughed at that, "No, you most certainly do not have to take your shoes off."

I laughed, "Ok. That's cool."

He climbed in his side as I buckled my belt.

"It's actually a bit too flashy for my taste. But- I _love _the speed." He said grinning.

I grinned back at him, imagining watching him speed down the street in his hot red Porsche looking like a god.

"Your mom's so sweet." I said randomly.

"Your mom is too."

"My mom is bitter, cynical, not understanding, unsympathetic, mean, never around….your mom is none of that." I said bitterly.

"My mom is just as busy as your mom."

"But your mom can work at home more often."

"It'll get better, Cecilia. It can only get better from here." He comforted.

"Think she's home?" I asked rhetorically.

"We'll find out."

My house was only a 15 minute drive from Riley's, but in Riley's Porsche, it ended up being 5.

We got home to find Mom gone, not surprisingly, and Emmit on the couch…with Tabby.

"Hey, Emmit!" I yelled, ignoring Tabby.

"Hey, guys. How was dinner?"

"Hi, ya'll!" Tabby yelled before I could answer.

"Hey, Tabby." We both called from the kitchen.

"Dinner was great." Riley told Emmit.

"How was your dinner, Em?" I asked.

"Em! That is just so cute! My cousin's name is Jasmine, so I call her Jazz." Tabby suddenly exclaimed.

Riley looked at my face, and knowing I was about to lash out at her for interrupting _twice_ for something so stupid, he dragged me to the kitchen.

"Ours was great too." Emmit yelled quickly.

We got to the kitchen, where I could still hear Emmit and Tabby giggling, and I made a disgusted face.  
"Calm down. She didn't mean to." Riley started.

"You know what? It's stupid bobble heads like her that make me hate blonds."

"Emmit likes her, why can't you? Just be happy for him. I mean- when he finds out about us…how's he going to react? You have to give him the same grace he'd give you. And actually has been giving you with Adam."

I shuddered when he said Adam.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I leaned up to kiss him when we started to hear footsteps.

We heard a loud applause. We turned around to see Tabby and Emmit clapping and grinning.

"It's about time!" Emmit yelled.

"Sure 'nough! Emmit's been telling me all about ya'll and I was hoping we'd get to see this soon!" Tabby exclaimed.

I blushed and Riley laughed and kissed me on my very red cheek.

Then I saw a light don on in Riley's head. And I smiled at the thought of him embarrassing Emmit.

"So, what about you too?" He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Us two what?" Emmit asked.

"Have _you _kissed yet?" I asked, siding with Riley of course.

"Oh, sugar, ain't no problem!" Tabby exclaimed.

Emmit reached down, grabbed Tabby by the waist and set her on the counter where he ferociously started kissing her.

I kept waiting for it to end, but it never did and Riley and I were feeling a little awkward. I pulled him into the living room and onto the couch.

"Ok…that was…awkward." I exclaimed and Riley laughed.

"I've never seen Emmit do that." Riley said.

"Ahaha. Yeah, must have been weird for you." I said cynically.

Riley kissed me again mildly.

Finally as I started to fall asleep against Riley's chest, Emmit and Tabby came back in.

Tabby's once perfect lip gloss now smudged everywhere.

"Hey, Riley…I'm taking Tabby home, OK?"

"Alright man. I'll see you later."

I heard the door close faintly and the laughter of Tabby echoed in my mind, then the sped off.

"Cecilia…Are you awake?"  
"Mhm."

"C'mon, let's get you to bed."

It was 11:00 and I was moving slowly around, brushing my teeth and putting on my pajamas. I came out of the bathroom to see Riley's 'bed' out in the hall, right outside of my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked confusedly.

"Well- we're not exactly just best friends anymore are we?" he asked.

"I guess not." I said, suddenly realizing what an old fashioned gentleman he was, "Oh, right."

He kissed me lightly on my forehead and I hugged his warm chest.

"Goodnight, love. Sleep tight. I'm _just _out here if you need me." He assured me.

"I know. Night, Riley." I said, still unwilling to let go of him.

I did eventually, even though I knew he'd hold me for as long as I wanted. I went into bed, feeling settled and safe with Riley in view.

I fell asleep watching his dark brown hair shine in the moonlight and memorizing every feature of his magnificent face.

12. _Cedar Point._

I woke up at 7:00 in the morning, very pleased that the Adam phantom hadn't made his nightly appearance in my room. If he had come- he'd left too quickly for me to see him because he knew Riley was there. I figured we'd take another self-motivated field trip today, so I didn't get out of bed too quickly.

When I finally got out of bed, I had to sneak past Riley, still sound asleep outside my door.

As usual- the coffee pot is the first thing I turn on, then my computer.

I made my normal cup and went up stairs to sit on my bed and my laptop, muting it so the annoying voice that's always informing me what's going on didn't wake Riley up.

The one email in my inbox was from, none other than, Adam.

_Dearest Cecila, _

_I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I've behaved like a monster and I'm truly sorry._

_You __have_ _to believe me when I tell you that I have __not__ been visiting you mid-night. I don't know what's going on, but please, please, please believe me. _

_All of my love, _

_Adam. _

The email would normally bother me endlessly, but I really paid no mind to it, since I had Riley.

It would probably come back to haunt me later. I would forgive him, but I couldn't be bothered now. If I forgave him, I might start loving him again.

I turned off my computer and heard Riley waking up from his sleep.

"Good morning…" I whispered to him.

"Good morning! How long have you been up?" He asked more cheerfully than I could have when I first woke up.

"Since seven, so about a half hour. Coffee?"

"I'd love some."

I got up to get him some and he followed close behind me.

I grabbed out a mug and poured him a cup, then handed it to him so he could finish it the way he wanted.

"Thank you, love. Emmit's not up yet?" He asked as he poured milk into his cup.

"Nope not yet." Then, as if on cue, Emmit, a morning person, came bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Morning, Emmit. How was taking Tabby home last night?"

"She asked for my number." He said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Did she now?" Riley asked not all interested.

"She did. And she found my name fascinating."

"She what? What'd you do?" I asked.

"Ok so she asks for my number when we get to her house right? So I pull out a sheet of paper from the car registration book thingy and I write : _Emmit 555-890-8786 – _and she's all "Oh my goodness. Is that how you spell your name? That is just so unique.", he said imitating her southern accent, "And I go "Yeah, well my mom didn't care for the usual Emmett spelling, so she decided to change it." And she's like "Aw, that's so awesome. I wish my mom had thought of something like that for me." so anyway, that's the story, but man this girl is _amazing!_"

"Psht." Riley scoffed.

"What, you got a better girl?" Emmit said forgetting.

"Um, yeah." He said nodding in my direction.

"Oh…right, duh. Well ok- she's amazing, but she's my sister. This girl is amazing and… _not _my sister."

Riley laughed, "Wow…what a classic piece of dialogue, Emmit."

"You should be more careful how you word things, Em. Someone _might_ think you're an idiot." I said sneeringly and Riley and I busted out laughing.

Emmit tried his best to ignore us, "So what do you guys think of her?"

"What do _I _think of her? Oh- let me tell you what I think of her." I said, glad for the opportunity. Riley rubbed my back to console me, then interrupted so I wouldn't say something I'd regret.

"I think she's cool." Riley said, "She's a little too perky for my taste. And her hair is too blond." He winked at me and I smiled.

"Her hair is too blond?" Emmit asked disbelieving.

"She's just not my type- but I'm glad you've found someone who is _your _type, Emmit." Riley said sincerely.

"Cecilia…?" Emmit asked.

Riley leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Be nice. Remember what I said."

I sighed heavily, "Yeah, she's ok. It drives me _nuts _though how she constantly interrupts. Oh, oh! And how she falls for you so easily! And how you _let _her fall for you. Gah, you're _such_ a _player_." I said disgustedly.

"But you like her as a person? You don't think she's fake or anything?" Emmit asked.  
"She's OK, Emmit. Don't push it."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, "Because we're all going to Cedar Point together today!"

Riley knew it all along, I could tell. He smiled in my direction, then he frowned, "I'm going, Cecilia…but I'm going to be trailing behind, or rather ahead, quite a ways, Ok?"  
"Why? What's going on?" I questioned frantically.

"Calm down. Emmit's invited Adam."

"You. did. _WHAT?!_" I was screaming now.

"Lia, Lia…please don't fret. I'll be there, just trailing behind. Eventually Emmit will go with Adam, and Tabby of course, to ride on some rides alone. And we can go on some. When that happens- I need you to do a little bit of acting. Pretend like you're fed up with Adam, or whatever, just make something up to get away without him wandering too much. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I said sadly.

Riley kissed me on my forehead, "Excellent."

I was calm for just a minute, knowing Riley would be there and then I thought of something.

"What about the trip there?" I asked.

"What about it?" Emmit asked clueless.

"I'm not riding with Adam." I said stubbornly.

"You are. But I'm going to be there, as is Tabby." Emmit justified.

"What about Riley?!"

"I'll be _fine!_" Riley started to explain, "I'm going to be going early, Lia. That way- I can be there to watch you, or rather him, the whole time. If I went late, he might have done something to you by the time I got there."

I jumped on that one, "So you think he's going to do something to me?"

"No, no! That's not at all what I was implying. Lia, if we thought he would do something do you really think we would invite him?"

"No."

Emmit jumped in, "So, this trip's a-go right?"

They looked at me, "Yes." I said finally.

"Cool beans! See- Cedar Point has the tallest roller coaster in the world- _The Top thrill dragster._" He said like a little kid.

I rolled my eyes and then a light bulb went off.

"I've just had a fabulous idea!" I exclaimed.

"What?" they both asked.

"We push Adam off of it!" I said grinning.

"Lovely. And what do we tell the authorities?" Emmit asked.

"He fell, duh."

Emmit looked at me dumbly, then ignored, "I've gotta go call Tabby." He called as he left the room, heading for the phone.

"But," Riley said softly to me, "You _do _love him."

"I don't _want _to love him. He's deceitful and conniving and malicious."

"You're only basing your judgments upon his nightly visits, which we are still trying to figure out."

"And the conversation after the fact." I said bitterly.

Riley looked nervous, I knew that he knew that Adam was like poison for me, but he kept on with his whole 'You love him. You can't deny it or force it to stop, we can't help it, and it's a natural emotion…" business.

"Take today to make one last decision, please, Cecilia. For me. I don't want you to make a snap decision and decide you can't love him because you love me. Find out, truly first. I don't want you to end up unhappy without him." He said, still keeping his voice soft.

"Fine." I pouted, "For you."

"Thank you." He said smiling weakly.

"But I still get to see you, right?" I asked him.

"I'll meet up with you in the park. But, that will require some acting on your part."

"It won't be acting." I said bitterly.

"We'll see." He said sighing.

Emmit came running back suddenly and while he was talking to Riley about the trip, I pulled out a pen and paper and quickly wrote "I choose _you_." I went up and kissed him quickly, only long enough to slip the note in his pocket without him noticing and then ran upstairs to get ready. I dressed simply, not abnormally and bolted back downstairs to see Riley and Emmit laughing. And of course, in Emmit's arms was 'Tabby cat.'

"Hey, Tabby! Glad you made it!" I said with false enthusiasm.

I looked at Riley, who had moved behind Emmit and Tabby and he was grinning uncontrollably and giving me two thumbs up. I smiled a little, trying to hide a laugh.

"Hi! Me too! This is going to be so much fun! Did you know Cedar Point has the tallest Roller Coaster in the world?" She asked giddily.

"Why, yes I did!" Emmit said before I could answer.

"It's just so cool isn't it?!" She said and they started a whole conversation of their own. Riley walked over to me on the staircase, "You look quite lovely." He said smiling.

I blushed, "Thank you."

"I'm going to climb up through the window to your room, okay?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Tabby. Later, man." He said to Emmit and then he kissed me quickly but I wasn't sure why.

"Where's he going?" Tabby asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"He can't come with us today. Adam doesn't like him much."

"Adam?" She asked.

Then Emmit explained everything to her and I finally caught on.

"Well now she knows the plan, so there's really no point in Riley hiding."

"Oh. Oops." Emmit said realizing he spoiled Riley's plan. We didn't even know if we could trust Tabby! I was enraged.

"Tabby you can't tell anyone what I've just told you. Promise me." He said quite fiercely.

She looked up at him sacredly, "I promise, Emmit. I do."

He looked at me and smiled, "There, see?"

I went up to my room and found Riley on my bed.

"You might as well come back down." I said bitterly, "My genius brother just told Tabby the _whole _thing."

Riley looked worried, "_All _of it?"

"_All _of it." I said angrily.

"Can she keep it confidential?"

"Supposedly." I huffed.

"Then we will be just fine. Will you _please _trust me more?"

"I don't know how." I admitted.

"It's there somewhere. You can trust me. Please do. I'll never let you fall." He told me.

"It's easier to trust you when you say it than it is when _he _says it."

"You've known me much longer."

"It's not just that and you know it."

He remained quiet after that. He slowly sat on my bed and I sat next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and touched my hand to his perfect chest, feeling the warmth it always brought.

"Why does Adam hate you so much?" I asked quietly.

"I wish I could tell you." He said regretfully.

"You can't tell me?" I asked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could, and I will be able to sometime soon." He told me and I let it go, knowing that I would know soon.

"Does Emmit know?"

"No."  
"Do you hate Adam as much as he hates you?"

"No. I don't hate Adam."

"You don't hate him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why so curious all of the sudden?"

"It's not all of the sudden, I've been wondering for quite some time."

"Well, I'll tell you as soon as I can."

I sighed and let it go.

Adam arrived shortly and before Riley even knew Adam was on his way, Riley left on the road trip to Cedar Point.

I ran down the stairs and again, put on a fake smile and enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Adam."

"Cecilia. Did you get my email?"

"Yes."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe me?"

"Maybe."

He kissed me and I pulled away.

"Do you really forgive me?"

"I don't know yet. I'm taking today to find out." I told him, dropping all of my fakeness.

He remained quiet.

"But when do you exactly plan on telling me the truth?" I asked.

He looked at me with soft eyes, "I've been telling you the truth." He whispered in my ear. I turned to goo, _snap out of it! You don't even love him anymore. _

_Yeah, you still do. _

_But you love Riley more! _

_Maybe. You're taking the day to find out. _

_No, I *know* I love Riley more. _

I continued to argue with myself.

"Hello, Adam!" Emmit greeted him warmly.

"Hi, Emmit." Adam replied, "No interrogations today?" He asked teasingly.

Emmit didn't smile, "No. Not today."

"Oh," He said suddenly remembering, "This is Tabitha."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! Well, actually my name is Tabitha, but everyone always calls me Tabby like a nickname, so you can call me Tabby! Dang, you most certainly are as good looking as Cecilia let on!"

I looked at Emmit with confused face. I never said anything to her about Adam. Emmit just shrugged.

Adam looked amused, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. Are you coming with us today?"

"I most certainly am! Did you know that Cedar Point has the largest roller coaster in the world? Emmit and I are hitting that one first! Aren't we, Em?"

Emmit grinned in her direction, "Yeah, we are."

"That's cool, that'll be fun." Adam said smiling, "What are we doing first, love?" he asked me.

"Um, well, I'm kind of thinking we should play it by ear." I told him.

"Did you also know that Cedar Point is the Roller Coaster capital of the _world_?" Emmit said quickly.

"Really? That's so cool!" I said falsely.

"When are we leaving?" Tabby asked excitedly.

Emmit checked his watch, "Now."

"Let's go!" Tabby yelled.

We climbed into the car, Tabby and I in the back (Emmit thought that was the safest option, despite wanting Tabby by him) and Emmit and Adam up front.

"How about we hit McDonalds first for soda?" Emmit asked us.

"OK." We all agreed.

We go to the McDonalds drive through and heard a very muffled, "Welcome to McDonalds may I take your order?"

"Yeah, um, 4 Cokes?" Emmit asked into the speaker.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Ok, window one."

We pulled up and the window opened to reveal a beyond gorgeous brunette. I didn't feel as threatened as I would have if Riley were in the car, but I could almost see Tabby's face turn green as grass.

The girl smiled at Emmit and Adam widely.

"Well, hello!" She called. She was British. Poor, poor Tabby.

"Hi." Emmit said smiling casually.

"One second." She said winking at Emmit.

She came back and had her number, of course, written on two cups.

"There you are. Have a nice day." She said, winking again.

"We will." Emmit told her.

We drove to the next window and paid, where there was a frumpy woman in her mid-forties, I relaxed for Tabby.

Then we drove off, sipping on our drinks.

"That stupid, air-headed brunette." Tabby spouted, "Flirting with _my _boyfriend. _Mine!_"

"Calm down, Tabby." Emmit reached back and patted her knee, "She didn't interest me at _all._" He reassured her.

"How could she not have interested you? Brunette and British? How absolutely typical."

He looked back at her and with the most tender look I've ever seen on Emmit he genuinely told her, "I much prefer southern blonds. Look," he said handing her his cup, "I even washed her number off."

She smiled and reached over his seat to peck him on the cheek.

I sat there watching. Riley would have done the same, I know it. I didn't even bother asking Adam because I didn't even care.

The next 4 hours in the car with Tabby's nonstop talking seemed to drag by.

"So Tabby…you have a southern accent?" He asked.

"I do, indeed!" She replied.

"In Ohio? Surely you aren't from here."

"No, I sure ain't. I'm from Arkansas. I moved up here about a year ago."

"Any reason why?"

"Naw, I just wanted a change and my parents agreed with me. Course, I wanted to go to Florida because of the beach, but my parents wanted to come to Ohio where it's rainier and snowier. But, I'm just fine with it because Emmit lives in Ohio." Tabby managed to turn every conversation around to praise Emmit. Emmit grinned at her, "Yeah, I'm pretty glad you don't live in Arkansas anymore." He winked and she giggled. I could have gagged myself then and there, but then I saw how happy Emmit was. If Emmit was happy, I'd try to be happy for him.

As much as Tabby annoyed me, I would try and befriend her. I say that putting a strong emphasis on _try._

"So, Cecilia, I know ya'll are playing it by ear and all but do you wanna come on the Top Thrill Dragster with Em and I first? It'll be nice to have another girl with us." She said to me hopefully.

"Oh, um, yeah I guess so." I said not fully knowing what it was about.

She winked at me and then it only took a short second to figure out that she didn't want me alone with Adam. I was touched. She may have been annoying, but she really cared for me like Emmit and Riley did. Well, maybe not as much as they did, but the caring was there.

I smiled softly at her and she squeezed my hand. I pulled away quickly when I saw Adam watching us in the mirror. My smile faded instantly.

"So the Top Thrill Dragster first then, Lia?" He asked.

"Is that OK with you?" I asked him.

"I'll do what you do." He smiled at me and I mustered up a grin.

Part of me, deep down, knew he was lying, but Riley was right and I knew I couldn't deny that I did still love him. I knew I had to forgive him, even though he didn't deserve it. I leaned up and kissed his cheek to imply that nothing was wrong. He smiled back at me and then I looked at Tabby who was smiling. She clearly was on to me. Emmit must have really left nothing out because she knew that I really hadn't forgiven him, I knew he was lying, but still loved him. I looked sadly at the ground thinking about Riley and how I needed to see him. I _did _love Adam, I know I've said it a thousand times, but Adam held only a fraction of my heart and Riley held all but that small fraction. Tabby squeezed my knee.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed to me.

"Riley." I mouthed back.

She frowned at the thought. She knew I loved Riley more. Emmit must have told her that too.

"Everything OK?" Emmit asked, noticing we were both frowning.

"Yes." I told him.

"I think that's the first time I've seen a frown on your face, Tabby. What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Aw, nothing. I'm just thinking about a friend of mine." She told him looking him in the eye and raising her eyebrows. Adam was looking the opposite direction, so I didn't worry about him catching on.

Emmit got the idea, "Oh."

"Look! There it is, there it is!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Sure is." I said.

We parked quickly, it wasn't busy so it wasn't very hard to find a parking spot. I looked around and then was pleased when I finally spotted Riley's car.

We got up to the ticket booth and the man behind the counter looked at all four of us, "What? No school today?"

"We're from out of state." Emmit lied smoothly, "Vacationing here is so much fun. Wait till I tell my friends I went to the roller coaster capital of the world!"

The ticket manager rolled his eyes irritated, we quickly paid, got tickets and ran through the park doors.

I saw Riley, walk by us near the concession stand. I don't think he noticed us.

"Um, Emmit I'm going to the bathroom, okay? Why don't you all go wait in line for the coaster?" I told them.

"Well, there aren't very many people in line, so we can wait for you." He told me. Tabby urged him along gently.

"A woman doesn't like to be waited for while she's in the restroom, silly." She said and the three walked off. She turned around and winked at me and I smiled. She actually wasn't so bad after all.

I ran to Riley.

"Riley!" I yelled.

"Hey!" He called, running to meet me.

"How was the trip?" He asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"It was good. Tabby looked out for me. Emmit was oblivious to some things and Adam. Well, I was on my best behavior. Meaning I didn't interrogate him."

He smiled, "Excellent. Are they waiting for you?"

"In line for the Top Thrill Dragster."

"That's a fun ride. I just got off." He said trying to tame his hair.

"When will I see you?" I asked impatiently.

"You're seeing me now." He smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"Ok, look," He said pointing at the Ferris wheel, "I'll meet you there at 12:30. Does that sound agreeable?"

I looked at my watch. It was 10:00. Only two and a half hours.

"Yes." I said smiling.

He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away, moving his mouth close to my ear, "Try to have fun, love?"

"I will. I really will. I have Tabby. She's proving to be not so horrid after all."

He laughed, "Good, good. See you soon."

He kissed me on the forehead and I walked casually to the Top Thrill Dragster and he walked in the other direction.

I ran around the side of the bathroom and made it look like I had just come out. Adam saw me coming and yelled "Over here!" and I ran to them.

"Ah, there you are!" Emmit said.

"Here I am."

"Was it clear and copious?" he asked me grinning.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"I'm not going to bother to entertain your retarted-ness."

Emmit laughed. "I love how you make up your own words." He teased.

Adam turned to Emmit and started talking about which ride to go on next, while they were doing that, Tabby turned to me.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know how much more I could take without him." I told her.

"Good. Adam's kind of scarin' me."

"What's he doing?" I asked panicked.

"Oh nothing, but once in a while, he looks at Emmit. Or you, and probably me too with a fierce glare. I swear it- he almost looks demonic, just like you told Emmit and Emmit told me." She said wide-eyed.

"I've noticed too. Wait- he does it to Emmit?"

"Only when Emmit suggests we not leave you two alone. He's good at making up excuses for it though."

"That reminds me- thanks for inviting us to go on the ride with you. I was scared to go anywhere with Adam alone."

"You shoulda said something, Lia! Emmit _and I _are here to look out for you. If you're scared, then we gotta do something about it."

"Thanks, Tabby." I smiled and she hugged me unexpectedly. I hugged her back and then pulled away before Adam noticed. I was thankful for Tabby. She was two years older than I was, a year older than Emmit, but they didn't care, and she watched out for me like a big sister. Yeah, I could easily be friends with her now.

We finally got on the ride and it was over before any of us had time to blink.

"That was _awesome!_" Emmit said, clearly stoked.

"It was pretty cool." I agreed.

"Pretty cool? It was pretty cool? _Just _pretty cool?" He asked me annoyed.

"It was very cool." I said to please him, and it worked. The next two hours flew by as the four of us rode on most of the roller coasters in the park.

I looked at Adam, trying to work up a good false argument, and then the opportunity presented itself when he leaned down to my ear to whisper, "Believe me now?"

"No." I whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because you were in my room!"

"I was not."

"I saw you!"

"You're imagining things! Please leave me out of your delusional ranting!" He yelled frustrated.

"Delusional. Ranting?!"

"Yes. That seems to be exactly what they are! I haven't even been in your room! Ever!" He said to me looking at me angrily and demonically.

"You have so! And I am _not _delusional!"

"Oh? How else would you define this?"

"This is _reality, _Adam! You were in my room, I'm not making any of it up, and I am not seeing anything!" I yelled.

"Oh aren't you? If you aren't seeing anything than how come you saw 'me' in your room?"

"Because you were there!" I said trembling. The argument wasn't fake anymore.

He took a step towards me before yelling, "I. was. Not! Will you please drop it!?"

I watched Emmit behind him, who was about ready to pounce on the guy for taking that step. Tabby looked ready to kill him (Adam) as well. I thought she'd be scared, but she looked like a protective mother hen.

I looked at them to signal that I was going to find Riley and then ran off as quickly as possible. Tears flooded from my eyes. The argument was intended to be fake, but ended up being as real as everything.

I found Riley leaning on wall of the building next to the Ferris wheel.

"Cecilia, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Adam…we fought again."

"Again? It was supposed to be a fake argument!"

"I thought so too. And then we started yelling and screaming. Then he took a step _towards _me and-"

Riley cut me off, "_What?!_"

"It's ok. Emmit and Tabby were ready to kill him if he even laid a finger on me and then I ran here as quickly as possible."

"It's all getting so out of hand." He mumbled darkly and angrily.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"What will I tell Emmit?"  
"You'll call Emmit now and tell him the truth, but then tell him to tell Adam that you called a cab."

I did as I was told and Riley and I rode off.

The car ride gave me plenty of time to ask questions.

"What's getting out of hand?" I asked, my voice still shaking.

"What?"

"You said 'It's all getting so out of hand.' What's getting out of hand?"

"Oh." He said warily, "Everything."

"Dang it, Riley!" I yelled and he turned, a surprised look on his face, "I need to know what the heck's going on!"

He sat silent for a minute and tears started to roll down my cheeks silently.

"Cecilia...I…"

"Please, Riley. Please." I begged, my voice shaking.

"It's not that easy."

"Why can't it be?!"

"It's just that…I can't…"

"Riley. Please." I leaned over and touched his shoulder. I looked into his eyes. He wanted to tell me, I could see it in his pool blue eyes.

"I can't do it here. Wait until we get to your place."

"How long?"

"We're almost there."

His maniacal driving had gotten us home in thirty minutes! I was thankful though. The sooner I knew the truth, the better.

13. _The Dragon. _

He sat me down on the couch and then sat next to me.

"Lia, feel my chest."

I did as I was told.

"What do you feel?"

"It's hot." I told him, "Strangely hot."

"Now look into my eyes. Have you ever seen anyone with the same color before?"

I looked into his deep, pool blue eyes and realized that I actually hadn't seen the same color before. I shook my head.

He pulled out a knife and pressed it to his arm, I panicked instantly.

"_What are you doing?!_"

"Calm down, love."

The cut on his arm bleed a dark, almost black shade of red.

"What's wrong with your blood?" I asked petrified.

"Nothings wrong." He said calmly.

Then I watched as a new coat of skin covered the cut.

"H-How…did…?"

"Cecilia. I'm going to show you something now, you absolutely cannot tell anyone of this. Please, don't be scared of me okay?" He said calmly, holding onto my shoulder.

I nodded faintly and he got up slowly.

He placed himself in the center of my living room and stretched out his muscular arms. His body turned black and then Riley wasn't there anymore. In his place, was what looked like a dragon. His large blue eyes looked at me tenderly. I looked through teary, terrified eyes at what was in front of me. His body was covered in a million resplendent, blue scales matching his eyes. His enormous body filled my living room and his tale wrapped around his body. It had no ears, but his eyes were soft and warm. The beast leaned beside me and almost seemed as though it were smiling. I got a glimpse of his large, sharp teeth that could penetrate through just about anything. His feet were large and he had claws the size of my hand. His massive wings slid down his back majestically. I looked at him not knowing what to think. I was horrified, fascinated, perplexed and several other emotions all at one time.

I couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth to say something but words failed me.

Suddenly the beast downsized and Riley appeared again.

I grabbed the knife that he had used to cut himself and held it in a murderous way. Riley slowly walked steadily towards me.

"Cecilia…put the knife down."

I shook my head horrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lia, but the knife will."

I shook my head once again.

"Please, Cecilia, I would never hurt you and you know it."

I looked at him for a long time and then threw the knife down and sobbed harder than I ever have before.

He ran over to me on the couch and held me. I almost pulled away, but the warmth of his chest felt good.

"B-but y-y-you're a…"

"Shhhh."

My sobbing stopped.

"You're a dragon." I said softly.

He only looked at me.

"But that's impossible." I told him.  
He still remained silent.

"That just can't happen."

"I'm a dragon." He admitted quietly.

"But…how?"

"You don't know much about my family, do you?"

"I don't know anything about your family." I told him. I was still in shock and the room was spinning.

"Decades ago my grandfather, or rather great-great-great-great grandfather, moved here from China-"

"You're Chinese?"

"I don't look Chinese, I know. That's because I inherited enough American genes to look American."

"So your parents are American too then?"

"Yes. Only my grandfather was Chinese. Anyway he was forced to move from China to America because my grandmother found out he was a dragon. It's a bit like being a witch back in the 1700's in America. He came here and re-married and had children, who had children, who had children, and well you get the picture. So here I am. Only a few of us have the dragon gene, it's very rare for two in the same family to have it, but it makes sense in my fami-"

"Your mom is a dragon too." I said more as a statement.

"Yes she is." He said looking at me with a curious face.

"Her eyes." I said dazed.

"Oh, right."

"But…dragons…attack people." I said getting teary again.

"There, there, Lia." He said holding me.

"We aren't all the same. There are different types of dragons. We're benign dragons."

"Benign?"

"Yes, I know the term is a bit boring, but I mean we don't harm people. We try to protect them as best we can in fact. Most of the dragons back in China are the exact opposite of benign. Malevolent Dragons."

"How does it work?" I asked, now curious.

"Well, it's also rare for a woman to be a dragon without…another dragon causing it. My mom is a natural dragon. Normally natural dragons end up being benign. If a dragon turns you into a dragon, then because of the painful experience, normally you become malevolent. But since my mom is a natural dragon, she's the Chinese inheritant, I'm a dragon. If a woman is a natural born dragon, her child will also be a dragon. My mom is the only natural born woman in the family. We don't know how she could've become a dragon."

"You're a natural?" I asked.

"Yes, I am."

"But, I mean, how do you _know _if you're going to become a dragon…naturally of course?"

"All of us are born with brown eyes. By the age of ten, sometimes later or sooner, it depends on the person, your eyes start to color. Mine went blue, that's why my scales are blue."

I shuddered at the word 'scales'.

"So, your Mom is green?"

"Yes, that's right."

"But, how come I never noticed your eyes?" I asked wondering.

"We were kids; you probably didn't pay much attention."

There was a long pause as I had time to come up with more questions.

"Are you…? I mean, are you immortal?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Yes. I'm immortal."

"But, how? I mean, I _grew up_ with you?"

"Dragons are given from the time of birth to the time of becoming a dragon, plus ten years onto that to grow. That way we are in our adult form. I become totally immortal when I'm 21."

"What about un-natural born dragons? When do they become immortal?"

"It depends. They take on the same immortality age as the dragon who created them."

I could tell that Riley was glad I was asking so many questions for him to answer. His voice was a lighter tone than when he had first started to 'explain.'

"How do you create dragons?" I asked.

"You have to set the person on fire." He said like it was something you hear everyday.

"You _what?!" _ I screamed.

"Dragons breathe fire, I'm sure you already knew that, but in our fire is a powerful venom that won't completely burn the person, but turn them into a dragon. It's a very long, painful process." He explained.

"So you could turn me into a dragon? And I would be immortal with you forever?" I asked.

"Yes. But, no."

"No what?"

"No, I will absolutely not do that to you."  
"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't stand to cause you pain, Lia."

"But, it would all be worth it in the end. I would be with you and I wouldn't feel any pain."

"Lia, didn't you hear me? It's a long, painful process. Transformation can sometimes take _weeks_. I couldn't stand to see you writhing in pain for weeks. And what would we tell Emmit? Plus don't you remember me telling you that dragon-made-dragons normally wind up being malevolent?"

"I don't know what we would tell Emmit. I don't care about the pain, Riley. I want to live with you for the rest of my life, I'll take any path I can to get to that place. And- I have you, you could control me from becoming malevolent."

"I can't do it. I can't _set you on fire_, Cecilia."

"You can do it knowing I'd be with you forever."

"No. I can't do it. What if you decide you don't love me anymore?"

"Not possible." I said, devastated at the thought.

"What if you decide you love Adam more _after _I turn you into a dragon?"

"Not possible." I repeated.

"It is."

"Riley. Listen to me- I do not love Adam anymore. I will never love Adam again. I love you. I will always love you. Adam is gone. Adam is dead to me." I told him completely honestly because I _didn't _love Adam anymore.

"I can't do it, Lia."

"Hmph." I said, temporarily giving up. _Temporarily. _

I laid in his arms for a while and then he finally spoke quietly.

"You aren't afraid of me?"

"I was at first. But, you'd never hurt me, Riley, unless it was for the better." I said implying him turning me into a dragon.

Riley knew what I was insinuating, but he ignored, "I'm a beast, though. That doesn't scare you anymore? Don't get me wrong, I couldn't ask for more." He said.

"No."

"I was so afraid…for nothing." He said unbelieving, "I'm so relieved you know though."

We sat in silence for a while.

"What do dragons eat?" I asked him.

"Anything."

"Anything? People included?" I asked horrified.

"Malevolent dragons will eat humans, yes. Benign dragons don't desire or really, like the taste of humans. It's choice and preference really. Benign ancestors refused to eat humans, so now we don't have an acquired taste for them. It's like if you had liver. You wouldn't enjoy it, unless you had an acquired taste."

"Ok, so what do benign dragons eat?"

"Nothing different from human food." He said smiling.

"Good then. What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything." He said grinning.

Just then, the phone started ringing loudly throughout the house.

"I'm on it." I said managing to pull myself from his arms to get to the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Cecilia?" the small voice asked on the other line, I recognized Stephanie's small voice.

"Steph?"

"Yeah, Lia, it's me. Can I come over? I need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She suddenly burst into sobs.

"Um. Ok, yeah, just come over…I'll see you soon?"

"Y-yes."

With a faint click the line went dead and Riley was looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"That was my friend Stephanie." I told him.

"She's coming over?"

"She needed to talk about something desperately. She was sobbing uncontrollably."

"Should I go?"

"No!" I yelled jumping towards him with my arms extended.

"Whoa, okay!" he said laughing.

Before I knew it, I was wrapped in his arms again in a gentle embrace.

"Is your chest so warm because you breathe fire then?" I asked, still having thousands of questions engraved in my brain.

"Partly because of that, partly because of the warm venom and partly because dragons have two hearts."

"You have two hearts?" I said stunned, looking up into his dragon eyes.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ok. So- dragons can create other dragons, that much we have established, correct?"

"Yes." I said not wanting to irritate him.

"Ok, a dragon can only create one dragon every one thousand years because when we create other dragons, one of our hearts goes out into them, slowly we grow another one, but I don't know how."

"Oh. How does it get to them? Clearly it can't travel through the venom."

"Right. I actually have no idea how the heart gets to the other person. It just does I guess." He said with a wondering look.

"Is your dad a created dragon?" I asked him slowly and carefully.

"No. My mom didn't want to turn him into a dragon." He said slowly.

"Why?"

"The _pain_, Lia. It's so much pain to have to endure. Can you imagine being set on fire and have intoxicating venom running in circles through your bloodstream?"

"It would be over soon though." I reminded him quietly.

"And then you have to spend the rest of your life as a beast."

"A beautiful beast. And I'd be with you for all of forever."

He only sighed.

"Unless…you don't want me to be with you forever." I said backing away, tears forming.

A look of horror spread across Riley's face as he ran to pick me up.

"Don't ever say that. How could I not want you forever? You are my life."

"Then why won't you turn me into a dragon?" I demanded.

"You've only _just _learned that there is such a thing. Let's not be irrational about this. Give yourself some time to think clearly."

I thought about it and realized he made good point.

He kissed me on the forehead.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked again. .

"I really don't mind, Lia."

"How about lasagna? It's quite simple to make. I can fix it up while Steph is here."

"Sounds good." He said smiling.

Emmit and Tabby arrived shortly before Stephanie did.

"So I was thinking…" Emmit started slowly.

"Let's just take the week off. I mean- we've finished all of the exams and this week is basically pointless, since the last week of school before summer is filled with announcements and other pointless "Have safe fun over summer" speeches."

"I don't know, Emmit." I told him.

"C'mon. What's the point, really?"

"I'm in." Riley called.

"Ok, I'm in." I said thinking of Riley.

Emmit smiled, "Excellent."

"What about Tabby?"

"Aw, I've already talked about it to her. She's in it wholeheartedly."

"Ok, well, Steph's coming over and she sounded really distressed, so if you would please go to the living room?" I asked.

Emmit rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok."

He pulled Tabby in with him. Riley followed.

"Wait, Riley."

"Yeah?"

"Stay here, ok? I want to introduce you."

He smiled, "Kay."

14._Stephanie._

Riley was chopping onions, since I couldn't help but cry while cutting onions. His dragon eyes could tolerate it. I was on mushroom duty and then Stephanie barged through the door.

"Hey, Lia. Oh, I didn't know you had company." She said sadly.

Riley and I exchanged glances.

"Steph, this is my boyfriend, Riley."

"What happened to Adam?"

"Um, I'll explain later."

"Oh ok, well it's nice to meet you, Riley." She said shaking his hand.

"You too." He said warmly.

"I'll go out in the living room so you can talk." He said kissing my cheek.

Steph looked at me as he was walking out.

"He's a _hunk_." She said to me in awe.

Riley chuckled a bit, I knew he could hear.

"Yeah." I said, still staring at the path he had just walked.

"So, Steph, what's wrong?"

Her eyes started fogging, "Fidele dumped me, Lia!"

I hugged her, "No! Why?"

"I don't know. He just said that I was 'old news'."

"Oh."

"My other 'friends' left me because, I didn't realize, they are so shallow and only want 'popular' friends with boyfriends."

"It's ok, Steph! We'll get through it. Look- if Fidele was stupid enough to dump such an amazing girl, then we obviously shouldn't be missing him."

She sniffled, "You're right. There's other fish in the sea, right?"

"Exactly. And Fidele was the smelliest." I said smiling.

She laughed, "Thanks. I feel much better now having you here." She told me and I smiled warmly.

"Does Riley have a brother?" She asked laughing.

I laughed back, "No. He has a sister though."

I continued chopping mushrooms and then moved on to bits of salami. "What happened with you and Adam?" She asked cautiously.

I dared not get into everything, the nightly visits, the dragons, so I just said, "Oh. He ended up being a weird jerk who stalked me." I told her simply.

"Wow, that's creepy. How'd you meet Riley then? Was he competition for Adam?"

"Yes I think Adam felt threatened by Riley, but I've been practically best friends with Riley for nearly all of my life. And when Adam…um, stalked me, Riley was there to protect me."

"Protect you? Did he try to kill you or something?"

"Um, well I meant Riley was just there." I was horrible at lying.

"And then you started to fall for Riley?"

"Exactly."

"I think my problem was I didn't love Fidele enough and he got bored with me." She said still dazed.

"No, Steph. You're one of the most loving people I know. Look at me- I've been throwing love around like extra change. First Adam. I fell in love with him in _a day_. Now Riley. But I don't regret that one."

"Do you regret Adam?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I felt bad for Riles during that time. He had to watch it all. No, because I can't regret something that once made me smile."

She watched me.

"But the difference is, I only loved Adam a little. In fact it was more of a strong like. I'm in love with Riley. I love him more than the world itself. He's amazing." I told her honestly.

"And you've been best friends with him. That's got to be great because you already know so much about each other."

I laughed because it seemed like I knew nothing about Riley since he told me, or showed me, what he did today.

"Ok- I'll settle for a cousin." She said laughing along with me.

The rest of the time with Stephanie was relaxed. We didn't talk about emotions or boys anymore, we just talked about school and girly things. Stephanie had to be home for dinner, but Tabby and, of course Riley stayed.

Riley would stay for as long as I wanted, or rather needed at this point.

We all had a quick dinner, and everyone loved the lasagna. Tabby had to excuse herself before her parents called angrily. Emmit kissed Tabby a quick goodbye and made her promise to call.

"Bye, Tabby. Thanks for everything." I told her.

"Yeah." Riley agreed nodding in my direction.  
"Anytime." She called heading out the door.

"Don't forget to call me, Tabs." Emmit reminded grinning.

"Psht." She scoffed, "I won't, trust me!" She smiled back at him.

We heard her car drive off softly.

"She's nice." I told Emmit.

"I knew you'd like her!" Emmit said nudging me.

"Did you see her face when Adam stepped towards me."

"Did _you_ see _my_ face when he stepped towards you?" He said.

"You both looked like you were ready to kill him." I said.

"We were."

"If he so much as blinks again in your direction, I'm coming after him." Riley said.

Emmit scoffed, "What are _you _gonna do? Just one person can't knock him down."

I laughed internally. Clearly Emmit had no idea.

"Help me clear, Riley?" I asked looking at the dishes on the table.

"Oh, yeah." He jumped up.

"Ok, I'm gonna go shower up." Emmit said.

As soon as I heard the water upstairs running, I dropped the dishes and looked at Riley.

"Are we, no, you, going to tell him?"

"I will. In time."

"Riley, the secrecy can't go on forever. Believe me, Emmit can take it better than I did initially."

"The secrecy has gone on for this long, it can wait a few more days."

"Tell him tomorrow? Please? Emmit deserves to know, Riley. He's been your best friend since you were in first grade." I tried convincing him.

He sighed, "I know. I'll do it as soon as I can, I promise. I just don't want you to be around when I do it."

"Why?"

"Because Emmit will handle it as the older brother trying to protect his frail sister from the big scary dragon." He pointed out.  
"Oh, right. That's a good idea."

"Hey, Riley?"

"Mhm?"

"Why is Adam so threatened by you?"

"I'm a dragon I guess."

I gasped loudly, "He _knows?!_"

"Yes. Yes, he knows."

"How?"

"We have a family…history."

Silence filled the kitchen once again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I prodded.

"How much do you know about Adam's family?" he asked not looking me in the eye.  
"Not much." I breathed heavily, "I've never even met his parents."

"There's a reason." Riley said grimly, "Adam's family is from Europe originally. They moved here ages ago. Just a while after my grandfather arrived."

I stared at him, unmoving.

"My grandfather tried to make peace with them. They didn't like that we were benign dragons. They wanted dragons that they could control, dragons that would bring them prey."

I was shaking now.

"We, the part of my family that were dragons then, there were only 3- my grandfather, his new transformed wife and their eldest son, refused to assist them in their hunt. Adam's family got upset, but left us alone for about two years, trying to live harmoniously. Then Adam's family started the attacks all over Fostoria. People started disappearing everywhere and police claimed that they were attacks of a rogue animal." He eyed me cautiously for my reaction. I could feel blood draining from my face as I listened horrified of what he would say next.

He continued, "My grandfather tried to calmly and collectively confront Adam's grandfather over leaving the city and going somewhere else to hunt." He winced, "Adam's grandfather seemed to take it lightly, but nearly a week later, my grandfather found his youngest son, red eyed and crazed as all of Adam's family was. We didn't know what had happened, we only knew that Edgar, that was his name, was one of them. He went around killing people just as Adam's family did and he rebelled against us. At first my grandfather went into a deep sadness, then rage filled through his entire body. Normally dragons are very good controlling our emotions, but my grandfather killed all but Edgar. Even though Edgar was as dangerous, or possibly more dangerous than the rest of them because he was so young, my grandfather couldn't destroy his own son. Adam is one of the direct descendents of Edgar." He finished quietly.

"But…how was it Adam's family if he's a descendant of Edgar? Edgar is from your family?"

"Adam's grandfather transformed Edgar into one of them through his venom. They're venomously linked you could say."

"You and Adam are relatives?" I asked choking.

"Well, not even near to immediate, but yes."

"What._is_.Adam?"

"Come here." He said and he held my hand, "Adam sucks the blood out of his victims. He's a vampire."

"Adam's a…a….a….vampire?" I asked tears forming. I sobbed hard with the reality that the boyfriend I was about to break up with was a vampire and the man I loved more than anything in the world was a dragon.

Once again, emotions flooded through my brain and overwhelmed me. Riley continued to hold me close and rock me as I sobbed.

Suddenly, anger kicked in.

"Why would you let me date Adam? He could have so easily killed me?" I yelled.

"I thought…maybe…he would be a 'benign' vampire. And then when you told me about the nighttime visits, I knew he wasn't. So, I refused to leave you. He's been trying to get you alone, Lia. That's his main goal. I won't let him get near it, I won't. And he knows I won't. That's why he feels threatened by me."

"Why does he want me?!"

"That's something I can't answer, love."

"How could you offer me such a choice as to be with him forever?!"

"Because there is still a small chance that he might not want you the way I think he wants you. He may really just love you for you and not your…blood."

"The one guy that actually likes me ends up being a vampire intent on killing me. I knew something was wrong." I started crying.

"The one guy?" Riley asked confused, "Cecilia, I _more _than like you clearly. I _love _you. And I'm not a vampire-"

"You're right- you're a dragon." I said distastefully.

"Yes. I'm a dragon who will use everything in my power to keep you safe. I'm not intent on killing you, I can't even fathom putting you through any type of mild pain."

"Riley! What did you _do?!_" Emmit groaned from the doorway.

"I didn't do anything, Emmit." Riley assured him.

"Then…what's going on?!" Emmit bellowed.

"Tell you later." Riley mouthed.

And I knew that Riley would tell him everything. Riley would tell him, or probably show him, that he was a dragon. Riley would explain Adam and his history. Emmit would find out why I was crying so hysterically and after that moment, the moment Emmit found out, my life wouldn't be mine anymore. Emmit would flock me every second, even though he would stand useless against Adam. Tabby would hang around me all the time, when Emmit couldn't. And Riley, Riley already was around me, holding me all the time. But, that last part I didn't mind.

It was amazing how in just one short day, everything could become so turned upside-down. This morning when I woke up, I was happy as a lark with Riley-the 'human'- on the floor outside of my room. Now he was a dragon. I was, well, not happy, but I could tolerate going to Cedar Point with Adam-the 'human.' Who was now a vampire. Now when I thought of going anywhere with Adam, paranoia filled my thoughts and the world started spinning with his face pictured in my brain. My first kiss I'd ever had, was with a sadistic vampire only pretending to love me to lure me into his death trap. Now, the kisses I had were with a dragon, who if malevolent would also lure me into his death trap. But, Riley stepped in to save me from Adam. It was amazing how it was all turning out, so confusing. How everything managed to link back together in an unpredictable, somewhat scary way. I cried for hours and Riley sat there like a martyr (although he never played that card) holding me silently, rocking me back and forth. I finally calmed down, but refused to move from his cradled arms. I listened to the steady beat of his heart. I'm not sure which one.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"You really should get some sleep, Lia. It's late and you've had a tremendously long and weird day, I'm sure." He chuckled. Emmit looked at him confusedly but let it go with the promise that Riley would tell him later.

I agreed and went to bed. Riley wasn't ready to sleep yet, so I fell asleep a little worried without him in sight.

13. _Emmit finds out._

The next morning I woke up to see not just Riley, but Emmit outside my room too.

I sighed knowing that my predictions (that Emmit would rarely leave my side even though he couldn't do much against Adam) had come true.

I quietly got out of bed and started to walk out of my door. I managed to sneak past Riley, but Emmit woke up suddenly and grabbed my ankle, pulling me to the ground. I landed all over the staircase with a loud thud against the wood steps.

"Crap, Emmit! What the heck was that for?!" I demanded angrily while trying to stand up.

"I'm keeping you safe. Riley told me _everything_."

"I'm not a hostage, Emmit! I'll go anywhere in the house I want without you tripping me. Gosh."

"Just trying to protect you." He said casually.

Riley woke up sometime between the falling, the yelling and Emmit's excuses and ran to help me up while Emmit enjoyed my pain.

"No need to trip her, Emmit. If she's in the house, with us then she's ok." Riley told him protectively.

"Yeah, yeah" Emmit sighed.

"So what are you two going to do about graduation?" I asked sidetracking.

"Skipping." Emmit said like it was common.

"Skipping? You're skipping your high school graduation?" I asked surprised.

"We still graduate, Lia. We're only skipping the ceremony." Riley said and I ignored their flippancy. I was not going to miss the biggest day of my life. That was like skipping your release from prison.

"C'mon," Riley said looking at the cut I got from our metal railing, "Let's treat that."

I walked with him to the bathroom and showed him where everything was, since he insisted upon curing me himself.

"You have your tetanus shots, right?"

"Yes." I told him.

"How did Emmit take it?" I asked him biting my lip nervously.

"Well, he didn't try to stab me." He looked at me teasingly.

"What was I supposed to do? My boyfriend suddenly morphs into a dragon?"

"No one faults you." He said smiling.

"Ok, seriously? What'd he do?"

"His breathing started to be uneven and he needed to sit down. But then after the initial shock, and then worries about Adam, he thought it was very cool."

"He did?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, he did. He's writing a book on it. It's called 'My best friend's a dragon.'" He said laughing.

"You can't be serious?"

"Ask him yourself." He said and we both almost burst laughing.

He got me all bandaged up and we walked down to the kitchen to find Emmit drinking coffee and staring out the window.

"What'cha doing, Em?" I asked him.

"Thinking." He told me.

"About your book?"

"Hey- how'd you know about it?"

"So it _is _true!" I yelled laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. It's going to be a best seller." He said grinning.

Riley couldn't contain his laughter and hearing him laugh made me laugh with him.

"You'll see." Emmit said faithfully.

"Mhm, I'm sure we will Emmit, I'm sure we will." I said being evocable.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Let's just chill today. Your Mom will probably come back sometime though." Riley thought.

"Oh right. She might wonder why we aren't at school…" I trailed off.

"Psht," Emmit scoffed, "She suggested it."

"What? You talked to her? When?" I asked quickly.

"Gosh, Lia, relax. She called at Cedar Point. She said that she's going to be busy with work, but we might as well just take our break early. There really is _no _point in going to school this last couple of days."

"Oh. So she's still going to be gone?" I asked.

Emmit nodded looking down at his coffee, "Sorry, Lia."

"I don't freakin' care anymore." I growled glowering out the window.

We sat there in silence for a long time, then the shrill telephone ring pierced through the house.

"On it." Emmit said answering the phone, "Ryan residence."

"Oh, hello." His voice came across unfriendly, "No, she's not here right now."

Riley and I stared at him, Riley's face went pale.

"She left early this morning to go somewhere with Riley, I think."

"I'll tell her. Bye."

"Who was it?" I demanded.

"Adam."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Obviously I told him that you were out with Riley. He probably won't come looking for you since Riley's with you."

"What's the message you're supposed to give me?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh- he's sorry…blah blah blah. All the same crap load he's been giving you repeatedly." Emmit was mad, it was clear.

"Cecilia, we need to leave." Riley said darkly.

"What? Why? What happened to chilling?"

"Plans have changed."

"Why?"

Emmit stayed out of it, but looked confused.

"He's coming here to see if Emmit was lying. He's coming now and he's coming fast."

"So? We'll tell him we just got back."

"He won't buy it, Lia. Listen- you have to trust me. There are still a lot of things you don't know about our kinds."

"Tell me, then!"

"Get dressed and in the car." I did as I was told as quickly as possible.

Riley was already in the car with a worried, or maybe angry, expression across his face.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"I knew it was Adam on the phone because dragons can hear things over ten times more clearly than dogs themselves, as well as our sense of smell. Anyway- I could recognize his voice over the phone."

"And that he'd be coming?"

"Vampires are predictable, Lia. As I said before: dragons are fairly well at keeping our emotions intact. Vampires however, aren't. They act instinctively to everything. I'm quite shocked that he didn't…kill you when you fought it out yesterday." He cringed, "Being around vampires, even the ones that don't hunt humans, is very dangerous."

"Again- why would you even give me the option of letting me love him?"

"You couldn't help it and neither could I and if he really, really loved you for you than he would be able to control his emotions around you. Which is why I think he might actually love you for you. Because he managed to keep his emotions fairly controlled, but again, Adam is a good actor."

"But if Adam is such a good actor, how did you know that he would come over? He could go against the odds and act?" I said more of a question.

He sighed, "I can…see things."

"See things?"

"Yes. Like seeing the future, but I see the present. Just far away."

"Like a mind reader?"

"Kind of. But, I can't read minds I can only see what's going on far away. I have to stop and focus on the person to see what they're doing though."

"So that's how you knew Adam was coming and why you weren't worried so much even when you couldn't see me…because you could still see me?"

"Exactly. Well, I do worry when I can't see you because even when I can see you in my…visions I guess, I can't come right away to protect you if something happens."

I'm so sorry for bringing you into all of this, Lia. You don't deserve to carry such a burden as this. I can't even imagine how you could feel."

"I'm quite bewildered by it all." I told him honestly.

"Understandably so."

"It just doesn't make sense. One day I'm living my life perfectly, well, not perfectly but you get the idea, with an amazing best friend who I loved more than a friend and a boyfriend who creeped me out sometimes, but I still loved him and now…now the best friend who is more than friend is a dragon, and the boyfriend that I cringe when I even think about is a vampire. And until yesterday I thought dragons and vampires didn't exist. And now, come to find out that the man I deeply love _is _a dragon and…" I trailed off.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I didn't want to get you involved. I've loved you all my life, but I just wanted to protect you, and then you fell in love with me, which I don't really understand why."

"You don't know _why_?"

"No, quite honestly. I'm a beast, Lia. I don't deserve your love."

"You have it though, and you always will. I love you because you are the sweetest, most thoughtful, pers- dragon," I corrected smiling, "that I have ever met. You're amazing. I know all of that sounds stupid, but I honestly can't put into words how I feel."

"The writer can't think of words." He said quietly.

"No, she can't. She can't because she loves the dragon so much that all of the words in her vocabulary would belittle it."

"You still don't deserve to be in the middle of this."

"I'm glad I am, Riley. If I weren't in the middle, where would you be now? If you hadn't have told me, where would we be?"

"School most likely, living out normal lives. Or- you would. I'd still be a dragon."

"That doesn't sound weird to you? Calling yourself a dragon? Don't get me wrong- I love it that you're a dragon…"

He smiled for the first time in the car, "It'll take some time to get used to, love," he paused. "You love it that I'm a beast?" He sounded horrified.

"Stop calling yourself that! You are not a beast, Riley. You're a beautiful, majestic, powerful _dragon._" His negativity had started to anger me.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me with his soft eyes again.

More silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked him suddenly realizing we had been driving for almost an hour.

"I don't know. I'm just driving."

15. _More than anything. _

"Riley." I said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Think before you say no: Will you please turn me into a dragon?"

"_What?_"

"I'm serious. Please."

"Lia, it's still too soon."

"The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be for you."

"But- the danger."

"You'll help me."

"You won't always love me."

"How can you say that?!"

He looked at me softly and I knew it was a genuine worry.

"Haven't I made it abundantly clear in several ways, Riley? I love you and I will always love you. Adam is dead to me, Riley. Dead. And the sooner you do it, the sooner we can put all of this behind us."

"I can't do it, Lia. I just can't set you on fire like that." His eyes actually started to well up and I felt a jolt of pain flow through my veins. For the first time- I actually saw things from his perspective. What would it be like setting the one you love on fire not knowing the outcome? Sure, I'd be sure to become a dragon and live immortally with him, but what about the possibility of me becoming malevolent and destroying everyone I loved and cared about? He worried strongly about that, but I knew that the bigger issue was that he actually had to cause me severe pain and trauma in order for me to be with him forever. And he couldn't do it because he couldn't imagine being so selfish. What he didn't understand was that from my eyes- he was the selfish one. He had the power to turn me into someone, or something, which would change my lives-our lives- forever and he wouldn't do it? We could be together forever, but he wouldn't allow it? Not only did it seem selfish, but the fact that it seemed more like he didn't _want _me forever hurt the most.

"Lia, can we please go about this rationally and wait a while?"

"Yes." I said.

He looked shocked,

"It's very hard trying to guess what you're thinking. I think you're thinking something and then you go and say or do something that completely takes me by storm."

"I'm almost the most predictable person out there." I argued.

"Quite the contrary, love. You're the most unpredictable person I've ever met."

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek so as not to distract him from the road.

"When will Adam leave?"  
"Your house?"

"Mhm."

"I'll let you know when he's gone. He's interrogating Tabby and Emmit right now for our whereabouts. They're doing well, he's buying it."

"Tabby? She's there?"

"She came just after she left. Emmit was lonely so he called."

"Oh, right. Which is odd because he never was lonely until Tabby came into the picture."

"Girls change things for us, Lia." He squeezed my hand, "C'mon. Let's go to my place. I gotta grab some things and Mom'll want to talk to you." He said.

"Your mom's home?"

"She should be. She doesn't have to leave the house today I don't think."

"What does she need to talk to me about?"

"The fact that you know about everything."

"How does she know?" I asked worried that something else bad was about to happen.

"I can tell her things in my mind and she can hear them. We can't hear each others thoughts exactly unless we are talking to each other. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I guess it does. All dragons can do it? Even from miles and miles away?"

"All dragons; everywhere in the world. I know it's kind of crazy, but that's how it works."

"It's all kind of crazy."

"I'm sorry, Lia. I can't imagine the position you're in."

"Stop apologizing, Riley. Just because I think it's crazy and impossible doesn't mean I don't love it."

"You love it?"

"I've told you all of this already."

He nodded slowly, "It worries me. That you love it I mean."  
"Why?"

"It's abnormal that you have adjusted so smoothly. I didn't expect you to be so…nonchalant about it."

"I almost stabbed you?"

"Well, yes, but that was simply the initial reaction to a dragon being in your living room. But, only the next day and you want to be a bea-," He corrected himself, "dragon. You love it all, it's very odd and somewhat discomforting."

"Let me see if I can straighten things out- you're saying that you would feel better- more comfortable- if I was panicking at all of this."

"Well, not panicking, but the way you're taking it all in is just…unusual. I mean if my dad found out I know his initial reaction would be to panic- as you did- and then he'd keep the panic for the rest of his life. A life with two dragons…"

"Your dad doesn't know?"

"No. For the panic purpose precisely."

"Oh ok. Well, this is the way it is, sorry."

He chuckled, "I'll get used to it."

When we arrived at his house, Riley's mom was eagerly waiting for us out in the yard in a bright green apron, matching her eyes.

"Cecilia! Oh, dear, I'm so glad you're here."  
"Hey, Mrs. Evans."

She studied my face, "How are we taking to this quite shocking news?"  
"She's overwhelmed, but in a nonchalant way."

"That's contradictory. Contradiction gives me no absolute answers."

"I'm cool with it, Mrs. Evans. I think it's really cool actually."

"Really? Well…that's…wonderful!" She said thinking about it for a minute, "And how is Emmit taking it?"  
"He's writing a book, 'My best friend's a dragon.'" I laughed.

"Well, hopefully it will never be published." She laughed, "Now, dear, please remember that if you have any questions you can always ask me."

"Or me." Riley said, "But, she's already asked a million." He teased.

"Well, I do hope Riley's given you the answers gingerly."

"I didn't sugar coat them, Mom. She's taking things in exceptionally though. We'll be fine." Riley assured her.

"Well, Ok. Are you hungry, hun?"

"No, thanks, Mrs. Evans."

"Oh- don't be so formal. My name's Adeline, dear."

I smiled at her and she flashed me her perfect, warm smile.

She looked at Riley and raised an eyebrow before leaving us in the yard.

"She's worried about how you're taking this too."

"Why?"

"The same reasons. It's just unnatural is all. We'll get used to how coolly you take things, don't fret."

Riley's fifteen year old sister, Arabella, suddenly came bounding out of the house with an annoyed look on her flawless face.

"Hey, Bell." Riley greeted her.

"Hi, Arabella." I greeted about the same time.

"Oh, hi." I looked in her eyes. They were brown. She was human.

"Where you off to?" Riley asked.

She scoffed, "Do you have to know everything I do? Gosh." She was quite the teenager.

"Okay then." Riley said backing off.

Her cell phone started to ring and she answered it quickly.

"Hey, Josh."

"Josh?" Riley interjected as the protective brother.

She shushed him.

"Yeah, you know I'm coming, babe."

"Babe?!" I thought Riley might have a heart attack.

She hung up.

"Who's Josh who?!" Riley demanded.

"Gosh, will you lay off the protective brother role? Mom and Dad have already given me enough crap about it."

"No, I won't lay off. Who is he?"

"My boyfriend, duh."

"Since when?"

"A long time. If you hadn't have been strutting around with little miss thing over there, you would have noticed."

So now I was 'little miss thing'?

"What the heck did you just call her? Grow up, Bell. You're too old to be acting like you're twelve. It's not cute. And be careful with Josh okay?"

"Whatever." And she walked off to Josh's house.

"Um. Wow." I said a little shocked.

"Ignore her. She's mad because she's not a dragon and we won't turn her into one."

I sighed, "Of course."

I paused and he watched me for an expression, "You shouldn't bee too protective, Riley."

"It's my job."

"I know. But I know how it feels from her side. You feel squashed."

"Am I squashing you or is Emmit?"

I smiled, "Your protection is good, necessary. Emmit's protection, however is not."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Wait here. I'll get more of my stuff and we'll go back to your place. Adam's just left."

Relief washed over me as I waited for Riley optimistically.

Riley was back in less than two minutes with all his stuff…he apparently was prepared to stay for as long as I needed. Meaning- he wasn't bluffing.

16. _Adam interrogates. _

We got home to find Emmit and Tabby anxiously waiting for us.

"What's going on?" Riley asked Emmit the minute we walked through the door.

"He just left." Emmit told him.

"I know."

"You know?"  
"We have time for explanations later, Emmit. What'd he do here?" Riley told him.

Emmit just looked at him quizzically, "He came. He asked 'Where's Lia?' and so I said 'I told you man. She's gone.' And then he asked where. I told him you went somewhere with Riley and you wouldn't be back for a long time."

"And?"

"And so then he said 'How come she's spending so much time with him?' and I said 'They're best friends.' I didn't feel the need to tell him that he had been replaced….big time." He looked from me to Riley and then back again before continuing, "So he asked a few more questions like how long you've known each other, blah blah blah. So I gave him every answer he wanted, most truthfully. He bought the lies somehow. And then I asked if he wanted to watch TV with Tabby and I. So he said yes, and I was actually just trying to change the subject, and then he left and here you are."

"That's all that happened?" I asked.

"Yeah that's basically it."

"He bought everything you said?" Riley asked him to be sure.

"Mhm. Well he looked like he did. He didn't ask anything else as he was leaving."

"Right, okay. Normally they can tell when others are lying or not. They are fantastic analysts. Adam must be more gullible than I had originally thought. This is excellent."

"What's going on ya'll?" Tabby asked frantically trying to keep up.

We were only mildly aware that she was with us. How well could she really keep a secret?

"We're just worried about how safe Lia really is around Adam. Yesterday he got quite upset at her accusations." Riley said smoothly.

Emmit shot him a why-can't-we-tell-her? look and Riley gave him an I'll-tell-you-later look back.

"Oh, okay. Yeah that was a little scary."

"It was. And we can't tell anyone about any of this okay? We don't want anyone else to worry for our Lia's safety." Riley told her. He was so good at it. I loved the way he said 'our Lia.'

I smiled softly at him and he pulled me close.

"What time is it?" Tabby asked.

"It's one o'clock. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, I gotta go to my little sister's softball game. She's 15."

"Oh ok." I said.

"Do ya'll want to come?"

"Sure, why not? We've got nothing else to do." I said. I knew Emmit would be OK with it because Tabby was there and I knew Riley would do whatever I did without complaint.

Emmit came over and whispered in my ear, "You want to go to a softball game? You hate sports."

"I know, but I need to get out of the house and Riley won't be too bored with this." I whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

17. _Softball. _

We sat in the bench closest to the field, Emmit and Riley got us all hotdogs and sodas for lunch.

"Keilyn!" Tabby yelled to the young blonde, cute player.

The girl waved at Tabby and ran over to us.

"Ya'll this is my little sister Keilyn." She introduced us, "And Keilyn, this is Emmit, my boyfriend I've been telling you all about." Emmit smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He told Keilyn. He could be a charmer when he wanted to be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too! And you must be Cecilia." She said looking at me, then Riley, "And you're Riley, Lia's boyfriend. Right?"

"Yes, that's right." I told her, "It's nice to meet you, Keilyn."

She grinned at us widely, "It's so nice to meet ya'll. Tabby talks about you all the time. Are you staying to watch the game?"  
"Yes, we are." Riley told her.

She smiled and walked away gracefully.

"She is so much more pleasant than my sister." Riley said stunned.

Emmit and I laughed.

"Who's your sister?" Tabby asked.

"She's your sister's age. Her name's Arabella."

"_Your _sister is Arabella?" She asked, "I had no idea!"

"You know her?"

"She's Keilyn's best friend! Hasn't she ever told you about Keilyn?"

"Um, I don't talk to her much. She's…Well, she's harder to talk to. Let's put it that way."

I rubbed Riley's back in effort to comfort him. I knew it wasn't easy having a sister like Arabella. Arabella was ridiculously gorgeous and she knew it. Keilyn was ridiculously gorgeous too, but she didn't let it get to her head.

"Now that I think about it, you two do look a lot alike, except the eyes. Hers are chocolate brown, but yours are...vibrant blue…"

"Um, hey, Tabby, do you want to go see if the kids haven't eaten all of the ice-cream from the stand? We should seriously get some." I said quickly.

"You're right!"

Riley squeezed my hand as I rose to walk with Tabby.

"Your sister's quite friendly." I told her.

"She's great. Arabella's lovely too, despite how Riley feels."

"She is lovely, she just let's her loveliness go to her head."

"She can be quite charming once you get to talking to her."

"I hope Riley finds that out for himself one day. He loves her and tries to protect her, but she feels squashed by the older brother thing. I can tell. I know how it feels."

She gave my shoulders a squeeze as we ordered 4 vanilla cones and took them back to our ice-cream loving boys.

The iron-men (our team) beat the opposing team by…well, a lot.

Keilyn was just glad that they all had fun, and won, and that Arabella was right by the fence cheering her on every bit of the way.

"Hey, Arabella." Riley said.

"Oh, Hi again. What are you doing here?"

"Well, as it turns out, Emmit is dating Tabby."

"Tabby? Keilyn's sister?"  
"Yes. So we came to the game. And Lia and Tabby are quite good friends as well."

I looked up at him with a confused face.  
"Right, okay." She glanced around us quickly, "Gotta run."

"Hey, Keilyn! Great playing! Change and meet me, well you know where!"

Keilyn gave her the thumbs up and Arabella ran off with a boy who looked to be her age.

"He must be Josh." I said to myself, although Riley heard…and watched them.

"Mhm."

Riley and I were both curious as to where 'you know where' was.

We quickly told Emmit and Tabby that we'd be right back and we followed Arabella quietly. It probably would have been easier to follow Keilyn, since she's nicer, but we followed Arabella instead.

Arabella weaved her way through hall after hall of our high school and eventually came to a small door hidden behind rows of shelves.

She knocked three times and whispered a muffled, "angeli caduti" through the door and it promptly opened as she disappeared into the strange, small room.

Riley and I would need to look like fifteen year olds if we were ever to get in. I ran to the bathroom and threw on loads of eyeliner, like Keilyn and Arabella wore and then ripped my jeans and put my hair in a messy pony tail. I actually looked completely different.

I came out of the bathroom to find Riley in baggy oversized jeans down to his knees and a long red shirt with a weird hat on his head. He wore contacts, making his eyes a shade of gray. He looked like Riley, but at the same time, he didn't look at all like Riley.

"Lia?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you wearing?" I asked laughing.

"I found it in one of the kid's lockers." He grinned, "I'm gonna return it though." I smelled him, he smelled amazing. Not his usual smell, this was a very thick cologne.

"Where'd you get all of that makeup?" He asked still staring at me.

"I carry it around. I've never worn this much though."

"I almost didn't recognize you, but we _do _look like freshman."

"Think Arabella and Keilyn will recognize us?"

"Not a chance."

We walked quietly to the door, and knocked softly. We said 'angeli caduti" just as Arabella had said and the door swiftly opened with not even a faint creak.

Riley motioned for me to go first, as I bravely stepped through the door not knowing what was ahead of me.

_18. The Coterie. _

A hooded figure who looked to be the size of a junior ignited a small fire and glanced at us all. I was a bit worried about the whole starting a fire in the school business, but by the looks of the ashes, they had done this several times before.

"Where is young Keilyn?" The raspy voice demanded from under his hood.

"She is coming, master." Arabella told him solemnly.

"Excellent."

Keilyn suddenly walked through the door with her ripped jeans and messy hair, overdone eyeliner and studded jewelry. She almost looked like Arabella except the lighter colored skin and blond hair.

"Greetings, dear Keilyn. We can now get started." The hooded figure chuckled a darkly as Keilyn sat promptly at his side. I looked to the other side of him and there sat Arabella, who didn't recognize us at all.

The voice started mumbling in a foreign language as he threw strange powders into the fire, making the flames rise only slightly higher with each throw.

"Le creature che così malvagio cerchiamo di ucciderli prima che ci divorano queste creature sono dei draghi

così malvagie dall'inferno formano un esercito, faremo per andare contro bestie così sporche."

His mumbling in fierce Italian continued as he preformed his terrifying rituals.

Riley squeezed my hand.

The figure removed his hood in one swift motion and a frightened chill ran down my spine. His cold, red eyes shone brilliantly in the small fire that he had ignited. His mangled hair had fallen over his flawless face and his laugh was as maniacal as that of Adam's.

He turned to Arabella, "Who is your leader, dear one?"

"You are, my Edgar." Another chill went up my spine as I heard the familiar name of the crazed Edgar. My mind went mad piecing every thing together.

He turned to Keilyn who sat to his left, "And you, my rose?"

"You are my master, great one."

"I am your leader, children." The voice, now seemed even darker than before now that I had managed to figure out who he was precisely, "I will lead you on to a better life if you choose to follow me."

"Will you choose to follow me?"

Arabella and Keilyn replied with an, "I will, master." Riley and I nodded grimly and falsely. I suddenly prayed that Edgar wouldn't be able to smell Riley. His dragon smell, that is.

"Dear ones, we shall form a pact, an army and side against the evil forces. The lizards, the dragons, are our enemies and they must be destroyed in order for us to live harmoniously." I cringed.

"You there." He pointed to me. Keilyn and Arabella's cold gazes fell on me and to my great relief they didn't recognize me.

"Yes, master?" I asked, pleased that I could fake so well.

"You are new to our coterie; would I be correct in saying this?"

"You would, master."

"Dearest child, how is it so that you should so quickly proclaim me as master?"

"This I cannot answer, you are simply my master." I said almost believing myself.

He flashed a grim, accepting smile, daunting me before proceeding, "Tomorrow our ceremony shall begin and I shall transform you all into an army fit for combat."

He smiled and his teeth glowed in the faint light of the crepuscular room.

He swiftly hooded himself again and threw more powder into the wavering fire. He mumbled again grimly before saying 'angeli caduti.'

Riley and I crept out of the room, trying not to be seen. For the first time I could see fear in Riley's eyes. I'm sure he saw the fear in mine. For the first time, I was so scared I couldn't even cry.

"Let's change, Lia. Before Keilyn and Arabella come to recognize us."

I nodded slowly trying to keep steady. I was afraid to go into the bathroom alone, but knew Riley would be waiting for me. I scrubbed off all of the makeup and put on a very faint line as I normally do and patched my clothes together as best I could with some safety pins I carry around. I let my hair down and brushed through it with my fingers. I looked nearly the same as before, except the ripped jeans. I would tell people that I tripped. Knowing me, they'd believe it.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Riley smelling like his normal self, wearing his normal clothes and with no hat and blue eyes.

Arabella walked out suddenly with Keilyn.

"What are you _doing _here?" Arabella demanded and Keilyn smiled, clearly clueless that we were at their 'coterie.'

"Aw, I had too much soda." I said quickly.

Arabella rolled her eyes and left, pulling smiling Keilyn with her.

Riley and I went straight to my house without going to look for Tabby and Emmit. He drove slowly this time.

"I can't believe…Arabella…" His eyes welling.

"If Arabella is in that group, then Edgar must know about us. She must have told Edgar. He must have started that group then knowing that we were in the school. If she told Edgar, than in order to coax Keilyn into their formation, she must have told her too. Meaning all of us know but Tabby." He said still staring ahead. I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him and myself simultaneously.

"I knew she hated me, but I didn't know it was like this." He kept on.

"How can Edgar still be here? He's Adam's father." I asked.

"Vampires are immortal too. They take on immortality at whatever age they are transformed. There are no natural born vampires. Adam was created by Edgar. That's why they are the same age. And did you hear them? Tomorrow, Edgar is transforming them all into vampires to attack us."

"But will he do it if Keilyn wasn't there?" I asked thinking out loud.

"What?"

"At the beginning of the…meeting, Edgar asked where Keilyn was. He didn't start until she came."

"Of course! Keilyn and Arabella are so favored by Edgar for ratting out dragons and starting the coterie. I don't know how I didn't see it."

"My thoughts exactly." I said.

"So if we can distract Keilyn so that she can't go, the ceremony won't take place."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can distract Arabella as well." He said thinking.

"How?"

"Arabella never leaves the house without her cell." He smiled sheepishly, "Would it be childish of me to hide it?"

"Not considering the circumstances,"

"Why are they doing this so soon?" I asked.

"Adam must have said something to Edgar about you hanging around me so much. I'm sure he's afraid that I'll turn you into a dragon and you can help us defeat them in one swift movement. Thus- the army of them."

"So turn me into a dragon so I can help you!" I shouted.

To my disbelief he actually thought about it for one minute.

"I can't do that. _Especially _now that we are being hunted, it's far too dangerous."

"Ok, I can sort of understand that." I said admittedly.

"Thank you."

"Lia, we cannot tell Emmit about any of this."

"Why?"

"You think he'll like that Tabby is the only one left out? No, he'll tell her. She'll say something to her sister and it'll never be like it is now. It's dangerous now, but it'll make this seem like a walk in the park."

"Oh, ok I get it."

"I can't believe what's happening and how fast it's happening."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah, I told her while you were still changing."

I nodded grimly.

"She's worried. Especially for you. Now I've brought you into all of this dragon mess."

"Don't you dare apologize again, Riley Evans."

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"So whose cologne were you wearing back there?"

"Oh my gosh. That stuff reeked didn't it? I really didn't want to wear it but it was necessary to try and hide my dragon smell. I had a gut feeling that it couldn't hurt."

"That explains so much, but you didn't answer the question."

"I took it from the same kid's locker. The one who I borrowed the clothes from."

"I don't know, I thought it smelled kind of nice." I said honestly.

"You have a human nose, Lia."

I thought on that. It was true, obviously my nose was human.

I sighed a long, drawn out sigh, "Typically."

He lifted my hand and kissed it, keeping his other hand on the steering wheel steadily.

That night, even with Riley in sight, I worried without ceasing. What if in a few days Riley wasn't there to protect me? What would happen? I'd let myself die. I couldn't imagine a life without Riley. It'd be like a sunless day. It would all be dark and there would be no hope. Living would be pointless without him next to me. I crept out of bed, bringing my pillow and blanket with me and lay next to Riley.

He woke up suddenly, "Lia, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow…" tears started forming as I thought about possible outcomes.

He brushed the tears off of my cheeks and whispered, "It's all going to be OK, Lia."

His warm, cinnamon breath felt lovely against my cold face. His words were so simple, but so confidently said, I believed every word.

"C'mon." he said getting up and pulling me with him.

"Grab the blanket." I did as he said.

We snuck outside and he threw the blanket on the soft grass. We laid down and I bundled my head into his chest.

"I love looking at the stars. It's so calming. It's like no matter what happens, the stars are dependable. They'll always come out at night." He whispered, "Ok, I wanted to show you something."

He pulled out papers from underneath him, how they got there, I didn't know.

"What are you-?"

"Shh." He whispered, "Look."

I looked at the papers which showed a constellation and a star named "Cecilia" right there.

"You…you…you named a star after me?"

"Yes. And look where it is."

He pointed to a few stars in a slinky line.

"Do you know what constellation that is?" He asked softly.

"Is it Draco?"

"Yes, that's right. Draco, the dragon. And look here."

He pointed to what looked to be the heart of Draco, the dragon.

"That's Cecilia, right in the heart of the dragon."

"I'm in the heart of the dragon?"

"Yes. It's now in the stars to prove it, the always dependable stars. Whatever you do, Lia, whatever happens to me, whatever I do…you'll always be in the heart of the dragon."

I started to cry uncontrollable sobs, thankfully they were quiet sobs, so I didn't wake up the whole neighborhood.

He sat up, pulled me with him, tilted my head up to his and kissed me gently and my crying stopped instantly, like an infant being fed.

I loved how in the middle of our kiss I could feel him smiling. He pulled away slowly, "Do you trust me?"

"More than anything." I whispered.

"Please, don't worry, Lia. Please say you won't. I'll never let anything happen to you, I swear I won't. If anything happened to you…" he trailed off looking away.

I gently put my hand up to make him face me.

"I'm not worrying anymore, not with you. But I never worried about me. What if something happens to you, Riley? I'd never be able to live again."

He kissed me again.

"That's my promise to you, Lia. I'll never let anything happen to either of us."

I buried my head into his warm chest. He was so comforting.

I fell asleep in that same position against Riley, and he fell asleep holding me.

I awoke suddenly to feel water spraying all over me. Riley woke up with a jolt too.

I turned around quickly to see Emmit behind us rolling on the ground laughing so hard. In his hand was the remote to the sprinklers.

"Y-You should have s-s-seen your faces!" He could hardly speak.

"Emmit, I'm gonna kill you when I get dry!" I growled at him.

"Lia, enjoy it." Riley laid against the blanket as I watched water droplets run down his perfect face.

Emmit was having fits of laughter watching me. I probably looked so odd right now, in my pajamas, soaking wet, lying in the middle of the yard.

"Anyway, I made breakfast." Emmit said when he regained poise.

Riley and I jumped up the second he said breakfast. I was famished.

"What are we having?" I asked anxiously.

"Cereal." Emmit laughed.

I sighed, "Of course you didn't make _real _breakfast."

"I'll make you something if you don't want cereal, love." Riley said.

"Of course you will, lover boy!"

Riley ignored him.

"Thanks, but I'll be OK." I assured him not wanting to bother him, "Turn the sprinklers off, Emmit. It looks like it might rain today."

"So?"

"So we don't want the grass to be over-watered."

"Right, okay. I'll do that." He ran to turn them off.

"We need to call Keilyn." Riley said quickly.

"Right. But we have to invite Tabby over so it's not weird."

"Of course."

I dialed Tabby's number using Emmit's napkin that was now stuck to the fridge. I wondered if Mom had seen it, but I doubted it. It was like this wasn't even her house anymore. Maybe I'd catch up with her tonight.

"Hey, Tabs." I said.

"Hey. Lia! What's wrong?" She sounded alarmed.

"Nothing! Don't worry." Biggest lie ever, "Just wanted to know if you and Keilyn wanted to hang out with Riley, Arabella and me?"

"Yeah, sure! Is Emmit coming?"

"Probably."

"Cool! I think Keilyn has some sort of meeting at school. She has this club she's in. It's so cute!"

Oh, yeah, real cute, I thought. She's obviously never seen what they really are.

"Really? Cool. So can you get her to ditch?"

"Oh, probably. I'll call you in 10."

"Awesome."

_Click, _the line went dead.

"Ok so- now for Arabella."

"How'd you know what she said?"

He only had to point to his ears, "Oh, right…10x the hearing of dogs." I suddenly remembered.

"Hold on one minute." He said. He stood there looking like a statue. His face showed him to be concentrating hard on something.

I wanted to lurch into his arms, but restrained so he could concentrate. He chuckled and came over to embrace me.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"It's all over your face, Lia. You're not very hard to read, love."

I sighed.

"So what's going on?"

"My mom is hiding Arabella's phone now." He informed me, "Then we're going over to invite her on a trip."

"Where to?"

"That much I don't have planned yet. Any suggestions would be appreciated."

We thought in silence for about 3 minutes before I yelled suddenly,  
"_I got it!_"

Riley didn't even flinch. Emmit, who was walking back into the room, jumped backwards into the wall.

"Give me a freaking heart attack!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry."

"Accepted."

"Emmit, can you go check the weather and tell me what it's gonna be like today?"

"Um, yeah okay." He said confused.

"You need to know the weather?" He asked.

"No, just trying to get him away."

Riley smiled at me proudly.

"So, your idea?"  
"Ok so- what do 15 year old girls love more than anything?"

"Eyeliner?"

"Not quite."

"Ok…?"

"Parties, boys and music. We're throwing a party, inviting everyone we can contact, from school of course, and blaring music through the house."

"Not a bad idea. It'll work for Arabella surely. Josh of course has to come. What about if your Mom comes home?"

"Can your Mom distract her? She was talking about how she wants to have tea or something."

"Ok gotcha." He concentrated again before saying, "Done."

"Excellent. Call everyone in your phone book. The party is tonight."

He kissed me swiftly, "You're a genius. I love you."

My breath escaped me, as did speech.

He chuckled and I flushed.

"I regret bringing you into this disaster, but I'm glad it's you. You're the strongest person I know, Lia. You're not afraid of anything. You're fearless. You're smart. We'll get through this on top."

He kissed my forehead and pulled out his phone.

It took me a while to register what was going on, and when it finally did register, I called everyone in my phonebook, searched the yellow pages and used Emmit's phone.

"Hey, Emmit! We're throwing a party!"

"Why?"

"Kicks." I told him, "Put together a playlist?"

"On it!"

I quickly dialed Tabby's number and told her about the party. She arrived right on time with Keilyn and they looked amazing.

Riley and I had replaced all of the light bulbs in our house with blue, red, purple, green, you name it colored bulbs. We had streamers dangling from random places. Chips, soda, punch, the works. We had Emmit's playlist blaring from the stereo and all but a couch and a chair moved out. Our living room looked empty. If Mom came home, it was the end of me.

It seemed like more than fifty people came.

Riley and I left quickly to get Arabella, whose cell phone was missing until we told her mom to give it back.

Riley's Porsche always went so much faster than I expected it to.

"Hello, Bell!" He said as we walked through the house.

Arabella was sitting on the couch looking furious, knowing that she was missing the grim ceremony. I don't think she fully knew what was happening.

I thought it best I stayed back since she didn't like me. I could hear them talking but my mind strayed off thinking about Edgar and Adam. Edgar was doing almost the same thing to the dragons as what had happened to him. I wondered if Edgar was so mad at dragons because of what happened to him. My mind wondered several different directions wondering what would happen. Riley came in interrupting my thoughts with his intoxicating presence.

"Is she coming?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's kind of mad, better knowing that Keilyn's going and she's changing her clothes now."

He grabbed my waist unexpectedly and kissed me, his lips crushing hard into mine.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"Impulse. You look quite ravishing standing in my kitchen." He smiled sheepishly.

"Ahem. Let's get this over with. I have somewhere to be." Arabella said impatiently cutting in.

Riley was amused so he kissed me again the same way.

"Ugh, Riley." Arabella was tapping her small size 5 foot at us annoyed.

"Sorry did you want something Arabella?" He asked her for kicks.

"Look am I being brutally forced to go to your retard party or not? Because if not I have to go somewhere else."

"No, you're definitely coming." Riley told her.

"It'll be fun." I told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will, Barbie."

Riley leaned over to my ear, "Just ignore her, she doesn't take well to optimism."

"Way ahead of you."

"Ok, let's kick it." Riley said reaching for his keys on the counter.

By the time Riley, Arabella and I got back to the party, even more people were there. It looked like the party was a hit. We found Josh outside waiting for Arabella, so Keilyn probably said something to him.

Josh came and kissed Arabella a little too passionately for a freshman relationship and walking away was all Riley could do to avoid ripping his fragile head off.

"I swear, if that twerp ever gets fresh with Bell, I'll rip his head off and then throw all of his organs to pigeons." Riley spouted. I'd never heard him talk that way.

"Riley, I think you need to sit. C'mon." I let him to a bench.

I kissed him on the cheek, "She can take care of herself. You'll know when she needs you because believe it or not, she will come. Cool it for now, okay?"

He sighed, "Yeah, you're right as usual." He kissed me on my forehead before we went inside.

"Hey ya'll!" Tabby yelled at us, "Thanks so much for inviting us! This party is awesome!"

Keilyn sat with a boy on the couch, talking. She didn't look as unhappy as Arabella was.

"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" Riley bowed and extended his hand to hold mine.

"You may." I said giggling. Tabby giggled too watching Riley twirl me around the dance floor.

Riley stopped in the middle of the dance and pulled me close as if to protect me.

I looked over his arms that were curled to tight around me to see none other than Edgar walking through the door.

Riley pulled me closer to where Arabella was sitting. Just close enough to hear her.

Edgar drifted to Arabella's side.

"Arabella. You have neglected to come to the ceremony. Why is it that you would choose to come to this gathering instead of ours?"

"Master, I'm truly sorry. I could not attend the ceremony as I was forced to come here instead of our coterie. Please, forgive me. As I do not wish for you to cause harm to Keilyn or me, I apologize deeply for the both of us, my master."

"Dear child, you are forgiven. But, you must know that next time you skip our ceremony, it shan't wait for you to arrive, and you will no longer be a part of this coterie."

"Yes, master, I understand. It will not happen again."

"I should hope not. The next ceremony shall take place in 3 days. I must depart tomorrow and I will return on the third day. Please inform dear Keilyn."

"I will, sir Edgar."

Edgar smiled at her menacingly and fled out the door as quickly as he arrived.

Riley pulled me even tighter to his chest, although I'm not sure if he did it in order to comfort him or me.

His grip held firm and unwavering until Keilyn walked over to us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Keilyn." Riley greeted her.

"Thanks so much for inviting me to this party, it's so much fun! But have you seen Arabella, Riley?"

"She was with Josh near the staircase the last time I saw her."

"Ok, thanks!"

Arabella suddenly came up from behind her, smiling and covering her eyes.  
"Oh there you are!" Keilyn exclaimed.

Arabella laughed and then pulled her over to the wall and looked serious. She must have been telling her about what was to come in only three days time.

"Riley, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know, love. We're going to need something drastic to happen and it has to happen soon. A miracle is what we surely need."

I nodded distressingly.

We had to cut the party short when Riley's mom 'called' him to say that my mom would be home in an hour.

We quickly moved everybody out and Tabby stayed to help clean. Keilyn volunteered to help of course and Arabella even offered to do some. We had used paper plates and plastic cups so, we pretty much just had to throw everything away, change light bulbs, turn music off and clean the snack table. After that, we moved furniture back in and Mom arrived shortly.

"Hello, kids!" she said more cheerfully than normal.

She glanced at Riley who held me close to him, and then ignored as though she didn't care. But, I'm glad she didn't ask questions.

"Emmit, who is this?" she said looking at Tabby.

"Oh, Mom, this is Tabby, my girlfriend."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you finally! Emmit told me all about you!"

"Hi, Mrs. Ryan. It sure is nice to meet you too!" Tabby greeted, "This is my little sister Keilyn. She's best friends with Arabella."

"Hi, Keilyn, it's lovely to meet you too." Then she turned to Arabella,

"Arabella! How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Ryan, thanks." She hugged my mom and Riley looked at her wide-eyed. She _did _actually have a sweet side.

"So what's going on here?" She asked us.

"Just cleaning," I told her, "When do you have to go back to work?"

"Oh, I don't have to go back to work for a while. I figured I would go shopping and give myself a break. What do you all have planned?"

I marveled at the fact that she had a break and she didn't use it to be around _us._

"Oh ok. Well we're just going to hang around here." Emmit told her before I had the chance to scream.

"Actually Riley and I need to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things. We'll see you later, Mom." I kissed her on the cheek before dragging Riley out of the door.

"See you later, Mrs. R!"

"Bye, Riley." Mom called.

20. _Shopping._

"Please drive slowly, Riley." I said.

"What's wrong? A sudden grocery shopping trip and now I'm driving at a speed of only forty-five miles-per-hour?"

"Mom. She gets a vacation and she'd rather spend it shopping than at home with us."

He patted my knee soothingly, "Lia, your mom is still grieving. You went through it too, remember? I hardly saw you, unless in the halls at school just briefly, and when I did you were always depressed. You avoided everything too."

I sighed, why did he always have to be so right?!

"So are we really going grocery shopping?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, we're really out of some things."

"So can I go faster?"

"Riley, the faster you go, the faster we get home and I have to see my mom. Oh, dear." I suddenly remembered Riley.

"What?"

"I hope her vacation isn't too long. What are we going to do about you? She'll wonder why you're sleeping the night every night."

"I got it covered. She thinks my mom's going on vacation. So I'm staying with you, and Arabella's at a friend's."

I smiled at him, "Excellent."

"You don't plan on leaving any time soon?" I asked a little worriedly.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I almost jumped out of the seat.

"Good, because I wouldn't leave anyway." He smiled at me, "Here we are. Walmart."

"Okay." We found a spot near the front, since hardly anyone was here at this time to fill the lot.

"Ok, so…milk."

"Check!" Riley threw a carton into the cart.

"Cheese."

"On it." Riley said grabbing cheese.

We walked around Wal-Mart, slowly grabbing everything we were in need of.

We waited in the checkout line for a little while since it was the only one operating.

We finally got up to the register when the rain started pouring outside.

No one else was behind us so Riley grabbed my arm suddenly and told the cashier, "We'll be right back."

"What-?"

"C'mon!"

He pulled me out into the middle of the parking lot in the pouring rain and twirled me around dancing. I threw my head back in a delightful laughter as he grinned whirling me and twirling me. Perfect droplets ran down his body and his wet shirt stuck to his muscular body. He dipped me and spun me in all kinds of directions while I laughed like a crazy person. The laughter continued. At that moment, my life seemed beyond perfect.

He twirled us in the direction of the store again and kissed me, grabbing a hold of my face securely and I held onto his shoulders. The rain dripped down my face and ran down to his in perfect order. Then, it was over and we walked into Wal-Mart as men stared at us wondering what was wrong with us and women sighed, smiled and annoyed their husbands about being more like Riley.

Sobbing wet, we thanked the cashier and jumped into Riley's car, still laughing uncontrollably.

Riley was like a (positive) drug for me. He knew exactly how to make me laugh and he knew exactly how to make me feel better.

21. _Home again. Home again._

When we drove up the driveway, we found Tabby waiting anxiously in the garage.

"Go back." She demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to go away."

"Why? It's _my _house!" I was getting angry. Riley held me back.

"Adam is here." She said quietly.

I choked on my words, "W-w-wh-"

"Why?" Riley asked angrily for me.

"I don't know. Emmit's in the house distracting him, but you need to go as quickly as possible. I think he heard your car drive up. _Go now!" _

We crammed in the car as quickly as possible and Riley slammed on the gas.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. His expression showed that he wasn't angry, but concerned.

"I've made such a mess of everything." I groaned.

"What?"

"If it wasn't for me and my stupid emotions getting involved with Adam…"

"No, Lia."

"It's all my fault! I hate myself."

"It is _not _all your fault! Please, don't ever think that. It's not your fault that Adam came after you, and for the millionth time, you cannot help who you fall in love with. Could you please grasp that?"

"I know I can't help it, but ugh, it just makes me so mad at my emotions. I'm like an emotional cyclone, Riley!"

"You aren't, but you have every reason to be. And I'm sorry you hate yourself. If it's any consolation I hate _myself _for bringing you into all of this crap. But, despite how much you might hate yourself, I love you ten times that amount."

Tears formed in my eyes. I just couldn't mess up to him.

"Riley, pull over."

He did as I asked, not asking me any questions. I unbuckled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Come on, Riles."

I jumped out of the car and ran and pulled him out of his side.

We weren't too far from my house, but far enough away Adam wasn't going to be finding us.

"Where are we going?"

"The place I go to work things out."

"The Hershey's Ice-cream parlor?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Ha. How do you think Emmit knew? He couldn't figure it out by himself."

"You _stalker_!" I teased and we laughed together.

"Well, it's not like I- no, I did need to know where you were at all times."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Climb on." He threw me on his back.

"Riley!" I yelled laughing, "I'm too heavy!"

"Cecilia, don't be absurd."

I laughed.

He ran full throttle with me bouncing on his back, laughing uncontrollably

When we finally got to the parlor, everyone was laughing at us, but we were too busy having fun to care.

Riley, of course being the gentleman, bought us both ice cream and we sat down at my secret spot a couple blocks away in an old tunnel like thing behind the playground.

"I get nervous when you're quiet." Riley said watching me.

"Riley, I'm quiet because I'm eating ice-cream." I said wondering what he was talking about.

"Well, I know, but it makes me wonder what you're thinking."

"I usually tell you what I'm thinking, don't I?"

"Well, yes, but you don't tell me everything and some of the things you aren't telling me is important."

"Well, I'll tell you the important stuff."

"What are you thinking now?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Everything you think is important to me, Lia."

I squeezed his hand, "Ok. I'm thinking about random things."

"Elaborate?"

"Um. Like what's like going to be like after Adam's gone and this whole thing is out of the way?"

"Lia, I'm a dragon. I'm sure we'll have our fair share of threats, but it's not important. You don't need to worry."

"When will you transform me?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I'll transform you?" He cocked an eyebrow and I tried to ignore the swooning feeling that washed over me.

"You'll come around some time." I sighed.

He kissed my forehead, "Give me time to decide, Lia."

"You don't want me forever?"

"Lia! Don't _ever _for one _second _think that! I won't be able to live with you gone. I just can't cause you that pain. We've been over this numerous times."

"So you're going to keep me human forever?"

"I don't know."

"What will you do when I die?"

"I'll find a way to kill myself."

"You can't, Riley! Change me and we'll _both _live happy ever after."

"Don't be so stubborn. I'm still thinking things through."

I growled and it made a loud echo through the long tunnel. I crawled out in an angry huff.

"Cecila…" Riley called.

I ran as soon as I could until the road came to an end.

Suddenly a cool breeze blew through the wind and shook the trees angrily.

"Hello, Lia." A velvet voice came from behind me.

"Adam." His voice had knocked the life from me.

"How are you, Lia?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked keeping my voice as casual as possible and my face from twisting up in fear.

"Missing you, It's been so long."

"It has."

"I hear you've been hanging out with Riley…a lot."

"I have."

"What have you been doing?"

"Why should you care?" I spit at him.

"I'm worried. I love you."

"Well, I don't love _you _anymore, Adam, okay? It would be easier for me if you would just go about your life and I'll go about mine okay?"

"You all of a sudden don't love me since Riley came into your life?"

"Riley's been my best friend for _years _and now finally something good has actually happened to me and I don't want you spoiling it."

"Spoiling it? I made life better for you until he came."

"You made me live in constant fear of the dark and being alone Adam!"

He chuckled, "I see what this is about. You _still _seem to believe that I entered your room at night demonically."

"You did, Adam!" I screamed.

He stared past me icily.

"Hello, Adam." I heard Riley's comforting voice from behind me. He wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"Just go." I said to Adam coldly.

He glared at me and Riley for a long time before turning around and leaving quickly. "

"Ugh, I'm so stupid!" I yelled.

"What?" Riley asked still holding tightly onto me.

"I should never have walked off by myself no matter how mad I was."

"Lia, we aren't prison guards. You can go wherever you like, and we won't follow you…too close behind that is."

I sighed.

"You were unbelievably brave with him." He said softly into my ear.

I leaned into his chest and he cradled me for a few minutes before he carried me off to his car.

He opened the door, "Your chariot awaits, fair maiden."

I smiled and climbed in. It had been a long, tiring day and I was getting tired.

I could feel us pull up into the driveway of the house. And I could feel Riley's warm hands slide under my knees and neck and carry me up to my bed quietly and pulled the sheets over me.

"What happened today?" Riley asked Emmit quietly in my door.

"He just came over and demanded he see Lia. We told him you were still gone, and he stormed off."

Then Riley told him what happened in the park and Emmit shook his head.  
"I'm so scared for her." Riley said.

"I think you need to do it, Riley."

"Do what?"

"Turn her into a dragon."

"Emmit, I _can't!_"

"She needs to be with you forever. She'll kill herself, I know she will, I know her."

Riley sighed, "I can't do it now. Especially now…"

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you yet, but it's not safe for dragons yet."

"I don't know what's happening. I don't know if I want to, but after whatever it is is over, you have to do it."

"I'll sleep on it."

"Please, for me."  
"It's too dangerous and I don't know how she'll turn out. And the pain I would cause her."

"She wants it more than anything, Riles."

Riley sighed and even though I could hear what they were saying, nothing registered in my mind.

My eyes fluttered open in the morning and Riley was watching me sleep, stroking my face.

"Riley?"

"Shhh."

"What's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I came over here to comfort you, love. Don't be alarmed."

I sat up and brushed my hair through with my fingers.

"Stop." He said grabbing my hand, "You already look lovely."

"Lia, I've been thinking."

"About what?" I asked stretching.

"About turning you into a dragon."

He caught me off guard and I stared at him dead silent.

"And?"

"And I know I couldn't live without you. And I don't want to, but I do want to live and be with you. I'll…I'll do it."

Tears formed in my eyes. "You'll do it?"

He hugged me, "Yeah, I will. I'll have to be really strong. I can't imagine it, but maybe you'll forgive me in the end."

"I love you, Riley."

"You'll literally have my heart soon." He said softly, thinking out loud and looking away.

"When will you do it?"

He turned to face me, "I'll do it when this vampire thing is over. Once Edgar is gone. He'll come after you. Newborn dragons are entirely vulnerable."

"I never thought you'd actually do it."

"Emmit thinks I should. He doesn't care if I don't turn him into a dragon, he just wants you to be happy. We all love you more than words can express, Lia. I'm so worried of what this is going to do to you."

"But I always surprise you." I said recalling his words.

"That you do, love." He said nuzzling into my neck.

Riley stood perfectly still for a moment.

"No!" He wailed and cried in an unnatural way. I didn't know what was going on, but something had upset him so terribly he cried in pain.

22. _Red eyes. _

"What?!" I asked jumping.

"It's Bell. Her eyes aren't brown anymore. They're red. We need to go _now." _

"No. Oh, dear God, please no." I prayed in a whisper.

I threw jeans on quickly and just kept the t-shirt that I was wearing on and Riley waited in the car.

It didn't even take a minute to get to Riley's since he was so worried for Arabella. Neither one of us knew what was happening. Edgar was out of town, so he couldn't have done anything.

Adeline came running out of the house. Riley was fuming mad and extremely upset.

"Riley, calm down. It's definitely not what you think."

She told him something and then he relaxed slowly and smiled. I had no idea what was going on amidst their private conversations in their heads.

"Well, I only saw Arabella's eyes at the moment. Now I know." He said out loud to his mom.

"Riley, be careful. She's mad beyond words at the situation."

Riley walked over and explained things to me in a low voice.

"It's not what we thought. Arabella is a late bloomer. Her dragon powers have been bestowed. We don't know how or why, but we don't care because the timing couldn't have been more perfect."

"Are you serious?!" I asked.

"This is actually great. Once you're a dragon, there's no turning back. She's mad because she hates us. She has no choice now though." He smiled sheepishly, my favorite way he smiled.

We walked in casually.

"Arabella?" He called.  
"Hi, Riley."

"How are you?"

"I'm freaking _livid_. How can I be a dragon?! I hate those filthy creatures."

"Calm down. It's pretty cool. Better than being a vampire."

"_What?!_" She screamed and he backed off.

I gaped at her bright red eyes.

"Yeah, Barbie! My eyes _are _red." She yelled at me.

Which meant her scales were red. She'd have to wear colored contacts all of her life. That would be awful.

She was yelling at Riley in her mind, I could tell because she glared at him and he smiled smugly. Suddenly she sobbed long and hard and Riley held her. I walked over and sat with her, rubbing her back and to my great surprise, she didn't shrug me off.

"How…How can this be happening to me? It's too late. I'm _fifteen!_ That means I'll be immortal when I'm twenty-five."

She wasn't a dragon, but she knew all about them.

"That's right. Which means you'll be my older sister." Riley tried to comfort her.

"You're right! You're right! I will be your older sister. That's kind of cool." She started to perk up.

"I guess…I guess it's not so bad. I mean- is being a dragon…what's it like?" She asked Riley.

"It's the best." He said smiling at her. Her red eyes glowed and intimidated me.

"What am I going to do about…?"

"Quit."

"How did you know?" She asked cocking one eyebrow at Riley. I secretly wished I could do that.

"I'm not as stupid as you may think, Bell."

"It's almost like I tried to kill myself." She thought long and hard and mumbled odd things quietly. Then she suddenly burst out in more uneven, hard sobs.

"Riley…I'm so…so sorry. I can't believe what I've done. I'm going to be the death of us." She said genuinely.

"No, we won't let that happen. We'll get through this, Bell. We will. We'll fight together."

"I tried to kill you, Riles. I'm so sorry…to you and to Lia."

I rubbed her back, my way of letting her know that it was ok. All of it was ok and that we'd be fine.

"Edgar is a monster. I don't know what will happen to us all. His powers are unlike that of another vampire. They are stronger. He's lethal." She said looking away, "And he's creating an army."

"He won't start anything if you don't show." I whispered.

"Let's go to Wal-Mart and find you some contacts." Riley said and we both welcomed the subject change.

"I have to wait here alone?" She asked paranoid.

"Mom's here." Riley told her grabbing his keys.

She nodded slowly.

I sighed. "I can't believe it." I said once we were both in the car.

"The timing is impeccable."

"It is."

"What's your take on all of it?"

"She's your sister, Riley. You're probably in more shock than I."

"Doubtful. I'm used to dragon things. Sometimes things don't work out the way things are planned."

"What color are we getting her?" I asked.

"Brown. Edgar still needs to believe that she's human. It's a lot of work covering her up, but I have to for the plan I'm working up."

"Riley what color do you think I'll be?"

He smiled, "I don't know. Hopefully not pink. Pink dragons are the worst. They're like human blondes. Once you go pink, something happens to you. It's bizarre."

I had to laugh at that. Pink dragons were like blondes.

"So if let's say, Tabby, were a dragon, she'd be pink?"

"Probably." We laughed, his low voice and my high voice perfectly harmonized.

"Hi, can you direct us to the contacts please?" Riley asked the unmistakably unhappy Wal-mart worker.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe in the med section?"

"Um, thanks." I said and we walked away, Riley's arm draped on my shoulder.

"Why does everyone seem to hate their job?" Riley asked disbelieving.

"The world is an unhappy place." I said.

"Not anymore, since you came." He said. I twirled into his arms and hugged him before we finally found the brown contacts.

It was all like a dream. A crazy, tragic, weird, annoying, unbelievably wonderful dream.

I grinned widely thinking about it all. When all of this was over, I'd be a dragon. Unbelievable. Only a few days, or weeks, I can't remember how long it's been, I didn't know dragons existed. I had no possible idea that Riley _was _a dragon and now I was going to be one. He had finally agreed.

"What is it?" Riley asked smiling at my smile.

"Nothing." I said blandly and laughed to myself. I knew Riley was stressing about Edgar and what would happen, even though he told me it was OK. And I knew he didn't want to have to turn me into a dragon, the girl he loves to be set on fire by himself. And I knew my sheer happiness would concern him, so I decided to keep it to myself this time.

Riley's smile faded quickly, "Adam."

"What?"

"Adam is at Wal-mart. He wasn't following, don't fret. He came here on his own, but he smells you. He's on his way now."

"How far?"

"Not."

"Hi, Lia." Came a spine-chilling voice from behind. Riley involuntarily grabbed me in a protective stance.

"Hi, Adam."

"Relax. I was just shopping when I saw you and decided to come over and say hi."

"Riley…why don't you go to buy these?" I said handing him the contacts. He looked at me like I was mad.

"It will be ok. I just need to talk to him." I told him.

He nodded slowly and walked off, "Bye, Adam." He said.

Adam grinned looking triumphant. I cringed at the sight of his sharp teeth.

"So…what's this about Riley?"

"Oh haven't you heard?" I asked mockingly, "Riley is my boyfriend. I love him more than I ever loved you." I said. It spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it. I don't know why I felt the need to taunt the monster.

He chuckled, "Do you now?"

"I do." I said matter-of-factly.

"So, we're really done? Just like that? We didn't even go out for a week."

"I thought I made that perfectly clear, Adam. A week…maybe that's why it wasn't hard to say goodbye. Or maybe it's because you're so _fake_."

He laughed at that too. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll definitely be seeing you, Lia." He smiled darkly. I reactively flinched in fear. Riley felt it (another dragon thing I suppose) and ran to my side.

"Feeling brave?" Riley asked smiling.

"I can't believe I taunted him like that. How stupid of me."

"It's ok. It's not that big a deal, I'm just stunned you did it. You actually had the courage to do it. I keep expecting you to run."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Riley."

He smiled in admiration as I walked ahead of him down the isle.

"Let's get these to Arabella before she goes stir crazy." I said.

"Right."

"I'm sure she appreciates this," he said in the checkout line.

"Sorry?"

"Bell. I'm sure she appreciates what we're doing for her. That you're here. She wouldn't admit it, but I think she does."

I smiled at him, but remained quiet.

23. _Engagement._

"Bell. We've got your contacts."

"Excellent." She said coming into the kitchen, her bright red eyes startled me upon first glance.

"I'm not used to them either." She told me apologetically. It was the first time she had spoken to me without a tinge of disdain in her soft voice.

"So, I've been working up a plan." Riley said to us as he came closer towards me.

"And?" Bell asked.

"It involves considerable effort on your part, Bell."

I looked at him intently but said nothing.

"Bell, I need you to try your best to smell human. I'll coach you on pretending to be human. It's not that hard, honestly. Anyway- you'll act as you always act around Edgar,"

I cringed, but Riley continued, "and when he's about to transform you, you'll change form. I'll be hiding and I'll transform. Mom will do the same."

"But there's only three of us?" Bell stated as more of a question.

"Isn't it just Adam and Edgar?" Riley asked.

"Yes."

"We can take them." I listened as Riley gave Bell pointers on how to act more human. Fidget, blink, shift, etc.

"We have 2 more days to consider my plan more thoroughly."

"How do you know all of this, Riley?" Bell asked cautiously.

"I was worried, I followed." He admitted.

She just stared at him.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"No. I would be normally, but I suppose it was a rational worry."

"It was, thank you." He said sounding a bit miffed.

He turned to me, "I'm going to call Emmit and tell him we won't be back for a while."

I nodded and he left the room.

"What's it like?" I asked Arabella, "Being a 'newborn'?"

"It's weird. I didn't go through any pain like un-naturals do, I just woke up and screamed. Mom came up and I was yelling and crying and then she called Riley, who thought…well, you know."

"Yes, I do."

"It's strange though. Yesterday I hated dragons. I was human, waiting to be a vampire so that I could kill the creatures I hated because I longed to be one, but wasn't. Now it turns out I was just a late bloomer. And we have _three _natural-borns in the house. Which is odd in and of itself, but also 2 natural born women. Especially odd."

"Riley explained it all."

"When are you gonna be my big sister? Or rather little sister?" She asked smiling like she knew something I didn't.

I blushed, "What?"

"You know- when Riley turns you into a dragon."

"Oh, how'd you know he was planning on it?"

"Oh, c'mon. He's loved you forever, now you're dating, you love him, you know the secrets, he's been telling me all day how he's crazy about you. I know now that I can hear him talking to me in his head. Every smile you ever gave him, I could feel him swoon."

I blushed again. They could feel others feelings? I'd ask Riley later.

"And he said 'I have to do It.' to me as well. So?"

"Once all of the drama is out of the way. He's worried."

"You couldn't believe how worried. It haunts him."

"It's weird how you know everything."

"It's the dragon thing. Sometimes he tells me things absentmindedly, things he doesn't mean to tell me. So, even though it's the first day, I've heard a lot. Mom probably has too."

"Huh." I said thinking.

"And look- I'm really sorry about being so unpleasant. I was just…well, mad and hateful. I'll try to be nicer, little sister." She winked at me and I laughed. It was odd thinking that Riley and I would be twenty-one forever and Arabella would be twenty-five forever. Riley and I would have our happily ever after, after all.

I smiled and Riley came in, looking like a work of art.

"What are you smiling about, love?" he asked chuckling.

"You." I admitted honestly.

He smiled, "That's refreshing."

"Yes." I whispered as he drew me close to his chest again.

Riley chuckled, "We don't have a song."

"The slam of screen doors, sneaking out late tapping on your window…" Bell sung from the living room.

"Not everything is Taylor Swift related, Bell."

"It should be!" She yelled back.

I laughed at them and Riley smiled.

"I love your laugh." He said.

I stopped immediately, "Why?"

"Something about it is very serene. Everything about you is lovely."

I blushed, "The clumsiness is not lovely." I argued. I could have named a million other things about myself that weren't lovely, but that was the first thing to came to my mind.

"Ah, but it is. Because then I can pick you up again." He smiled warmly.

"And how do you know I don't have a song for you?" I asked him.

"You have a song for me, do you?"

"Maybe."

"Aha, and what is this song called?"

"Breathless."

"The Corrs?"

"Yes."

"You're amazing."

"Am I?"

"You are." He laughed, "And I have one for you."

"Do you now?"

"I do actually."

"Got it." Bell yelled from the living room and music blared through the speakers.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul." He sang along with the music. Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful Soul'. Riley's singing voice was soft and smooth, similar to his talking voice, but his singing voice had a much more powerful affect on me.

He grabbed my waste and danced with me slowly, my ear aligned with his mouth. His soft voice breezed through my ear, forcing my eyes to close. My hands were gently on his shoulders, I imagined his eyes were closed, although I couldn't see to be sure.

"It's not fair, really." He whispered in my ear.

"What's not fair?" I asked breathlessly.

"That I could have you. I don't deserve such a treasure as you."

"I'm not a prize."

"Of course you aren't, love. That's not at all what I was implying. I meant- all of the other guys don't have anyone nearly as special."

I kissed him quickly before saying, "So I gave you a song, and you gave me a song, but we still don't have _our _song."

"Mhm. We'll have to think of one, it needs to be perfect."

"I most undoubtedly agree."

"Excellent. But, we can do that later." He whispered kissing me again softly. He was always careful not to apply too much force, since he was much stronger than I and could crush me in an instant.

He pulled away looking serious, "Lia, I've been thinking about turning you into a dragon…"

"What?"

"And I want you to do something for me before that."

"Anything." I told him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?"

He got down on one knee, "Cecilia Ryan, will you marry me?"

"Riley, you can't be serious."

"Lia, I'm dead serious."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"I love you, I've always loved you, I will always love you, you will be the only person I have and will ever love."

"But, I'm only seventeen. You're only eighteen."

"Why does age matter? Lia, we'll be twenty-one for the rest of our lives," He squeezed my hands and looked into my eyes, "We could start our life together, Lia. As dragons. Imagine it."

"What about my mom?"

"Lia, we are our own people. What about your Mom?"

My eyes danced around him, of course I _did _want to marry him more than anything in the world, even more than becoming a dragon. And that would come too. But there were so many things to worry about.

"I'm scared."  
"Me too. We're supposed to be."  
"What if I fall?"

"I'll pick you up."

"What if you drop me?"

"I have wings." He said smiling.

_This opportunity will never come again, You can't turn him down. You love him more than anyone you've ever loved. _I told myself.

I laughed and threw my head back delightfully.

"Yes, Riley. Yes." I yelled.

Riley laughed with me and kissed me again. Bell shrieked with delight. It was amazing at how pleasant her behavior had become in just a day.

"You knew?" I asked Bell.

She nodded, "That's right, lil' sister." She laughed.

"Does Emmit…?" I asked trailing off.

"Of course, love." Riley said, "Now you know for a fact I will never leave you."

"I never thought you would." I said.

"It seems like you doubt it sometimes."

"I never do, love." I said.

He danced with me a little more before looking down in my eyes, "So, I was thinking you can come ring shopping with me. I've known you for so long, but it's very complicated trying to pick out the ring for the most perfect bride."

I wanted to sneer, but forgot how when he looked at me with such sincere eyes, "Riley, don't get me a ring."

"You need a ring. Don't be absurd."

"No, I don't. Marrying you is enough. Besides- what's a ring for anyway? Commitment? I already have that. Proof? Who are we trying to prove to? There's really no point."

"How are we going to tell my mom?" I asked suddenly.

"Aha, I've taken care of it."

"What?"

"Well, I went about this traditionally and asked your Mom and Emmit for your hand first."

"And?"

"Well, Lia, clearly they agreed."

"What did my Mom say though?"

"She hesitated. A lot. I honestly thought she was going to say no. She kept saying how we were so young. Then she asked if you were pregnant," Riley have an awkward chuckle.

"She thought I was _pregnant_?!"

"I believe she asked, 'How else could two teenagers possible have the notion to wed?!' and I said 'We love each other immensely.' And she calmed down after Emmit regained composure from laughing at her pregnant remark and told her that it was true and that we has his blessing, he was happy for us, he knew we were responsible and would never love anyone else…"

"Wow. Some ordeal."

"It was."

"Emmit proved himself to be of some use after all." I said.

Riley laughed, "He did indeed."

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"Well, after the Edgar thing, as you probably figured out. And then, I figured it's up to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Well, My mom wants to plan it, if that's ok? I told her you might not want her to, but she's very eager and it's hard to say no."

"No, I'd love for her to plan it."

"Excellent. She'll be thrilled. But I'll turn you into a dragon afterwards." He said grimly.

I grabbed his face, making him look me in the eye.

"I will marry you, Riley. We will be dragons," that sounded odd, "I will love you for as long as I live. You can't do anything to hurt me and believe me when I say this is for the best. Stop. Worrying."

He chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." I said firmly.

"You're quite hard to say no to."

"I should hope so. I'll keep you in line better this way." I laughed.

"You certainly will, future Mrs. Evans."

"Ah, that sounds lovely doesn't it?" I asked sighing.

"It does indeed." Riley said brining me to his chest.

"I've a song." Riley said suddenly.

"That fast?"

He tapped his head, "Dragon thinking. We can think of several things at the same time rapidly. Unfortunately- it's Taylor Swift."

"Woo hoo!" Bell yelled, reminding me she was still there, "Oh, that's a good one!" she yelled. It was odd when they read each others thoughts like that.

"She said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined, in the sky, the pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled. And rolled their eyes and said 'Oh My My My' Take me back to the house in our backyard tree, said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me, you never did, no you never did…" His velvet voice sang and my eyes closed. He swayed me and swayed me until the song came to a close.

"Mary's Song. By Taylor Swift." He whispered, "But, we'll call it Lia's song. It's better suited."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, as I usually did when he was being tremendously amazing.

"I'm in shock." I told him, not really paying attention to the fact I was thinking out loud.

"I can't believe you said yes."

"Of course I said yes."

"I love you."

"As I love you." I told him, "And _that's_ why we're getting married at so young."

He laughed, "We should go home, tell Emmit and your mom. Tabby might be there."

It felt good when he said 'home' not 'your home.'

"Gosh, I hope not. It'd make things so much harder to tell Emmit and Mom. She'd scream."

"Arabella did."

"But not like Tabby would. 'Oh my gosh, this is just so great! I just can't believe it all! It happened so fast!'" I said imitating her accent and tone of voice.

"You could be her twin." Riley and I laughed.

Thanks to Riley's terrifying driving, we were home in 2 minutes.

As we walked through the door we found Mom waiting anxiously.

Emmit, however, was in the best of spirits.

"Hey, Lia! When's the baby due?" He laughed as I walked in.

"Shut up, Em." I said, forcing myself to hide my smile.

Riley chuckled.

"So?"

"We're engaged!" I yelled and Riley grabbed my waist from behind.

"When are you getting married?" Mom asked, the first time she had said anything since I came in.  
"We're not sure yet. I'll probably leave it in Adeline's capable hands."

"Riley, your mom is planning the wedding?"

"She wanted to, and I figured it wouldn't be very fun planning your own wedding, so, Lia agreed."

"I can't believe it. You're only seventeen. I'll have to sign something."

"No you won't, Mom. Did you forget my birthday is in September?"

"So the wedding is in September?"

"As soon as possible, Mom. But I don't want you to have to trouble yourself by signing a flipping sheet of paper of consent." I said bitterly and Riley squeezed my shoulder.

"Lia, please." She started.

"No, Mom. I don't see why it's so much trouble for you to get involved in my life. All you do is work. All the time. You _sleep _at your work. You practically live there. So- forgive me for thinking that it's not that hard for you to sign your name."

Riley stood firmly beside me when most guys would have fled. It was amazing how in a month my life could be so rearranged, I thought.

I could see Emmit's concern spread across his face.

"Mom, can't you understand anything?"

"Lia, it's just that you're so young. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I know _exactly _what I'm getting myself into," I said looking at Riley, "And I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

Mom sighed, which meant she was surrendering, "Okay, honey. I just wish you'd wait a little while. It hasn't been much time."

_How would you know?, _is what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I can't please you." Is what came out instead, slowly and steadily. I ambled up the stairs with Riley close beside me the whole time. Emmit waited for me to leave so he could talk and be reasonable with Mom. It seemed that I couldn't reason with her no matter what I did.

Riley closed the door softly behind us as we walked into my room.

"I don't understand her." I said angrily.

"Give her some time. She's not used to the idea of her baby girl growing up and getting married," He said brushing a strand of hair from my face, "She's still mourning over your Dad, Lia. I think that she's just trying to protect you from being hurt as deeply as she was. She loved him very much."

I sniffed and he hugged me tightly, "As I love you very much."

I remained silent, and I knew he knew that it meant that I loved him every bit as much as he loved me and that I wanted to freeze time and stay in his arms forever.

" 'Good things take time, but really great things happen in the blink of an eye.' It's amazing how one person can suddenly come into your life and change everything so fast."

"I've always been here for you, Lia."

"Thank you for waiting for me, Riley. I've been so stupid."

"No, love, you haven't."

I sighed, "It's only been hardly a month and we're en-en…" I couldn't get the words out.

"Engaged." He chuckled, then got serious, "Lia, this is what you want isn't it? You aren't just saying yes because of how you feel for me now? What happens when we get into an argument? Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure about you, Riley. I couldn't be more sure in fact. I imagine it'd be hard to find anyone more elated than I at this second."

He kissed me forehead, "And you don't have to worry about anything, okay? My mom is taking care of absolutely everything."

"What about the wedding dress?"

"She's got it."

"She has a wedding dress? We've been engaged for 3 hours and she has a wedding dress?"

"Dragons are quite fast, love. Something you'll learn."

"That explains how we've managed to fall and love and become engaged so fast."

"I've been in love for 13 years, Lia. Since I first met you when I was five. It's not been fast."

I thought about it. I had actually loved him for all that time too, I'd just never noticed it. It was disguised as a brotherly love, but it wasn't.

"Huh." I said to myself. Riley looked at me wondering what I was thinking, but I shot him an I'll-tell-you-some-other-time look and he nodded.

"How do we pull this off? Being twenty-one for ever?"

"It's worked for my Mom. Everyone is amazed at how young she looks though."

"How old is your Mom really?"

"She's claiming 42, but she's only 23."

"She can pull that off?"

"For a couple years. We'll have to move elsewhere soon, start fresh. That's why I asked you to marry me, or one of the reasons…I can't lose you when we move."

I shuddered at the thought of him leaving me.

24. _Bridesmaids, Maids of Honor and Pirates._

"Are you cold?" he asked pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around me. It was huge around me, but I sank into it warmly. It smelled amazing, like his cinnamon and pine smell.

I then started to think of the wedding. My wedding. _Our _wedding.

Who would be my maid of honor? Stephanie had to be. I'd known her for so long and she was certainly a good friend.

"I'm going to make a call."

"Okay." Riley said, reluctant to let go.

"Don't let go of me." I told him, "I'll use my cell."

Riley chuckled, "Good. I didn't want to."

I kissed his cheek quickly before flipping my cell phone open.

"Hey, Steph."

"Oh, hey, Lia! What's up?" The cheery voice on the other line greeted me.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to this thing I have to do?"

"What kind of thing?"

"Oh, this wedding I have to go to. I don't want to go by myself it might be boring."

"Who's getting married?"

"Well, Steph…"

"Yeah?"

"_I AM!_" I shrieked and Riley laughed.

"_SHUT UP!" _

"No, I'm serious! Riley and I are engaged!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" I asked hopeful.

"Me? Really? Oh my freaking gosh! Of course! When is the wedding?"

"I don't know. He only proposed a couple of hours ago."

"You're so young!"

I sighed, this seemed to be the widely spread argument.

"Yes, but we really love each other. Say you'll do it?"

"Of course I will! I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks!"

"Love you girl!" she said.

"Love you too, Steph. Bye." I said flipping my phone shut.

I laughed and Riley grinned his heartbreaking smile.

"It's amazing the way girls react to things. It's quite fascinating."

"How so?"

" 'SHUT UP!' " He quoted laughing.

"Ok, Ok. So who's your best man?"

"Emmit of course."

"And how did he react?"

"We'll see, won't we?" He said smiling, "Hey Emmit!"

Emmit was in the room in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Be my best man?"  
"Really?"

"Yeah, man."

"Cool." He said and left the room.

Riley smiled mischievously.

"That was pitiful." I said, "There was no reaction. I'm glad girls' lives aren't like that. Screaming and overreacting is a lot more fun. You should try it sometime."

Riley smiled and stood up. He started jumping up and down and flailing his arms like a crazy person, "I'm marrying Cecilia Ryan, the most wonderful person in the world!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I rolled in bursts of laughter on my bed.

Riley sat on the bed, "That _was _quite fun actually."

"I told you."

"You did." He said brushing my hair behind my ears before kissing me.

"Oh dear." Riley pulled away suddenly.  
"What?" I asked worriedly.

"My Dad. What's he gonna say? 'You're ruining your life, and the girl's.'"

"Maybe it won't be so bad when he knows it's me." He sighed.

"Don't worry. That's what you've been telling me." I added after he sighed in a distressed way.

I grabbed the stereo control and hit the play button. 'Mary's Song' by Taylor Swift filled the room, eliminating all feeling of worry.

Riley danced with me as he usually did. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes tightly, imagining everything. Imagining the wedding. Imagining our house. Imagining life. Imagining our family.

"Oh my my my." Riley sang. "I'm thinking about everything." He told me in a near whisper.

"As am I."

"Let's just skip the wedding and go straight to starting life together." I said.

"Ah, but, love. The wedding is the first step to life together."

I held on to him and said nothing and that was enough for us. The song faded eventually, but Riley kept rocking us back and forth since we weren't ready to let go of the perfect moment.

"I'm still in shock."

"You will be for a while. As will I." He let go to jump like a crazy fan-girl again.

I sighed, "Oh my, my, my." I smiled up at him, "Whatever will I do with you?"

"You could kiss me for starters."

I kissed him.

"Excellent." He whispered.

"Knock, Knock." We heard faintly from the door.

I sighed in irritation, "Yes, Emmit?"

"I have someone who wants to see you."

I groaned, "Tabby." I whispered.

Riley smiled, "Come on in." I nudged him in the side, giving myself a bruise.

Tabby ran through Emmit's arms that were holding the door open. Emmit laughed and I shot him a nasty look as Tabby screamed.

"Oh my gosh! I just can't believe it! It happened so fast! So young! You've only just met!"

"Tabby, I've known Riley since the kindergarten."

"Well, still so young! This is wonderful!"

I forced a smile, "It is isn't it?"

"I gotta go, Keilyn needs me. Just wanted to say congrats!" She screamed again. Emmit showed her to the door and then came back up.

"It's amazing how girls overact." He said. I laughed.

"You should try it man, it's fun." Riley told him looking at me.

"Yeah, Okay." Emmit said looking at him oddly, "Sometime, but I need to ask Lia a favor."

"Oh, Emmit…what is it?"

"Make Tabby your made of honor?"

"What?! No way. Sorry- I have other friends and I already asked Steph to be."

"Fine. A bridesmaid? It would mean the world to her, Lia, you know that."  
"I'm not going to have Tabby as one of my bridesmaids to improve your love life, Emmit."

"Not for me, Lia. For her. Think of what she's done for you."

"Like?"

"She thinks of you as a sister. Maybe you'll be in-laws one day."

"Really?"

"Lia, don't get sidetracked, I don't plan on proposing in the near future. I've only known her for less than a month. So will you do it?"

"Fine. I hate you, Emmit."

"Thank you! I know you do." He said hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

"I'm making pizza for dinner. Want some?" He asked.

"You're _making _pizza, Emmit?" I asked.

"Mhm. Well, Tabby helped…I'm just putting it in the oven." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure, we'll have some." Riley said.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"Guess."

"Work?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p.'

"How typical." I said as Riley rubbed my back.

"I've an idea." Riley said laughing.

He grabbed my bandana and folded it into a long rectangle and placed it over one eye, "Pirates." He said close to my ear.

"Riley, are you serious? We haven't played pirates since first grade."

"Ok, let's be grade schoolers then." He said smiling his infectious smile.

"Ok."

"Aye, bonny lassy." He said in a raspy voice.

We ran out of the room and down the stairs, "We're gonna throw you off the plank, Emmit!" he yelled randomly.

Emmit looked confused and we burst out laughing, running to the "pirate ship." Otherwise known as the bench next to our backyard pond.

"Ok, my name will be 'Cap'n Jack." He told me.

"As in Sparrow?"

"No, as in Cap'n Jack Evans." He smiled.

"Lovely. My name can be Elizabeth."

"As in Swan?" He asked making fun of my silly question.

"Shut up." I said giggly.

"Oy! Pirates don't say shut up!"

"Well then what do they say?"

"I don't know, landlubber."

"Well then, shut up, cackle fruit." I said.

"Did you just call me chicken eggs?" He asked laughing.

"I think I did?" I said more of a question.

"Aye, you did." He said.

"Hey, Riley."

"Aye?"

"I'm a pirate! That I be! I sail me a ship upon the sea!" I started singing.

His grin spread across his face as he sang along,  
"I stay up late - till half past three!

And that's a peg below me knee!

Yo Ho, my friends I have a tale

of treasure, plunder, sea and sail

my story's bigger than a whale

it gets so deep, ye'll have to bail.

I'm a pirate! That I be!

I sail me ship upon the sea!

I stay up late - till half past three!

And that's a peg below me knee!

I like to fish, I like to fight

I like to stay up half the night

When I say "starboard" ye go right!

Me ma, she says, "Ye look a fright!"

I'm a pirate! That I be!

I sail me ship upon the sea!

I stay up late - till half past three!

And that's a peg below me knee!

I've got no hand but that's me hook!

I pillage stuff but I'm no crook.

Me booty's in this chest I took.

They'll write about me in a book!

I'm a pirate! That I be!

I sail me ship upon the sea!

I stay up late - till half past three!

And that's a peg below me knee!

And that's all there is to this song.

I hope it hasn't been too long.

A pirate's life might just be wrong

So grow up nice and big and strong!

I'm a pirate! That I be!

I sail me ship upon the sea!

I stay up late - till half past three!

And that's a peg below me knee!"

We threw ourselves on the bench and tried to catch our breath. The next-door kids, who had been watching, applauded our lovely singing.

"Lia?" He said.

"Mhm?"

"You're such a nerd." He smiled and I nudged him.

"That's the only pirate song I know." I said.

"No it isn't… A sailor went to sea, sea, sea… need I go on?"

"No, Riley, you needn't."

"Pizza?"

"I'm starving."

"Hold on, Riley." I said coming over and reaching the bandana off of his eye, "You look quite a sight."

He chuckled, "Thank you, love."

"Well, well. If it isn't the pirate pair." Emmit said as we came in the door.

"Avast ye, landlubber." Riley said.

"You both were very fun to watch." Emmit said.

"You could have joined us." I told him.

"For what? You were prepared to throw me over board." He smiled.

"That we were." Riley said grabbing one of Emmit's slices of pizza the way he did mine.

"Riley, man, just because you're my future brother in law and best friend doesn't mean I won't kill you for stealing my pizza." He smiled.

"Dramatic over pizza, aren't we?" I asked stealing another slice of his pizza.

"Aw, you guys!" He whined, "Get your own pizza, nerds."

"We are not nerds." I protested.

"Oh yeah, your previous pirate performance definitely proved that you aren't nerds." He said and we all burst out in laughter.

"Don't be jealous, Emmit." Riley told him.

"Oh, that I'm not." Em assured him laughing.

"So…you mentioned popping the question to Tabby?" I asked.

"No time soon, Lia. Don't get your hopes up. We're still getting to know each other. We don't spend all of our time together like you love birds and we haven't known each other all of our lives. We never played pirates together." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You must do that. It's very invigorating." I told him.

"Besides, let's not shock Mom, okay? One engagement is enough for her right now. She feels like she's losing her family members apparently."

I sighed, "Well, I don't care. It's not like she cares about me anyway."

Emmit rolled his eyes, "Wake up, Lia. Of course she cares about you, she's just busy. And as Riley said, still grieving."

"How'd you know he said that?" I asked.

"The house echoes, Lia. I hear everything."

"Everything?" I asked.

"Well, I give you your privacy and turn music on."

"Aw, I love you, Em. Clearly you care. You're so respectful."

"Why are you kissing up to me?" He asked.

"I want more pizza." I said mischievously and Riley chuckled.

"Oh, eat your fiancée's." He said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had forgotten that I was engaged it sounded so weird.

"Forget you were engaged?"

"For a second, yes. And it just sounded weird to hear it."

"I agree." Riley said, "You _can _have some of my pizza though if you want it."

"No thanks, love. I just wanted to bother, Emmit. I am capable of getting my own pizza, believe it or not." I said with a tinge of bitterness.

"Calm down, Lia. No one said you weren't." Riley said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get everything straight in my head." I apologized quickly.

"Don't worry, love. It'll take a while to get used to, and we have as long as you want. The end of time." He assured me.  
"Riley, I just thought of something. What happens if the person you're turning into a dragon is over the age that the dragon turns immortal?" I asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Like if the dragon is already immortal at age 21, what happens to the person he's trying to convert if he's 25?"

"They would die."

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because the human has 46 chromosomes. Your typical dragon has 22, less than half. If you're too old, your chromosomes get confused somehow, and you die. I don't know why that doesn't happen before the immortality age, but that's how it works. I know- it's all confusing. I'm sorry I can't give you any positive answers." He looked apologetic.

"Don't worry, Riley."

Riley had two years before the immortality age hit. I thought of Emmit. I couldn't live without my older brother. I would have to convince Riley to turn him into a dragon or turn him myself. Of course, I wouldn't mention it to him yet, because if he found out I would turn Emmit into a dragon if I could, he wouldn't change me. But, he wouldn't be causing Emmit pain- I would. And as his sister- that was OK.

I yawned thinking about it all.

"Tired?" Emmit asked, "It's only 8:30."

"I know. It's been yet another crazy day though." I said quietly, eyelids drooping.

"She's right. It's like everything that can possibly happen, good and bad, happens all a once." Riley said.

"It's mostly been good for today. Except seeing Adam." I said.

"You saw Adam?" Emmit asked suddenly looking up from his pizza.

"Grocery store. Nothing happened. Riley was there, so nothing even _could _have happened." I assured him.

"Lia, I don't know how you get yourself into these messes." Em said.

"This isn't a mess. Riley's handling it coolly."

Emmit sighed.

"You gotta love my crazy, tragic almost magic, messed up, beautiful life." I said smiling, "I certainly do."

"You know, Lia, when I encouraged you to do something with your life, I didn't mean- oh, why don't you go get engaged to my best friend who is also a dragon and be chased around by a blood lusting vampire."

"I know…but, this is way more fun."

"Lovely." He said sarcastically.

"Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Of course you can." Riley said walking with me upstairs.

"Goodnight my little engaged couple." Emmit said in a cutesy voice, "They grow up so fast."

"Night, Em." We said simultaneously.

I very drowsily put of my pajamas, brushed my teeth and washed my face before going to bed. Riley kissed me goodnight and then he went to bed.

"We've got a lot to do tomorrow too. Lot's of planning…Edgar is back the day after tomorrow." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed brushing the hair behind my ears.

"Mmm." I mumbled.

"Sleep well, my love. Dream happy dreams." He said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Riles."

"Night, Lia."

25. _Adam's not afraid. _

That night I woke up to feel a cold breathing on my neck. I felt a chill go down my spine as I looked up to see Adam's phantom standing over me, glaring at me with his crimson eyes. They glowed down at me and glinted when he glanced around my face.

"Hello, Cecilia." He whispered menacingly.

I remained perfectly still in fright, chilled to the core as he pecked my neck that I had been covering up with my comforter.

My breathing was uneven as I watched him in horror as he got up and paced my room.

I jumped in shock when Riley pounced through the door and the phantom disappeared with the cool breeze that always swept over me when he was there. I stayed horrified in my covers as Riley looked around the room for anything out of order quickly before coming over to me.

"Lia, are you ok?"

"Riley. He was here. He…he came over…"

"I know, love. I could smell him."

I clung to his chest, pulling his shirt so hard it might have ripped.

"Why did he come back? Didn't he know you were here?"

I said calming down.

"I don't know. He must have known. He must not be worried anymore. Maybe it's a taunt. He knows they'll have an 'army' soon I suppose." Riley said, his voice unwavering.

Riley held me tightly for as long as I wanted.

"Thank you, Riley, again."

"What for?"

"Well you could have not come back after I hurt you. If it weren't for you I would be dead."

"There's no way that I couldn't have come back, Lia. Didn't you hear me when I said that I've always loved you? Don't you understand that?"

"Yes, Riley, I do. But I don't understand why you love _me. _Of all the random people in the world…"

"You aren't a random person. I love _you _and will never love any one else. I did ask you to marry me, didn't I?"

"You did." I sighed.

"And you agreed, did you not?"

"I did."

"And are you having second thoughts?"

"Riley!" I said looking up at him in sheer horror, "Of course not."

"Then, we're all set."

"Will he come back again?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Will he come back after I'm a dragon? To haunt me? Forever?"

"I doubt it. But, really it depends on why he's 'haunting' you now."

"Riley, don't leave me. I can't sleep. Please don't leave me."

"Lia, have you ever known me to leave you in the past? I'll stay with you for as long as you want me."

"Then you'll never leave." I whispered, loosening my grip on his shirt, and then sitting upright.

He pulled me back to his chest, "Don't you dare let go of me." He said smiling, "We should be quiet. We'll wake Emmit."

I scoffed, "It would take a train to run over him to wake him."

Riley thought about that, "He is a deep sleeper, huh?"

"Very deep."

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Let's go outside and watch the stars again."

Riley smiled as he stood, "Okay."

I stood outside staring at my star. The star Riley had named after me, right in the heart of Draco. My star. That symbolized me being in Riley's heart, which symbolized his love for me.

I rested my head on his warm shoulder and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head, his warm lips felt wonderful against my cold skin.

"How's Arabella?" I asked.

"Oh, she's still struggling with being a dragon. She seems to really like you now. I don't know why."

I looked up at him,

"I mean I know why she could like you, but I don't know how she changed her mind so quickly." He said catching his obvious error.

"Riley, she's a girl. We're notorious for changing our minds every few minutes without batting an eye." I said.

Riley laughed, "And that is true." I thought I might worry him by saying that, he'd think I could stop loving him at any minute. But he must have trusted me, he must have known that I'd never not love him.

"Well, I'm glad she likes me."

"Me too. I was worried for a while. She getting over the fact that she's a dragon."

"Is she?"

"Yes. It seems that verity that she'll be older than me has pleased her greatly. She's quite the control freak."

"You don't say."

Riley chuckled at that.

"Oh, we are going to be an interesting family."

"We will indeed! We'll put the 'fun' in dysfunctional. That's what I get when I let my heart win."

Riley smiled, "I'm pleased you did."

"I'm pleased I did."

"Everyone's pleased." I said, "Do you think Emmit will really ask Tabby to marry him?"

"No time soon. He would have told me. Plus they just met. And they are both human-"

"That we know of." I interrupted.

"Gosh, I hope so. Anyway- time will go slower for them. Especially since they've only been going out for a little under a month."

"Riley…" I said in awe staring up at the sky.

Riley looked up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star pass through the dragon.

"Wow." Was all we said.

"I hope that means something good. Edgar comes back tomorrow. As it is 4:00 AM." I said eventually.

"I'm sure it does, love. I'm not worried."

"Good. Because I am."

"You shouldn't be. As if I could ever let anyone hurt you."  
"I know. I'm not worried for myself. Have we not gone over this? I'm worried for you."

"Ah, Lia. All of us will make it out okay. I promise you with all I have in me."

"You look so…unhopeful sometimes though."

"Not anymore. I'm quite confident with you by my side."

"Although I'm basically worthless against vampires."

"Yes, but, I proposed because if something does happen, which it _won't_, I wanted your promise that you'd never leave."

"You already had that, cackle fruit."

Riley laughed.

"Ah yes. I suppose I did. No matter- it'd have happened shortly any way, wouldn't it?"

"You tell me."

"I did, love." He said nuzzling my neck.

26. _Shayne and Faye._

"Do you think this could ever happen again?" I asked breaking the silence of the cold night.

"What?"

"Do you think…do you think Arabella will fall in love with a human? That she'll turn someone that she loves?"

"I don't know. It happened with my mom, only she made the crucial mistake not to change my dad."

"A mistake?"

"I don't know how she'll get on without him. She can't very well change him now, can she?"

"Right…the whole immortality thing."

"Yes."

"And I doubt Arabella will fall in love with a dragon. Seeing as how there aren't too many here." He smiled.

"Has it ever happened before? A dragon turning the one he loved into a dragon?"

Riley's face dropped, "Yes." He said solemnly.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

Riley sighed, "You won't want to know, Lia. It's not a happy ending."

"I want to know what I'm getting myself into, Riley. Nothing, _nothing _will change how I feel about everything, about you. I promise you. Please tell me."

Riley started slowly, looking me in the eye and holding my hands tightly.

"The dragon's name was Shayne. His story is much like ours. He grew up with Faye. Shayne and Faye. They played pirates, like us. They did everything together. They only thought of each other as friends though. Until high school, Then they saw each other differently."

"Ok…?" I prodded him and he nodded.

"So Shayne loved her. Shayne loved her with an intense love, as dragons normally have. We perceive feelings like nothing else. Anyway, Faye loved him with what humans normally believe to be a stronger love than anyone else could have. So naturally, they realized how the other felt. Then, Shayne told Faye about the secret. Faye took it oddly well, like you did. She loved it. She was fine with it. Which is a little of why we worried about you at first. Anyway- They went about their normal high school lives and then Faye expressed to Shayne how badly she wanted to become one of us. Shayne, was ecstatic that she could be so accepting and that she wanted to become one of us. So, he did what any good boyfriend would do and turned her into the dragon. They lived quite wonderfully at first. They were a lovely couple. But- keep in mind what I told you about dragons emotions. Sometimes they can get out of control. Especially in young dragons. Faye and Shayne had an argument. A bad argument. Over something ridiculous and it blew out of proportion. Faye ended up _killing_ Shayne. As a newborn, she had fiercer power and stronger feelings."

"She killed him?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He said looking away.

"Go on." I urged.

He nodded grimly, "After Faye…killed Shayne, she turned malevolent. However, Faye was an intelligent newborn. She didn't display her malevolence. She hid it by day, and showed it by night. She looks like a normal dragon, you couldn't tell her out from another, unless at night. She lives in the mountains somewhere I believe. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me." I whispered, "That won't happen."  
"How do you know?" Riley asked sounding annoyed a little.

"I _do, _Riley. I can just tell. I know that it'll be alright. Okay?"

He nodded and I could tell he was back to worrying. I kissed him, "There. That's _my _promise." He smiled. And worry faded from his eyes.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked, "I mean Faye and Shayne?"

"I met Faye once. Shayne and my Dad were friends 'back in the day'." He said quoting his Dad.

"You know her?"

"Yes. I do. She won't hurt other dragons, so we aren't worried."

I nodded.

"Promise me again?" He asked smiling mischievously.

I chuckled and kissed him again, "Content?" I asked pulling away.  
"Never." He mumbled and kissed me again more passionately.

I heard the door shut faintly but didn't look up, knowing it was Emmit. What he was doing at only 4:45 AM, I didn't know.

Riley didn't look up either, although I knew with his dragon ears, he must have heard.

_One, two, three. _I counted in my head and right on cue, Emmit had turned the sprinklers on again.

I could feel Riley smiling, and I'm sure he could feel me smiling, but we held our kiss for as long as possible. Emmit was probably growing annoyed with us for not responding to his immaturity, but nothing mattered but us. And so, we stayed in our own world where the crystal moon could light up all around us, dancing in the sky, water droplets dripping down our blended faces, and Draco flickering over our heads.

"Aren't you going at it?" Emmit said sneeringly.

"Shut up." I said only pulling partly away from Riley.

"I believe this is what happens after the wedding." He said laughing.

I jumped to my feet, "_Emmit!_"

"Yes, Lia?" He asked laughing.

"That's not even funny." I said angrily.

"Actually, I believe it was funny." He said, trying to keep steady. I shoved him into the bushes and came back to Riley.

"I hate him." I said.  
"He's just having fun."

"Well, it wasn't funny. It's my life. I'd like to live it the way I want without his constant sneers."

"Ah, but Lia," He said, his eyes playful, "Wait until he's engaged. Then we can do so much more than he's doing now."

"His stupid remarks don't bother you?"

"Not really. I hear stupid remarks like that everyday at school. We live in perverted times, love."

I sighed at the realization.

"Some guys even talk about their girlfriends like that. It's disgusting." He said.

"I'm glad you show respect."

"I was raised right." He smiled, "A bit old fashioned, but right."

"Old fashioned is the new modern." I said lamely, "Seriously though- I'm glad you were raised properly." I said kissing him again. He pulled away, "Better not give Emmit another wrong idea."

"I thought you didn't mind?" I asked.

"I don't. But, if it bothers you, it'll bother me." He smiled my favorite subtle smile.

I hugged him this time instead.

I sighed, "This isn't fair."

Riley chuckled, "Wait till Emmit's not around."

Emmit, who had managed to control his laughter and come out from the bush I had pushed him in, was waiting at the door with the sprinkler controls.

"Turn them off." I said.

"Bossy, bossy." Emmit whined, "Ever since I told you to become a new person, you've developed a whole new character. You're very bold now."

"I've discovered myself. With help from Riley."

"Your fiancée." He said.

"Yep!" I said grabbing Riley's hand.

Riley chuckled and ran his free hand through his hair.

"What are we doing today, Riley?" I asked once we were at the kitchen table.

"You're going to ask Tabby to be your bridesmaid." Emmit interjected.

"Shut up, Emmit."

"I'm adamant."

"I realize that, but I wasn't asking you anything, was I? I was asking _Riley _what we were going to do today. Riley?"

"Well- you can ask Tabby to be your bridesmaid later. We need to talk to my Dad. I think you should come with me, it might help keep him calm."

I gulped, "Your Dad?"

"Yeah. Lia, you've known him almost all of your life."

"Yes, but I've never had to tell him that I was marrying his son before."

"No, Lia, _I'm _telling him that his son is marrying you. I won't make you say anything. Unless you want to."

"No, thanks."

"I didn't think so. Don't worry, I'll handle everything, love." He said smiling, comforting me.

27. _Riley's Dad. _

At 7:00 in the morning, Riley and I were ready for a day of our marriage announcement. Or at least to Riley's Dad.

When we got to Riley's house, Arabella was still asleep, as was Adeline. Riley's Dad was sitting at the table in a suit, ready for work drinking his coffee.

"Good Morning, Mr. Evans." I greeted as I walked through the door.

"Hey, Dad." Riley said, grabbing my trembling hand.

"Hello, you two. My, Lia, I haven't seen you in a while. You've grown into quite the young lady."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dad, we need to talk to you." Riley said.

"Ok, sit down, son." I sat down next to Riley, who sat across the table from his Dad.

"Dad, You know we've been dating."

"Yes."

"Well, I see how I should have done this the old fashioned, traditional way and talked to you first as the son seeking advice, but I've asked Lia to marry me."

"She's pregnant isn't she?" He asked, getting angry.  
"No! Dad, no she isn't pregnant. Gosh, no."

My eyes got wide with panic. Mr. Evans heaved a sigh of relief.

"But you're so young." He said.

"We are. But I love her more than anything and she loves me the same way too, though I can't comprehend why."

I shot him a disapproving look, but he only smiled faintly.

"You're sure she's not pregnant?" He asked eyeing me.

"Dad! No, she is _not _pregnant. I'm over one hundred percent positive."

"Well, congratulations then, both of you. I'm glad Riley's finally found someone. Especially someone so wonderful as you, Lia dear."

"Finally? Dad, I'm only nineteen." Riley told him.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans." I said smiling.

"Please, Lia. I'm your future father-in-law. My name is Robert."

I smiled.

"Ok, Bye, dad." Riley said pulling me out the door.

"Bye, Riles. Oh- does your mom know?"

"She's already planning the wedding." I told him as we walked to the car.

"Why does every think I'm pregnant?" I asked, "Do I look pregnant?!"

"Lia, you're being absurd again. Of course you don't look at all pregnant." He said giving me a disapproving look this time, "Why don't people trust me though? Do they think I just walk around getting girls pregnant? My own Dad!"

"Riley, you're being absurd again." I mimicked him, "Besides, my mom thought I let myself get pregnant."

Riley sighed a long sigh, "Parents…what will we do with them?"

"We don't exactly have to worry about them for too long, do we?"

"Yeah, we do. You can't just up and leave your Mom."

"What about you?"

"Lia, my mom is a dragon, she knows everything. And my Dad expects me to move out since I just graduated and I'm marrying you."

"Ok, so I can move out too. My Mom will understand and she'll just have to deal. It's not like we ever see each other anyway. Plus- Emmit will be there."

"Until he gets married or wants to move out."

"Or when he goes to college. I forgot about that."

"Exactly."

"Gosh, why does everything have to be so flipping complicated?"

"That's how life is, love. Wait till you're a dragon." He squeezed my hand.

"You feeling better about changing me now?"

"Of course I'm not. I still don't know how I'm going to be able to set you on fire, but I'll do it."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, thankful that nothing distracted him from his driving.

That day flew by more quickly than almost any other day in my life. Riley and I were inseparable, per usual. We hung out with Arabella, who was still feeling slightly down about being a dragon, who was filled with worry and who was trying really hard to treat me with kindness. Tabby came over later for supper and surprisingly, we got along okay.

"So, Tabby, you know how Riley and I are getting married sometime in the near future?" I asked.

"Mhm." She mumbled between bites of lasagna. Emmit looked up with thankful, smiling eyes and Riley squeezed my hand.

"Well, I was wondering- do you want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I would just love it! When is the wedding?"

"We don't know yet. Sometime soon." I smiled, "But after my eighteenth next month."

"Aw, eighteenth? My little sister is growing up!" She yelled.

Arabella, who had come over for dinner, choked on her water laughing and Riley coughed to stifle his laugh.

"Um, yeah." I said staring at my food.

I looked over to see Emmit, who had gotten out of his seat to fill the water pitcher, laughing like it was hilarious.

Riley sensed that I was annoyed, "Hey, how old are you Tabby?" Riley asked her seemingly curious.

"I'm nineteen, same as Emmit, well and you I guess."

"Right. Okay, cool. So Lia would be like your little sister."

I kicked his shin and he didn't flinch.

" 'So Lia would be like your little sister' ?!" I asked when we were alone.

"I was only saying that _if _Emmit and Tabby got married, you would be like her little sister."

I sighed.

"Tabby isn't that bad, Lia. Please try to get over your prejudices? She's just trying to treat you like family. The southern way."

"Riley, why do you have to be so accepting of flipping everyone?"

"I'm not accepting of everyone. I give people chances when due, but honestly Tabby is a nice person. Emmit sure thinks so."

"That's not fair. Don't play the Emmit card." We sat in silence, "Fine. I'll try."

"But you've said that before."

"No, but this time I _really _mean it. I will genuinely try to see the good in sentences such as 'My little sister is growing up.'"

"Are you angry now?" He asked with his concerned look on.

"No, Riley, I'm not angry with you."

"How do you feel about me then?" He asked.

"Riley, that's a stupid question. Yes, I love you. I am constantly thinking about you. I need you more than I need air. Any questions?"

Riley smiled, "Yeah I suppose it was a stupid question. I don't know. I had to ask since everyone thinks your pregnant, I figured you might want to stop everything."

"What?! Riley, are you mad? That doesn't bother me, well it does, but not _nearly _enough for me to lose you. Riley, how can you even think that?"

"I don't know. It was a typically human thought."

"Yes. Yes, it was." I said, inching closer to his face, and then kissing him as we had earlier that morning.

"Emmit's here." I said.

"Ok." He said, not pulling away, "I don't care unless you do."

"No." I breathed.

"Get a room." Arabella said jokingly as she came into the room.

"That one I mind." Riley said to me, "We had one, thank you, and then you walked in." He said turning towards Arabella.

"Well, I'm leaving, okay? I just wanted to say goodnight."

I asked her to stay the night since tomorrow is 'The Big Day' (As we were calling it) and then her mom would meet up with us later. Her mom's smell wouldn't need to be disguised, but Bell's would.

"Night, Bell." Riley said fondly.

"Night, Arabella."

"Night guys." She said grinning and then running up the stairs to my room.

"You should go to bed too, love." He said looking at me. I did as I was told and went upstairs.

"Riley, what about you? You have a bigger day than I. All I can do is sit and watch."

"Ah, yes, but dragons don't need near as much sleep as humans."

"Then why did Arabella go to bed?"

"She's a newborn. Newborns need as much sleep as humans. Then they adjust little by little to a point where they don't even sleep at all. My mom only has to sleep thirty minutes."

I nodded.

"Goodnight, Lia." He said smiling oh-so-faintly.

"Goodnight, Riley." I said kissing him goodnight quickly.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, of course."

He smiled my favorite subtle smile and I walked in and found Arabella already asleep on the floor next to my bed.

She'd not need eyeliner anymore, I thought to myself, since dragon eyes are already dark. If she added any eyeliner, she'd look like the grim reaper.

My thoughts went away with me as I drifted to sleep. Tomorrow's happenings determined _everything. _

What happened tomorrow would effect everyone's lives. Not just Riley's and mine.

27. _? ? ? _

Arabella was still asleep when I woke up, I crept past her quietly and walked to where Emmit and Riley were sitting in the kitchen as soon as I was dressed.

"Good morning, love!" Riley greeted me.

"Hey, Lia." Emmit said boringly.

"Morning, Riley, Emmit."

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked with a curious look in his eye. I knew he was really asking "How are you holding up with today's events?"

"Not bad."

"What are you two doing today?" Emmit asked.

"We're just going to hang out around town." Riley told him. I knew it wasn't easy lying to your best friend, but in this case, it was absolutely mandatory.

"Coolio. Tabs and I are going to go to the mall. You gonna be anywhere near?"

"Uhm, I don't think so, Em. We're going to be just…around. You know, different places. But, not hitting the mall."

Emmit looked at me suspiciously, "Okay…"

"So when are you leaving?" I asked.

Emmit looked at his watch, "Oops. Now. Gotta go. Love you, see you later." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Love you too. Don't do anything stupid." I said.

"Always do." He grinned grabbing his keys and running through the door.

"Good, he's gone." I said when I heard the car drive out.

"Excellent. Let's have breakfast. If Bell isn't up after that, we'll wake her up."

"No you won't." she said coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Bell." He greeted her.

"Morning, Bell." I greeted her at the same time.

"Morning guys. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make." Riley told her.

"It's so weird," she said pouring herself a bowl of cereal, "Riley's over here all of the time. It's like you've already moved in together and everything."

"I'm _not _pregnant!" I almost yelled, looking up at Riley with a panic-stricken face.

Riley burst out laughing, almost spraying his coffee all over the kitchen.

Arabella looked up from her cereal with a confused face, "I never said you were! What are you talking about?"  
"It's ok, Bell. Just everyone keeps accusing Lia of being pregnant, which we all know is incredibly inaccurate." He said glancing at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. Just stress and annoyance with everyone's false accusations."

"No problem." Bell chuckled.

Riley hugged me, "Sorry, love. It's not fair for you."

"I'll live. When's the wedding again?" I asked smiling.

"Anytime you want after today." He said looking down at me, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling playfully, flashing the smile that he knows gives me goose bumps.

"Riley, you're dazzling me." I told him.

"Ah, on purpose, my dear. I know that I'm so irresistible." He said playfully, grabbing my waist.

"Thank you, Riley. We all know how proficient of a boyfriend you are." Bella said disgustedly.

"I intoxicate her." He said still smiling at me, his playful eyes dancing.

I couldn't disagree, so I smiled back, "If I said you didn't, it'd be a lie."

Riley laughed, "Well it's mutual. You're intoxicating me this very moment."

I laughed at that, "Am I now?"

"Yes. You are." He grinned infectiously.

"Excuse me. Not to interrupt your ridiculous love fest, but we _do _have a big day ahead of us."

I sighed, "She's right."

"Yes, she is. But, we all know the plan for that. We worked it out last night."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Care to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I'll take you with us, but we have to be careful. We have to disguise your scent so Adam doesn't recognize us. And you have to sit like all of the other people, who _think _they're forming an army."

"Right." I said, I didn't argue, knowing that I couldn't do anything to aid in the 'war'.

"No argument?" He asked.

"No."

"Right then. That makes my job so much easier, thank you." He smiled, "Anyway, we'll disguise our scent and Arabella will act as she is about to be bitten and then, _boom, _the dragons step in to save the day."

"You're holding back so much information. That wasn't a very good explanation."

"I know, but I don't want to frighten or worry you."

I nodded.

"Excellent." He said, "Arabella, what time is Edgar coming back for the 'ceremony'?" he shuddered at the word.

"1:00."

"Dang, that's soon." I said.

"Yes. But, there's no telling how long it'll take us to conquer." He smiled as he said 'conquer.'

"My hero." Bell fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Don't you forget it." He winked, "Now, it's 10:00 am now."

"Let's do this." Bell said.

"Don't get too cocky. One- it's not attractive. Two- it's not going to do us much good in the fight. It'll get you killed surely." Riley said warning her.  
"Oh, right." She said regretfully, "Seriously though, we have to do this."

"Okay." I said.

We spent the next couple of hours spraying Bell down in strong smelling perfumes and covering her eyes. Then we did the same to Riley with strong smelling colognes and put contacts in his eyes, because his were too strong a blue to believe. Then it was my turn. We only had to cover my scent up enough to make sure Adam wasn't suspicious.

Riley sniffed me and I raised an eyebrow at him, a trick I had adopted from him.

"Yeah, her smell's gone." He said with a tinge of disappointment. I chuckled at his tone.

"We're supposed to wear capes to the ceremony." Bell said distantly.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's just what Edgar instructed."

I nodded and found an old black hooded cape in the back of the hall closet.

"Riley?" I called.  
"Yes, love?" He answered sticking his head out of Emmit's room.

"Are you sure about this? You're sure that we'll be okay?"

"Would I promise you something I wasn't sure of?" Riley asked prudently.

I studied his perfect face.  
"No."

"Then yes, I'm sure we'll be okay."

I smiled and kissed his cheek and he hugged me tightly.

By the time we were ready to go, Bell was in a red hooded cape as Edgar has instructed, looking a bit like little red riding hood. Riley had on a blue hooded cape and I, black. It seemed they liked to match cape color with their eye/scale color. Although, with the contacts no one would be able to tell that they were matching.

"It's almost 1:00." Riley said a tad darkly.

I nodded and we all hurried to the car. Riley drove faster than normal with a grim look spread across his face.

"Arabella, my dear, I cannot express how deeply pleased I am that you have not failed in coming to our ceremony." The dark hooded figure who we had known to be Edgar had said as she entered the dark room.

"Yes, master. I'm here."

"This is excellent. Where is our dear Keilyn?"

"I do not know. I would imagine she will be arriving shortly." Arabella said calmly and coolly.

"Wonderful. I see you have brought friends along with you?"

"Yes, master." Bell said.

Edgar looked at me, "Ah, yes. I do indeed recall seeing you at our last gathering. I truly cannot express how pleased I am that you have returned with our sweet Arabella." He said smiling his maniacal smile.

"And you." He said looking at Riley, "Are you also a friend of my dear Arabella?"

I looked at Riley and could tell he didn't like Edgar calling Arabella his.

"Yes." Arabella shot him a warning look, "Master." He finished. Thankfully, Edgar didn't catch his reluctance.

"Our ceremony shall begin just as Keilyn arrives."

I cringed internally.

The only light in the crepuscular room was the flickering fire in the center, lighting up Edgar's haunting face.

Edgar whispered to Bell in Italian, to which I was surprised that Bell understood and spoke back, and Riley embraced me tightly in a protective stance.

"Ah, child." Edgar said looking at Riley, "Is this gentle one your inamorata?"

"Yes, master. She is." He told Edgar, pulling me even closer to him.

"How delightful." He said in a hollow tone.

I just stared at him blankly and then looked up into Riley's dark eyes.

His eyes weren't sparkling anymore. They weren't they're lovely calm after the storm blue. They were bland, brown and boring. His expression was grim and protective over me. If anyone made but one move towards me, he'd mutilate them. Normally, I would feel safe about this, but at that moment I was more terrified than ever. Riley looked down at me and saw the fear in my eyes. Seeing that Edgar was distracted, he kissed my forehead and brushed hair out of unsure face.

"She said I was seven and you were nine…" he whispered in my ear to calm me down. It worked. I played the song over and over again in my head, petrified for the moment Keilyn would come in. My emotions were so undependable lately. This morning, I was fine and confident that we would come out okay, and now, I couldn't have been more worried.

I closed my eyes tightly until I heard a frightening,

"Ah, Keilyn, you have arrived." Come from the spine-chilling voice of Edgar.

"I have." Said Keilyn.

"We shall begin." He said, his voice carried more evil than I had ever heard.

"Le creature che così malvagio cerchiamo di ucciderli prima che ci divorano queste creature sono dei draghi

così malvagie dall'inferno formano un esercito, faremo per andare contro bestie così sporche." Edgar spoke loudly again.

Riley grabbed me even tighter, almost taking the wind out of me. I held on to his arms, which were engulfing me.

Edgar tossed powder into the flames and the flames rose to almost the ceiling.

"Keilyn, you shall be first in the transformation process."

Keilyn nodded and stumbled over to Edgar.

Arabella shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. The pain in her eyes was clear; the pain was enough to kill her. She shook her head, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing she was able to do nothing. I looked at Riley with a look of distress and he stroked my hair, shaking his head slowly, and his eyes glassy.

"No." the words formed over Arabella's mouth, but she couldn't choke them out, "no, no, no. God, please, no."

Hot tears rolled down my face, of all of us, I was the most helpless.

Riley and Arabella couldn't act now. They couldn't act so impulsively. They _had _to wait to reveal themselves. They couldn't persuade Edgar to choose another without revealing themselves and that couldn't happen. _All _of us were utterly helpless.

Keilyn looked at Arabella, with tears forming and waved subtly. I didn't know why she was crying, I thought this was what she had wanted. But- maybe she was just doing it for Arabella. And she didn't want any part of it. She was completely selfless- ready to destroy herself in order to comfort her best friend.

Keilyn stepped towards Edgar.

"Fair Keilyn, please hold out your arm."

Keilyn did as she was told reluctantly. Fifteen year olds could be so trusting, not knowing anything.

I watched horrified as Edgar's lips curled over his teeth. A low growl formed in his throat, his lips moved, revealing his razor sharp teeth. He smelled Keilyn's arm. Keilyn's eyes wide and scared. Arabella's tears were rolling like a waterfall, her arms outstretched to Keilyn. Riley's grip tightened even more, almost squeezing the life out of me. Edgar placed his teeth on Keilyn's soft skin and sunk his teeth in, then backed away, leaving Keilyn screaming on the ground, writhing in pain. Her screams pierced through the air, my tears rolled down now, absolutely terrified over what just happened. Keilyn's wailed and screamed. Tears of pain poured down her cheeks. Arabella sobbed uncontrollably, "Keilyn. No, Keilyn. Come back, Keilyn. I'm so sorry." She wailed.

Keilyn's screamed, "Bell! Bell! Help me, Bell! The pain! I'm burning, Bell!" Her words were slurred as she wailed. Riley brushed tears from my red face. I looked into Riley's face, he looked concerned and deeply heartbroken.

Despite Keilyn's screams, despite her pain, despite how she writhed in pain on the floor, despite everything we had all just witnessed, others stepped forward towards Edgar, waiting to become one of him. All of them looked eager. Riley jumped up, next in line, knowing that it was time to reveal. Bell couldn't see anymore, and neither could I.

Bell's small frame sunk to the floor, in pathetic sobs, her hands, shielding her eyes.

"Ah, child." I heard Edgar say as Riley approached him, "Show me your arm."

I watched through blurred eyes what Riley did next.

Riley's body turned black and then blue as he upsized into a dragon. He had showed me already, but it was more amazing this time, now that I knew. Edgar looked up in awe, "I see we have a lizard among us!" he exclaimed.

Riley growled.

Bell looked at Edgar with angry eyes as she tore out her contacts and upsized herself, forming into a crimson dragon. She had wings, formed jaggedly. She was gorgeously majestic.

"Arabella?"

She nodded her big head.

"Ah, I can't say I didn't see it coming."

Riley looked at me and tried to tell me to shut my eyes. I did as I was told, I didn't want to see any more.

I heard loud crashes, and fierce bangs. I could feel the ground shake beneath me. I heard a dragon's cry, or rather shriek and then a bang. I could hear the roar of fire and the deep growls from dragon hearts. I felt the ground shake nearer to me and opened my eyes for a second to see Riley standing before me, crouching protectively. In front of him was Edgar, lips curled over his mouth, growling and crouching, slowly making his way towards me. I looked over into the corner and saw Arabella shriveled up in a corner, moaning softly. I saw Edgar lunge himself at Riley and I shut my eyes fearfully.

I heard Riley's growl and then I heard a high pitched screaming and then something touched my foot. I opened my eyes to see what looked like a bread stick. As I looked closer, my stomach churned to realize it was a human finger. I closed my eyes again out of pure fear and shock and to settle my nauseous stomach.

I heard more screaming and more roars of fire. Then I heard Riley's voice for the first time in the horrific time. His voice was like light, piercing through darkness.

"Lia?"

I turned to face him, my eyes wide with horror.

"Are you ok?" he asked running and grabbing me in a tight embrace.

I didn't say anything, I just held on to him tightly.

"Ar-Ara-bella." I said eventually.

We ran to the corner, where her now human figure lay.

"Bell? Bell are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm…fine…is…everything ok…now?" she asked.

"Yes, Bell. It's ok. Are you ok?" I asked.

Riley stroked my hair and hugged me, "Calm down, love. We're immortal. He just lunged for her heart to finish her, and she fought back heroically. He really had no chance." Bell smiled at him, getting up.

"I'm very proud of you, Bell." Riley said hugging her.  
"Thanks, Riley." She said.

"Where the flip was Adam?" I asked suddenly a little angry.

"I don't know." Bell said thinking.

"It's not quite over yet. Adam is still somewhere. But- it's over for now." Riley said, "Cecilia, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Riley. A little shaken." I told him. He kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Better?" he asked pulling away.

"Almost." I said kissing him again, feeling his smile.

Arabella waited patiently for us near the door.

Riley grabbed my hand and walked us through the door.

"C'mon. Let's go to Dairy Queen and have ice cream for dinner." Riley said.

"Feeling rebellious?" Bell asked.

"No. I'm feeling like I want ice cream."

"Hey- where was your mom?" I asked forgetting about ice-cream.

"I told her we could take Edgar and it wasn't necessary for her to come. So she didn't. She stayed home and made wedding arrangements instead." He smiled.

"Aw, no!" I yelled, "We can't get married anytime we want now because of stupid Adam. Dang vampire."

"We can get married anytime you want. We'll just remove Adam from your worries as soon as possible, love. Now- ice-cream?"

"At Dairy Queen? Where Tabby works?" I asked.

"She'll be happy we stopped by. Plus it's the only place I know of for comforting ice cream."

I nodded.

Bell turned back and looked at her best friend, still writhing in pain on the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably and Riley held her.

"It's…it's not fair!" she yelled, "I should have been the one to suffer. She didn't even want to do this, but she did…for me. For stupid, selfish me."

"Shhh." Riley hushed her, rubbing her back, "It'll be okay, Bell. Maybe she won't be like the rest of them. Maybe you can still be best friends."

"No, Riley. No. It's over. It's all over. Because of me."

"No, Bell. Calm down. Everything will turn out for the best."

She nodded and wiped the tears as best she could and we walked as quickly as possibly to Riley's car.

28. _Dairy Queen Again._

"It's amazing how someone so small can sweep you off your feet so entirely." Riley said to me as we sat at a table, eating ice-cream.

"Have I done that to you?"

"Oh, several times."

"Good. We're even." I said squeezing his hand.

Riley smiled.

"We just sat down…shouldn't we order at the counter?"  
"Yes. But, I figured we'd nab the table first."

"Oh. Right."

"Hey, ya'll! What'cha doing here?" She asked.

"Ordering ice-cream of course." Riley said, stopping me from saying something rude like, "Ordering ice-cream, duh, you retard."

With all that she'd done for me, I suppose I could be nicer.

"Alrighty. What can I do you for?" she asked.

"Banana split, please. And a hot fudge sundae for Bell."

I heard Bell and thought of Tabby at the same time. What would Tabby do with Keilyn? Or rather _without _Keilyn? Or was I just imagining the worst? Would she really be able to control herself?

"Ok, hun." Even though it was this whole southern thing, I did _not _like her calling Riley 'hun.'

Riley chuckled under his breath.  
"You have jealousy written all over your face, sweetheart."

"Do I?" I sighed.

"You do." He kissed my cheek.

"Dang it! Why do I have to wear my heart on my sleeve so freaking often?" I said angrily.

"I like it. It helps me know what you're thinking."

"I tell you what I'm thinking."

"Not all of it."

"I tell you enough."

"Not nearly enough to satisfy."

"I love you."

Riley chuckled again, "And I love you."

We took the ice-cream to a table and ate next to Bell, who sat curled up in a ball, staring out the window.

"Banana split, Bell." Riley told her.

She sighed, "Thank you."

Riley pushed the sundae towards me.

"Eat." He commanded.

"I will. You have to help though."

"Oh, of course I will." His grin lit up his face.

We'd just been through something so morbid it was like a dreadful nightmare, but we'd come through it alive, conquered and the battle was almost over, we treated everything the same as it had been. Except Bell of course. Her life would never be the same without Keilyn.

"I'm hoping for the best. Maybe you're right. Maybe she won't become malevolent." She said.

"I know I'm right. Not with you she won't." Riley said.

Bell smiled and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I have to start senior year. By myself. As a _newly wed._"

"No, you won't." Riley said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"I asked to repeat the year so I could be with you. The school agreed, perplexed, but they did agree."

"You're enduring high school again for me?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? Since we are living forever, I figured we should both have our high school degrees and I didn't want you to go through your senior year as a newly wed. So- I figured _we _would go through _our _senior year as _newly weds._"  
"You're tremendously sweet, Riley. Intoxicating even." I smiled.  
He sighed, smiling, "I know." He turned his cheek for me to kiss it, and I did.

"What are people going to say? They'll marvel at us. You repeating senior year. They'll think you failed. Then marrying me. They'll think you failed _again._"

"Oh, stop being so absurd." Riley said, "I most absolutely did not fail in asking you to marry me. I succeeded beyond all else." He smiled, "And as for what everyone will think about being so young and being married and failing and all of that- who cares what others think? I'm abnormal. We're abnormal. We'll have an abnormal family. But- we'll be the most _delightful _family world wide." He said seriously, "Okay? Besides, we have reasons for all of it that they can't even comprehend in their tiny high school minds."

"I have a high school mind." I reminded him.  
"You do not." He said a little offended, "You are extremely intelligent and mature. You surpass even me, my love."

I kissed him on the cheek again.

Bell stayed silent amidst our chatter.

"So, Bell, how's Josh?" I asked trying to get her to talk. Riley's protective side came up as soon I said 'Josh'.

"Fine, I guess. I broke up with him when I found out about me being a dragon. He was…Adam's brother."

I choked on my ice-cream. Riley patted my back.

"What?!"

"I thought you knew, Lia?" Riley asked.

"No!"

"Why'd you think I was so protective?"

"Because you're her older brother!"

"Well, yes, and I was protective because of that, but also because of _him._"

"Didn't Adam introduce you?" Bell asked.

"He…he was secretive about his family. I suppose."

"Oh."

"Bell, how come you were so um…friendly, I guess, with vampires?" she sighed, "Do you mind if I ask?" I asked her cautiously.

"No, I don't mind. It was because Mom and Riley got to be dragons, but I never did. So- I decided I would hate them. They were disgusting. Then I heard Riley talking to Mom about Edgar and Adam and how they had moved with Josh to Jackson and how it was a potential threat. And I thought 'Hey, wouldn't it be great to show my hatred to an even higher degree.' And I wanted to be the enemy. And if I couldn't be a dragon, I would be the next best thing. So a variety of reasons really. Plus I _did _actually like Josh. But, then _it _happened so I broke up with him. Maybe I'll find someone as wonderful as Riley someday." She said smiling.

"You only wish, hun." He said smiling at her.

"Emmit's available. He's not as perfect as Riley, but he's an amazing guy." I said, thinking it would be an amazing way to keep Emmit with me forever.

"Yes." She said staring down at her melting ice-cream.

"My sister?" Riley asked.

"You have his." I said.  
"True. And he's my best friend. I approve. Only he's nineteen. And taken currently."

Bell smiled, "Well, maybe someday."

I thought about it. Age was definitely an issue here. Emmit was older. So when Bell was his age, he would be twenty-three. If Bell waited until after she was immortal, it would be too late. But- I wasn't worried about them falling in love. Especially not in the near future.

"Yes." I choked out with tears in my eyes.

Riley saw my tears and was immediately concerned.

"Let's get going." Riley said, "We need to get Bell home."

Bell nodded with teary eyes, probably over Keilyn.

After we dropped Bell off, Riley took me to the park with a blanket spread across the bridge again.

"So…Emmit." He said, "What were the tears for, love?"

"It's just that…" I started as he waited patiently.

"Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel." He told me softly.

I nodded, "I don't know how I'll live after Emmit's gone."

"And Arabella could keep him alive, since we can only transform one person in a thousand years."

I nodded.

"I don't know if that could happen." He said, I knew he was hopeful of it too though.

"What about your mom?" I asked frantically.  
"I don't know that she could do it." He said, stroking my hair to try and comfort me.

Tears started to form and roll down my cheek.

"Lia, you don't have to do this. You don't have to marry me. You don't have to become one of us."  
"How can you say that? Don't you want me to?"

"Of course I want you to. But, I don't want you to be miserable without Emmit."

"I can't live without you either, and not being transformed is not an option. I need you more than I need Emmit. But, I still need Emmit. What am I going to do?"

"Maybe something will happen, Lia. Maybe it will. You have to be hopeful. I have no idea what's going to become of Keilyn, but I'm hopeful that it's something good."

I nodded and looked up at him through my eyes, blurred with tears.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I didn't mean to bother you with is."

"Nothing you say bothers me…unless it was that you had to leave or something such as that."

"Well, I'd never do that. But, I didn't want to…"

"Don't apologize for telling me how you feel; what's going on in your head. I want to hear all of it; I need to hear all of it. Apologizing for telling me how you feel!" He exclaimed, "You might as well say 'I'm sorry for being real.'"

"You've worried about this for a long time." He said positive.

I nodded, "I love him a lot."

"I know you do. As I love Arabella. But look at it this way- She was a vamp, but I didn't know how I'd live without her once she was gone. Then something amazing happened. She became a dragon. A miracle was what it was, and now I never have to live without her. Maybe something will happen with you and Emmit."

"Thank you, Riley." I said hugging him.

"Emmit and I were talking about Tabby once. He compared his love for her like my love for you."

"Interesting."

"Which means his love is absolutely unwavering."

"Maybe it will waver sometime. And Arabella…" I trailed off.

"Come on. Let's not dwell on the negative." He said lifting me from the ground.

He opened the door to his car and turned it on, but then he turned on the radio and immediately, our song played and he twirled me around the bridge gracefully, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Wait." He said stopping and listening.

I heard clapping coming from the tree above the bridge.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo." Came a chilling, familiar voice from above.  
"Adam." I breathed.

Riley grabbed me tightly as Adam dropped out of the tree and onto the bridge with a light thud.

"I so enjoyed the show. Congratulations on the wedding, lizard. I knew you two would end up together eventually, it was just a matter of time."

"What do you want, Adam?" I demanded.

"Well, you see, Riley stole something from me that wasn't his to take. You're mine."

"I don't belong to anybody." I said icily, "I'm my own person. I willingly gave myself to Riley."

"Sure, sure." Adam said, inching closer, "Well, I've come to take that something back."

Riley stood in front of me protectively.

"I knew it wouldn't be as easy as Edgar had thought it would. Too bad you killed him. He would have been so helpful now." Adam laughed darkly, his mangled hair coming out, his red eyes flickering in the light spread out by the crystal moon floating in the milky twilight sky.

Suddenly cold hands wrapped around my torso and I was lifted from my feet and then I was traveling at the speed of sound, away from Riley.

I screamed and screamed for Riley to come.

He cried for me, I could hear him, but then the cries grew fainter.

My world went dark around me and the crystal moon disappeared.

I woke up, not knowing where I was. I smelled must, mold and moth balls. There was a long mirror on the wall, next to the broken fireplace. I was lying on a battered old, once red chaise. The wall paper was ripped off the walls, leaving shreds behind, chairs were broken all over and dust covered every inch of the area.

"Well, well, well." Came a haunting voice. I whirled around to see Adam standing in the doorway.

"Look who's awake." He said.

"A-Ad-Adam." I choked out.  
"Yes."

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I think now that you know our secrets, it's fairly obvious what I want with you, wouldn't you agree?"

A lump swelled up in my throat.

"It was all too easy. To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed." He said, "I was hoping for a fight, but snatching you was just so easy. I was the distraction, Josh nabbed you." He chuckled darkly recalling, "You had no idea what hit you."

"And then as soon as I killed your fiancée, I came here and let Josh finish off the other lizards."  
"Riley…" I whispered, tears rolling down my face.

"There, there." He said coming over and stroking my face.  
I flinched back, "You were so easy to fool in the beginning. Then you noticed my…oh, what did you call them, 'nightly visits'? Yes, well, then I knew I had to be more careful. And then I realized you were best friends with _him _and had to be even more cautious. But, still, things ended up going my way, didn't they?"

I wondered why he didn't just kill me then. So that I didn't have to live another minute without Riley, why he had to go on and on telling me how he did things, why he was so intent on torturing me to the death.

"You couldn't possibly have thought that your late fiancée, or inamorata as Edgar called him, could have taken us out? I think this is fair, don't you? You killed him, and now I killed Riley and soon you and well, we'll see what happens to the rest of you, won't we?" He said, brushing his arm down my arm, "Well, I will anyway." He chuckled grimly, "I don't understand how these 'benign dragons' work. 'Malevolent dragons' are much more fun to have around. And, they are much healthier and stronger since…well, they don't exactly have the same diet as 'benigns'." He chuckled his grim chuckle again.

Adam came closer and kissed my lips, which I kept closed tightly, "It's a shame, I actually was a tad attracted to you." He moved his lips to my throat and I inhaled deeply. I tilted my neck up instinctively and he kissed my neck. He smelled my throat, "Oh, but you do smell more lovely than any human I have ever…well, harmed… before."

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me before I could scream. It felt like someone had jabbed a flaming knife through my skin as his teeth penetrated. I could feel the blood draining from my body. I felt limp under Adam's cold touch. Suddenly, it stopped. Everything stopped. I lay almost lifeless on the cold floor. I heard screaming and I heard fire roar and I felt trembles, but no more. I was unresponsive to the rest of the world.

"Lia. Lia, love, please stay with me. Please, don't go. Lia, please." I heard the familiar velvet voice I had loved so much. I thought it was Riley, then knew I must be dreaming since he would never come for me. He was dead. Even if he wasn't, I wasn't worth all of the trouble.

"Lia, I'm not dead. You aren't dead. Say something, please. I love you." I felt his warm hands touch my body, but I couldn't move. My world spun and almost faded. I wanted to respond, but couldn't.

"Riley, she can't live without…" I heard his mom's voice, "You have to do it. It's her only chance of living. Adam's done too much damage for her to continue like this."

Riley cried, "I can't yet."

"Riley! You have to! She's _dying._"

"Cecilia, I am so sorry." Riley said before I was engulfed in a huge flame. I'm dead for sure, I thought. I could see Riley's face in my mind. I could hear his voice singing to me, I could imagine him dancing with me in the rain, without a care in the world. I screamed out to Riley in pain, "It hurts," I cried.

"I'm so sorry." I heard a teary whisper ever so faintly through my desperate pleas and loud flames that licked over my skin.

Flames caressed my broken body, I felt the burn from Adam's bite, I felt as though his sharp teeth had lacerated through my skin again. The flames enervated my already weakened body. The torrid flames continued to sweep over my body and I felt like my chest was being heaved open and more flames, shoved in through the gaping hole. My heart was being incinerated. The next thing I knew, my world went completely and utterly black and my once perfect world, gone.

"Cecilia." I heard faint voices calling me.

"Cecilia, my love. Answer me." I wanted to answer, but failed in finding my lips.

"Cecilia, the pain is over. I promise, it's over. You're alive, Lia. You are. You're perfectly fine. You'll be okay, I promise."

I tried to respond as best I could, but only managed to move my hand so slightly it appeared more of a flinch.

"Thank God!" I heard Adeline yell from across the room.

"I told you she was alive." I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Is she ok?" I heard Riley's concerned tone.

"She is. She is a full dragon, but since Adam's venom was contracted into her bloodstream, she does indeed have vampire like tendencies. But- not too serious. Only minor things like acting impulsively and such. All will be controllable in time." The voice said.

"And is there any chance...?" Riley's voice cracked.

"There is always that chance." The voice replied.  
"But what are the chances with her?"

The voice sighed, "I'm sorry. The chances are indeed high. If she becomes a benign such as us, it will be a miracle. She has had the pain of vampire venom and the pain of dragon venom. But, love has such powerful influence, it's not a 100% chance."

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done something miraculous." Riley's voice whispered.

I felt hands stroke my face, not hot as usual, normal body temperature.

"Cecilia. Please say something?"

I waited a while to find the words to fill my mouth, "Riley…" I whispered hoarsely, and softly as best I could, not knowing if Riley could even hear me.

"Yes! Thank you, God," he prayed, "Yes, Lia. Lia, I'm here."

My eyes fluttered open and light strained my eyes. I saw Riley's perfect figure above me, holding me tight.

"I'm so sorry, Lia. I didn't want…" He trailed off, teary.

"Riley, what's going on? Why do I feel so warm?" I asked.

"Lia, I did it. I did _it. _I turned you into a dragon. Adam…Adam almost killed you. I had to, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," I said gaining my strength back quickly, "It's what I wanted."

"I know…but, not this way."

"Maybe this was the only way you would do it." I said, "Adam…killed…you." I was almost whispering and still woozy and tired and in slight pain.

"Adam said he killed me, Lia. He wanted to make you suffer in your 'last moments' as he called them. But, I'm ok. Nothing happened. Look. See? I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Adam's dead. Josh is dead…Arabella enjoyed that one to our surprise actually…it's over. It's all over and now you can pick out your white dress and we'll start our lives together, I promise."

I nodded, "Where am I, Riley?" I said looking around the strange room. I was laying on a bed, there were a few windows and elegant curtains draping down, the walls were black with gold accents.

"You're at my house. I told your mom and Emmit that Arabella needed some girl comfort after Keilyn had drowned."

I nodded slowly, "Keilyn…drowned."

"Yes. That was the story we made up. Arabella didn't want people to think she was driving recklessly, she didn't want people to think she committed suicide, she didn't want people to think that she was killed, so drowning was what she came up with."

"How's Tabby?"

"Devastated, naturally."

"Emmit?"

"Comforting her every minute of the day."

"How long have I been…unconscious?"

"Four days." He said, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I feel stronger."

"It's the dragon thing." He said, "Lia…promise not to freak out okay? But, you also have…vampire tendencies."

"What?"

"No blood lust or anything horrific, but you'll act on impulse and be hot tempered I suppose. They say it'll be controllable in due time."

"Whose 'they'?" I asked.

Riley smiled, "That's right. Of course you haven't met my grandparents yet because we called them after what happened to you."

"Your grandparents?"

"Your future in-laws." He said smiling.

That floored me.

"You can meet them as soon as you're ready."

I nodded.  
"You're sure you're okay with everything?"

"I couldn't be more elated, Riley, truly. I'm just kind of overwhelmed."

"I understand." He said sympathetically.

I grabbed Riley in a hug, his arms wrapped around me almost protectively.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, "I was so afraid. I can't believe…I let them take you."

"You didn't let them. You came after them and it's okay now."

"I promise to always protect you, Lia. Always."

"Riley, I wish you would stop beating yourself up." I pulled away, pulling my hair back in a pony tail.

"Want to see what you look like, love? Most striking dragon I've ever laid my eyes on." He said pulling me to mirror.

I gazed into the huge mirror.

The girl in the mirror had dark, tanned skin and golden, almond shaped eyes. Her hair was draped down to the middle of her back and a rich, chocolate brown color. Her skin was absolutely flawless and her teeth were perfectly aligned.

"That's…me?" I asked breathlessly.

"It is, love."

"I'm…gold." I said.

Riley chuckled, "Lia, you've always been this beautiful. It's only just now that you're finally realizing it."

I kissed Riley quickly,

"You're right," I said pulling away. "in that dragons do perceive feelings more than humans."

"I know. Especially when combined with vampire traits." He said kissing me again, "You have my heart literally." He smiled, "'We were two and had but one heart.'"

"Francois Villion?" I asked and he nodded.

"Are you ready to meet them?" he asked. I nodded and swallowed hard.

_Riley. _I thought in my head, marveling that he was mine.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What?"

"You called me."

"No…I didn't."

Riley chuckled, "Don't forget, you can talk to me in your head. I hear you every time you so much as think my name."

"Right." I nodded.

_I'm ready, Riley._ I thought.

Riley smiled, _Excellent._

I couldn't hear Riley's mind conversation with other dragons, nor could he hear mine, so he must have called his grandparents, as they walked through the door. His grandpa looked more Chinese than he did, but still didn't look full blooded. Riley didn't at all look Chinese, because he had enough American blood from American relatives. His Mom didn't even really look Chinese, but her eyes were just a little slanted if you really examined them closely.

"Grandpa, you obviously know Cecilia. Cecilia, this is my grandfather."

"It's a pleasure." I said and the words came out coolly. My words formed so easily now, and words rolled off the tongue as smoothly as Arabella's and Riley's. Although, Riley's had a different affect on me than my own voice had.

His grandpa smiled, "This is my wife, Rosalina. But, you can of course call her grandma and I, grandpa."

"It's lovely to meet you both." I said smiling affectionately. Riley smiled at me admiringly

"Well, dears, we're going off to see some of the town." Rosalina said.

"Jackson, Ohio? You won't be long…trust me." Bell said.

They laughed at that, "We'll see."

"How long are your grandparents here for?" I asked Riley once they left.

"I think they're waiting for the wedding."

"Oh ok." I said, leaning into kiss him.

"You guys are so cute." Bell said laughing.

_I know._ I said smiling. Apparently, if I even imagined the dragons face and then thought something, they'd still hear it.

Riley smiled too_. _I could hear him in our three way brain conversation.

This was lovely. Now I didn't have to pull away from him to say something. Riley curled his arms, pulling me tighter to his chest, so that no space remained between us. _Forever begins today, _he said.

I felt more passionate about him than I ever had. His brown hair swept down his face gracefully, his golden skin now the same color as mine. His blue eyes sparkled into my gold eyes and his perfectly formed lips crashed into mine.

Some people say that a kiss says a million words.

If that's true, I believe a dragon kiss says a billion. I should know; I've had them…


End file.
